The Affair
by BealsBaby
Summary: A different take on Season 5, following on from the kiss at SheBar
1. Chapter 1

_Bette Porter stared at the floor of the secluded corner of the club as her former partner stood up to leave. The sequins of Tina Kennard's dress caught the light as she took a step forward. As if in a trance, Bette reached out a hand and let her fingers encircle the blonde's wrist. She pulled herself to her feet and their eyes met, piercing into the very soul of one another for a split second before the brunette's free hand clutched wildly at the back of Tina's neck. She crashed their lips together desperately, letting her hands caress the strong neck of the blonde as she had done so many times before. Tina responded immediately, her hands tangling into the brunette's wild curls as she returned the kiss with her own urgency. Losing herself in the very essence that was Tina, Bette slowed the movement of her lips to meet the blonde's with languid kisses. Hands slid down to waists as they let their mouths speak in a way they had been unable to do for years, but the kiss was deep enough for neither of them so they let their fingers tug on one anothers necks as they drank in the taste that was all too familiar. Their lips broke apart as they cupped each other's cheeks. The emotion of the situation overwhelmed Bette, she felt it crash over her and entangle with the sheer desire she was feeling for the woman before her. She was unable to prevent the tears from flowing, they fell as a strangled sob caught in the back of her throat. She clung to the blonde as she felt fingers running through her hair, down her arms, soothing her in a way that only Tina had ever been able to do. The blonde's hands came to her face and tilted her chin upwards as her nose nudged against the brunette's forehead. Bette lifted her head and in a split second their lips were connected again, every kiss hungrier than the last. The tears continued to spill down her cheeks as they kissed, but Tina knew as she wrapped her arms around the brunette, she understood that this was what Bette needed in this moment._

The gang had gathered at the Planet for what could only be described as a morning-after-the-night-before brunch. The hangovers on display were of varying degrees of severity. Shane, who had probably drunk more than most of her friends put together, was sitting silently awaiting her daily double espresso. Then again, this was no different from an average Saturday morning for the skinny brunette. Alice appeared to be the one of the group suffering the most. Well, she was the one being most vocal about her suffering anyway. Helena hid her eyes behind oversized sunglasses and sipped on a large coffee, slowly regaining her energy. Bette, who hadn't really drunk anything the night before, could have fooled everyone into believing she had an extreme hangover as she sat in her seat as silent as Shane, her gaze focused somewhere in the distance.

Always keen to assert her independence, Angelica was at the counter ordering drinks for Shane and her Momma B from her Auntie Kit.

"Sha-ane, Momma Beeee!" Angelica called in a sing-songy voice as she returned from the counter.

Shane grunted her version of a thank you as she took the small mug from the little girls hands.

"You are a grown up girl, aren't you?" the skinny brunette turned to her surrogate niece, revitalised almost instantly by the caffeine-overloaded shot.

"I'm not a girl Auntie Shane, I'm a Princess" Angelica responded with her trademark Porter pout.

"Here you go" came a voice from over Bette's shoulder as she watched familiar hands put down her coffee infront of her "I didn't want her spilling it all over herself"

"Thanks" Bette replied quietly without looking up.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh" Alice groaned, breaking the silence before anyone had a chance to notice the tension between Angelica's two mothers.

"Al please, you're hurting my head" complained Helena.

"I think I'm dying"

"What?!" Angelica's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Stop being so melodramatic" Tina scolded Alice "Your Auntie Alice is just being silly"

"Maybe you should go sit on her lap and make her feel better" Shane suggested, suppressing a wicked grin.

Alice glared at Shane as Angelica skipped happily over to her and clambered on her lap, patting her on the head as her version of "making Alice feel better".

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom" Bette said softly, leaving the table, fully aware of the pair of hazel eyes burning a hole in her back.

Angelica's form of nursing had moved on to singing Alice nursery rhymes, which left Shane fighting back a giggle and avoiding Alice's death glare. Tina took the opportunity to slip away from the table unnoticed, content in the knowledge that her friends would look after her daughter, if not the other way round.

She made her way to the bathroom at the back of the Planet and found Bette bent over the sink, dabbing cold water on her face.

"Bette" she said softly, not wanting to scare the brunette who was clearly lost in her thoughts.

Bette lifted her head and their eyes met in the mirror for the first time since she had walked away the night before. They stood there for a moment and time seemed to stand still. Neither of them wanted to break the intensity of the gaze as they both tried to read the other's minds.

It was Bette who broke the moment first, turning to face her ex-partner.

"I…" she stammered, trying to find the words to explain her actions "I'm sorry T"

"What are you sorry for?" asked Tina gently.

Bette paused. What was she sorry for? What a loaded question. Which part of her actions in the last 24 hours should she apologise for? There were so many to choose from. After taking a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

"For kissing you"

The statement came out as barely a whisper, but cut sharply into Tina as though it had been screamed in her face. She tried to keep herself together and not let her face show that she was breaking inside, an exercise which was pointless considering the depth of knowledge that the brunette had about her facial expressions.

"Are you?" she asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"T I shouldn't have done it, I accept full responsibility. You'd been drinking and I was emotional and just finding it weird I guess"

"Finding what weird?"

"Just…" Bette looked down at her hands, staring intently at her fingers as they intertwined "hearing about you and Brenda. I know I have no right, but it was weird for me to hear how you slept with her on the first date and then to see you with her…." she trailed off and prepared herself for the inevitable ear bashing that she was about to receive.

"You're right Bette, you have no right" Tina snapped "You're with Jodie and you and I finished a long time ago. You have no right to be jealous or get involved in my love life. And you certainly had no right to kiss me like that if you didn't mean it"

The blonde just managed to get out the last words before the tears that had been threatening earlier spilled onto her cheeks. She turned to leave but felt strong arms wrapping round her waist from behind before she could reach the door.

"T…wait"

"Let me go Bette"

"No, not until you hear me out"

Tina tried to struggle but she knew it was pointless, the brunette had always been stronger than her.

"I've heard enough"

"Tina…" Bette started, then lowered her voice to a whisper in the blondes ear "T I could never not mean it with you"

The blonde shivered at the words as she felt the arms drop from around her, Bette's point having been made. But it was too late, she vowed, her defences already up. She couldn't get her hopes up again for the second time in 24 hours only to have them crushed again. And it was with that mentality that she turned to Bette.

"Look, it was just a kiss ok. I had way too much to drink last night anyway. Let's just chalk it up to a stupid bit of nostalgia on both our parts and leave it at that"

And with that Tina walked out of the bathroom, leaving behind a gobsmacked Bette. She ran a hand through her hair. Shit Porter, she thought to herself, you've gone and got yourself in a right mess here. You swore you'd never hurt her again, and now look what's happened. And after all the preaching you've done to Jodie about monogamy. Maybe you haven't changed at all. You're the same old cheater you always were.

It was with a heavy heart that Bette returned from the bathroom. However, even she had to crack a smile at her daughter giving Alice her own special version of a "head massage".

"Angie, maybe you should leave your Auntie Alice alone now" Bette suggested, feeling an uncharacteristic moment of sympathy for her friend.

"But I'm helping Momma" Angelica retorted.

"Come on Angie, it's time for us to go"

"Okaaaaay" grumbled the little girl.

"What's with all the rushing off Porter?" asked Alice.

"I'm sorry Al, would you prefer to continue with your head massage?" Bette asked sarcastically.

"No" answered Alice quickly "It's just that TK rushed off a minute ago and now you're going"

"Tina's left?"

"Yeah, she said her hangover had kicked in and she was feeling sick"

"Oh…well she did seem to drink a lot last night" Bette reasoned.

"Didn't we all" grumbled Helena, slouching back in her seat.

Bette gathered her and Angelica's belongings, bending to pick her bag up from the floor when she spotted Tina's car keys lying by the chair that she had previously occupied. She picked them up without saying a word and waved goodbye to her friends as she led her daughter outside to the car.

A few spaces down stood the harassed looking blonde, searching fruitlessly through her handbag.

"Looking for these" Bette smirked slightly, holding out the missing keys.

"Yes" sighed a relieved Tina "thank you"

"You're welcome"

The two women stared at each other for the second time that morning.

"Will you…." Bette took a deep breath, an unusual bout of nerves for the normally confident brunette "Will you be at Jenny's dinner party tomorrow?"

"Why, you want me to watch Angie so you and Jodie can go?"

"No, Kit's looking after Angie. I just wanted to know if you'll be there"

"I'll be there. God forbid I miss an opportunity to schmooze with the stars of Lez Girls" the blonde replied with a wry smile, which Bette returned.

"I look forward to seeing you in action" the brunette teased with a wink.

"Why Ms Porter, are you flirting with me?"

The smile remained on Bette's face as she replied "Oh this is nothing Kennard. But I'm afraid that innocent ears prevent me from saying anything further"

Tina gulped, annoyed at herself for the effect that Bette was having on her, even after her resolve in the bathroom.

"Momma T?" piped up Angelica, unwittingly breaking the moment between her mothers.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Tina.

"Can you come and read me my bedtime story tonight?"

"No honey, you're staying with Momma B tonight"

"But you do the voices so much better" the Porter pout was back.

"T…you could come for dinner and read Angie her bedtime story…if you don't have somewhere else to be that is?" Bette offered nervously.

Tina felt her resolve melting away at the sight of two pairs of Porter puppy eyes looking at her.

"I guess it beats a night infront of the tv by myself"

"Yay!" Angelica ran to her blonde mother and threw her arms round her. Bette resisted the urge to do the same.

"If you come by about 6 I'll have dinner ready"

"You're cooking?" Tina asked incredulously.

"Momma B makes yummy food" Angelica informed her mother proudly.

"Still not a patch on your Momma T, but I can only try"

"Bette…will umm…will Jodie be there?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"No, it'll just be us and this little monster" the brunette replied, ruffling Angelica's hair.

"Hey!" Angelica protested "I'm not a monster, I'm a Princess!"

The two women laughed.

"I'll see you both at 6" Tina said with a smile.

Both women turned to unlock their cars and exhaled, both nervous about what the night would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm reposted with (hopefully) sorted formatting...thanks to Fraiij for pointing out the problem!**

Angelica sat on the living room floor playing schoolteacher with her toys as Bette stood over the hob making dinner. At precisely 6 o'clock the doorbell rang and the brunette smiled. Punctuality was something that had always been important to her, and Jodie's frequent tardiness annoyed her greatly.

"Angie, can you let Momma T in?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yes yes yes!" an excited Angie exclaimed as she ran to open the door to her other mother.

"Hey sweetie" smiled Tina as Angelica opened the door.

"Momma!" Angie hugged her mother and led her into the living room "Will you play teachers with me?"

"I'll be with you in a minute Angie, just let me go give this to your mother" Tina replied, indicating the bottle of wine in her hand.

Angie busied herself with her toys, immediately absorbed in her game. Tina made her way through to the kitchen, a room very familiar to her as it was of course her who used to do all the cooking in this very house.

"Something smells good" she said genuinely as she entered the kitchen.

Bette turned and smiled "Hey"

"Hey yourself. Can I put this somewhere?" Tina held up the wine.

Bette inspected the bottle and was suitably impressed "A good choice as always"

"I learned from the best"

The two shared a smile, the awkward tension of earlier had faded. Both were secretly hoping that just for the evening they could pretend that nothing outside of those four walls existed, that they were just a family of three.

"So did Jodie teach you to cook? I hear she's a great cook" Tina asked.

"Actually I taught myself" Bette replied proudly.

Tina smiled broadly "Ms Porter, I'm very impressed"

"I had to learn to take care of myself one day"

The smiles on both women's faces turned sad for a moment, sad for the love that they had lost. Swallowing deeply, Tina took a step forward so that she was within touching distance of the brunette. She reached up and cupped her former lover's cheek.

"I always did like taking care of you you know" she whispered softly.

Bette could feel her heart starting to race as she tilted her head downwards "You were so good at it"

"Mommas!" a bouncing Angie came bounding into the room and the two women jumped apart.

"Hey pumpkin, are all the schoolchildren behaving themselves?" Tina recovered quickly.

"No" Angie shook her head "They're not as good as me"

Both women laughed, not sure whether to be disappointed or greatful that their daughter interrupted their moment.

"Angie, how about you set the table while I finish getting dinner ready?" Bette asked.

"Ok!" the little girl answered happily "Momma T you help!"

Tina took one last longing look at Bette before following her daughter out of the kitchen to help set the table. The brunette turned back to the pans and tried to shake off the instant arousal that she had felt at Tina's touch. She got the food ready and carried it out to her waiting girls.

"Wow, that looks good doesn't it Angie?" Tina said, turning to her daughter who had her knife and fork in her hands at the ready.

"Yep yep yep!"

Bette chuckled as she set down the food and served it out.

It was so easy for the three of them to slip into a routine, kept amused by Angie's tales of school and Bette happy to take a backseat and listen to Tina's stories from work. As they finished their food, Tina put down her cutlery and rested a hand over Bette's.

"You really have changed, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Bette asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I don't think I heard you mention work once. And you just let me go on and on about Lez Girls"

"I….like listening to you talk"

Their fingers softly brushed against each other as they slowly linked hands.

"Mommas!"Angie yelled, banging her fork on the table.

"Bette, can you hear something?" Tina asked jokingly.

"Nope, I don't think so"

"MOMMAS!" Angie yelled louder.

Neither woman could keep a straight face as they turned to their agitated daughter.

"I think somebody wants some attention" Bette nodded at Angelica.

"Aww does my boo want some attention?" asked Tina in a sing-songy voice.

"How about…" Bette got up and moved behind Angelica's chair "some tickling!"

Angie erupted into fits of giggles as she was tickled first by Bette and then Tina joined in.

"Stop STOP!" she yelped.

"It's good to outnumber her for once" Bette teased with a smile.

"Hows about you" Tina said picking up Angelica "and your Mommas all snuggle up on the sofa and watch a movie?"

Angie nodded enthusiastically and let herself be carried through to the sofa. The three of them settled down to watch the little girls favourite film of the moment – The Lion King. It was secretly one of Bette's favourites, but she liked to pretend that she only watched it because of Angie. Throughout the movie Tina grinned to herself as she stole secret glances at Bette and caught her miming along with the words to the songs.

"Momma T?" piped up Angie.

"Yes sweetie?"

"If you were a character in The Lion King, who would you be?"

"Hmm that's a tricky one. Which character are you?"

"I'm Nala because she gets to be the Princess of all the animals" Angie replied, puffing out her chest.

"Well I think I'd be Rafiki"

"The baboon?" Bette asked, suppressing a giggle.

"Yes, the baboon" Tina glanced witheringly at Bette "because he makes Simba face the past and reunite with Nala and take his rightful place as King"

Bette smiled and subtly moved her hand so that it was rested on the blondes arm. She let her thumb brush back and forth, indicating to Tina that she understood the meaning behind her choice.

"And you know what Angie?" Tina said with a glint in her eye.

"What?"

"I think Momma B should be mean old Scar!"

Bette's mouth fell open indignantly as Angie disolved into fits of giggles and high fived her mother.

"Momma B is mean and old and Momma T has a big ugly red baboon bottom!"

"That's it!" Tina growled and the two women pounced on the little girl, tickling the life out of her.

Angelica was soon tired out by all the tickling and laid across her two mothers's laps to watch the end of the film. Bette took the opportunity to gaze at Tina, reaching up to tuck a loose curl behind her ear. This caused the blonde to turn and their eyes focused on each other's. Bette slowly ran her finger down Tina's cheek and the blonde bit her lip. The brunette let her hand fall and grasped Tina's, squeezing it to let her know that they were both feeling the same emotions in that moment.

As the closing credits rolled their daughter turned over to look up at them with sleepy eyes. They let go of one another's hands but stayed close enough that their arms remained touching.

"Shall we take you to bed honey?" Bette asked softly.

Angie shook her head, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Come on sweetie" Tina stood up and let Bette lift Angie up to her.

"Story?" Angie asked.

"A short one baby" Tina replied, carrying their daughter through to her bedroom.

Bette followed with a soft smile, wanting to pinch herself to check that this moment was real. They tucked Angie into bed and as promised, Tina told her a short story, complete with voices. They kissed their daughter goodnight and she was asleep before they even shut the bedroom door.

"Hows about we finish off that wine?" Bette offered.

"I shouldn't…but it does taste good. I'll go get the glasses" Tina said with a coy smile, heading to the kitchen.

Bette followed the blonde and watched admiringly as she poured the remainder of the bottle of wine into their glasses. She couldn't help but move behind Tina and cheekily reach out a hand to run over the tight fabric that covered her arse.

"What are you doing?" Tina spun round raising an eyebrow.

"Well…" Bette bit her lip "I was just checking to see if you really do have a…what was it now…big ugly red baboon bottom?"

"And?" Tina leant back against the counter flirtatiously.

"I think I need another feel to be sure"

"Don't push your luck Porter" Tina warned, carrying the glasses of wine through to the living room, leaving Bette to follow, once again sporting the Porter pout.

The two women sat on the sofa in comfortable silence, a slight gap between them now that the security blanket that was their daughter was no longer in the room. It was Tina that was the first to move her hand along the sofa, letting her fingers brush against Bette's. Both women stared forwards as their fingers explored one another. Their hearts raced at the sensuous feeling that it produced, amazed that such little contact could evoke such arousal.

"Bette" the blonde breathed, turning to meet Bette's gaze.

"Finish your wine"

"What?"

"Please"

Tina looked confused but did as she was told, placing the empty glass back on the table. She went to wipe her lips with the back of her hand but was stopped by the brunette.

"Let me" Bette whispered, gently wiping her thumb over the blondes lips.

"You haven't finished your wine" Tina pointed out, unable to take her eyes off of Bette's.

"I don't need to"

"So why did you tell me to…"

"Because now you've had too much to drive, so you'll have to stay" the brunette explained with a smirk.

"Ooooh" Tina raised an eyebrow "And why would you want me to stay?"

"Because…" Bette said softly, leaning over so that her hands rested on the back of the sofa either side of the blondes head "then I can do this"

She closed her eyes and leant in slowly towards the blonde. Their lips met and both of them let out a deep breath through their nose that they hadn't realised they had been holding. The brunettes tongue flicked against Tina's upper lip, immediately seeking to deepen the kiss. The blonde moaned, taking Bette's tongue into her mouth. Her hands tangled into the brunettes curls as she pulled her in. The fire from the previous night was instantly reignited, only this time they were without the hindrance of being in a public place. Encouraged by Tina's moans, Bette shifted so that she was straddling her lap. Their mouths seperated as the blonde let her head fall back against the sofa, her lips parted as she attempted to recover her breath.

"Bette…" she started questioningly.

"Sshh" the brunette silenced her with a kiss "I don't want to think, not tonight, I just want to feel"

"What about…"

Again the blonde was cut short, this time by the feeling of the brunette taking her earlobe into her mouth.

"Don't you want me to feel you baby?" she whispered, her breath tickling the wetness that she had left on Tina's ear.

"Oh god" Tina exclaimed, grabbing Bette's face and kissing her hungrily.

The blonde ran her hands down the brunettes supple back, coming to rest on the firm arse that she had missed so much. Bette pressed her body into Tina, subconsciously beginning to grind her hips forward, desperate for a relief from the ache that she had been feeling non stop since their kiss last night.

"Baby?" Tina panted.

"Yeah?" Bette paused, looking down at the blonde with darkened eyes.

"Shouldn't we take this into the bedroom?"

"I can't move….I need you now"

"Oh fuck Porter…" Tina groaned, burying her head in Bette's neck.

The blonde nipped and sucked, enjoying the reward of the throaty moans coming from the brunette. There was no hiding the movements of their two bodies anymore, their hips rocked, each woman desperate for more contact. Tina ran her mouth down to the curve of Bette's breasts, pulling down her top and bra in one movement and gasping at the sight before her. The brunettes firm breasts were more supple, more perfect than she remembered, and her dark nipples stood out prominently, begging for Tina's attention. And of course, the blonde was willing to give that attention.

"Please T…"

Tina didn't need asking twice. Her mouth enclosed around the stiffened right nipple as she let her hand play with the left. She twisted, tugged and flicked as she sucked on the hardened nub in her mouth, eliciting deeper groans from the brunette.

"Baby I need you…" Bette begged.

"I'm right here B"

"Feel…please…feel how much I need you"

The brunette reached down to unbutton her pants, taking the blondes hand and guiding it down to the place where she needed it the most. She slid her pants down so that they were round her knees, allowing them both more freedom to move.

Both women gasped as Bette slid down Tina's hand, covered with her own, and the blondes fingers made contact with her wetness. The brunettes head hung back, her mouth gasping for breath at the incredible sensations she was feeling. Their fingers moved together, circling the brunettes swollen clit. It was too much for Bette to take and she removed her own hand, hoping that Tina would continue her ministrations. And continue she did. She continued to circle the brunettes clit, occasionally dipping down to her entrance to spread further the wetness that was seeping out.

"Shit baby, you're so wet" Tina moaned.

"I've been…like this…since last night" Bette panted, her eyes meeting Tina's once again.

"Did you not sort yourself out?"

Bette blushed and said nothing.

Tina chuckled "You can hardly go shy on me when my fingers are buried in your pussy"

"Oh god" groaned Bette "I love it when you talk dirty"

"Oh really? Tell me how you touched yourself or I'll stop"

"Fuck! Ok…I did…I fucked myself with my fingers…I…fuck…I was imagining that…that it was your fingers….and I came so hard…but because…I was thinking of you…I was even wetter…when I finished…and wanting you even more" Bette panted, frantically grinding against Tina's fingers.

"Mmm I can just picture you" Tina moaned "Your legs spread wide, fingers deep in your pussy, imagining that I'm there fucking you"

"Fuck!" Bette yelped, crashing her mouth down onto Tina's.

The two women kissed desperately as Tina slid her fingers into Bette. The brunette was riding her hand, moaning into her mouth. Her walls were tightening around the blondes fingers as she felt herself soaring towards the edge. Hearing Tina's dirty talk set her off in a way that she never knew possible. She thrust her hips harder and faster, drawing herself closer and closer. Tina knew the signs and curled her fingers inside the brunette. In their years apart she had not forgotten exactly where that spot was, and her movement had the desired effect.

"FUCK!" Bette threw her head back and moaned.

She shook as she rode out her orgasm, her muscles clenching Tina's fingers deep inside her, before collapsing into the waiting arms of the blonde.

"Oh god…T…I…" she panted.

"Sshh" Tina soothed, rubbing her back "I've got you"

Bette moaned softly and lifted her head to kiss Tina lazily. Their bodies pressed together, neither wanting a millimetre of air to get between them.

"Will you take me to bed now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bette wrapped her arms tighter round the warm body beside her, burying her face in the blonde hair that still smelled of the same shampoo that it had years ago. She tried to block all thoughts of the real world out of her mind, tried to lose herself in Tina, but an overactive mind such as Bette's could not be restricted. She thought of Jodie, a low pang of guilt burned in her stomach. But that guilt was soon overpowered by stronger feelings, the feeling of comfort that she found in the blondes arms. And more importantly in that moment, the feeling of guilt that she had fallen asleep without reciprocating the loving that Tina had shown her the night before.

The brunette glanced behind herself at the clock on the nightstand, which read "5.03". She smiled to herself. At least an hour before her whirlwind of a daughter would wake up.

She slowly and delicately moved her arms from around Tina, letting the blonde roll over onto her back. She always looked so peaceful when she slept, and Bette thought with regret of how she had stopped taking the time to admire her former lover in this state. The last times they had been together there had been so many distractions, so many other things recquiring their time. The brunette reached out a hand to touch the soft waves of blonde hair that splayed across the pillow, but pulled it back before she made contact.

Instead she slid a hand gently under the blondes back and unclasped her bra with one hand. She grinned proudly to herself. You've still got it Porter. Softly she removed the bra, sliding it down Tina's arms with ease as the sleeping blonde offered no resistance. She bit her lip to suppress a moan at her first sight of the blondes breasts. They were so full and perfect and she longed to clutch at them, to fill her hands with the soft flesh.

Letting her eyes run down Tina's body, she hooked her fingers under the waistband of the blondes yoga pants. She mentally thanked the blonde for choosing such easily removable clothing when she dressed to come over the night before. In one motion she slid down Tina's pants and underwear, casting them aside with an unusual disregard for mess on the bedroom floor. The blonde stirred slightly as the last of her clothes were removed, making a soft murmuring sound, but she did not wake.

The brunette took a deep breath, letting her eyes feast on the naked body of the blonde laid out before her. Time had been kind to Tina, her stomach as flat as ever, her body still retained it's womanly curves but only in the right places. Bette let her eyes run down to the blondes most sacred area. Was it wrong to stare so unabashedly when the blonde was fast asleep and oblivious? No, thought the brunette, Tina wanted her, she was sure of that. And the carefully trimmed landing strip meant that the blonde had nothing to hide. Unable to control herself, Bette leant her head down to place a kiss on the trimmed hairs, ensuring that the kiss was gently enough to not wake the blonde, but provided enough contact to momentarily satisfy her desperation. She couldn't help but whimper at the smell that overtook her senses, making her so painfully aware of how close she was to Tina's core, and reassuring her further that the blonde had wanted this as much as she had.

Staying on her knees, Bette leant over the blonde and let her lips close over an inviting nipple. She let out a low moan as she felt the nub harden in her mouth, loving how Tina's body responded to her even in sleep. She began to suckle on the nipple, letting her tongue flick over it. Her eyes focused on the blonde's face, watching intently as Tina's lips parted and her breathing hitched. She rolled her tongue around the nipple before sucking it into her mouth, and was rewarded by a groan from the blonde.

Propping her body up on one arm, the brunette let her free hand wander across the blondes stomach. Her fingers drew random patterns, lightly grazing the skin with her fingertips. With each pattern she moved her hand lower, passing below the belly button as she made her way towards her final goal. As her fingertips made contact with the trimmed hairs she sucked firmly on the blondes nipple. A gasp caught in Tina's throat, her eyes still firmly shut, as the dazed blonde parted her legs, giving the brunette access to every part of her.

Bette felt a stir of excitement in her stomach as she moved her eyeline downwards to watch her own fingers slip down past the blondes neatly trimmed hair. She groaned against the soft breast that filled her mouth as her fingers brushed over Tina's wet and parted lips. Painstakingly slowly she dragged her fingers down the blondes centre, collecting the wetness that had seeped out of her. She took her time exploring the most intimate part of the blonde, letting her fingers run back up until they made contact with her clit for the first time.

"Bette!" gasped the blonde.

The second the brunettes fingers made contact with her clit, Tina felt she could no longer hold back. She grabbed the back of Bette's neck and pulled her upwards so that their faces were level. Lifting her head slightly, she crashed her lips against the brunettes, inviting her warm tongue into her mouth.

Kissing Tina with everything that she had, Bette flicked her finger repeatedly over the blondes clit, loving the way that her hips jerked with every moment of contact. Strong arms wrapped around her upper body, pulling her into the blonde as they kissed feverishly. She felt the blondes legs stretch wider apart, inviting her in further. Needing no further invitation, she hooked her leg over so that she was straddling Tina's thigh.

"God….B….please…." the blonde begged.

The brunette smirked as she leant back down and flicked her tongue against the blondes top lip.

"Please what baby?"

"I need you"

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that…" the brunette teased, an evil grin plastered over her face.

"Bette" the blonde snarled through gritted teeth, holding the brunettes head in both hands to stare into her eyes "I need you to quit teasing and really fuck me"

"Oh my god" Bette growled.

This new Tina was an incredible turn on. Before she had always been shy about dirty talk, but now it flowed naturally from her mouth and it drove the brunette wild.

She pressed her lips forcefully down against the blondes as she slid two fingers into her. Her digits slipped in easily as Tina was drenched. Their tongues battled again as she moved her fingers in and out. The blonde scratched her nails down Bette's muscular back, not caring if she left a mark. She was in heaven as the brunettes fingers slid in and out of her, hitting her most sensitive spot as only Bette really knew how.

"More…" she panted.

"Like this?" Bette questioned as she added a third finger, pressing deeply into the blonde.

"God!" Tina exclaimed, throwing her head back against the pillow.

The brunette took advantage of the exposed neck before her, leaning down to graze her teeth over it before sucking hard, earning her another groan from the blonde.

"I want you….to fill me"

Bette dug her teeth into the blondes neck as she let out her excitement at the statement. She eased in a fourth finger and Tina's body welcomed the addition.

"How does that feel?" she whispered into the blondes ear.

"So good babe…I feel so full…so full of you…"

They kissed deeply, their tongues dancing together as Bette began to drive her fingers into the blonde. She loved feeling that she was so deep inside her, and hoping to draw out the experience, she slowed down her movements, pushing into the blonde hard and deep, but excruciatingly slowly.

"Fuuuuuck!" Tina groaned "God that feels so good!"

Bette kissed her again, smiling as the blondes breath caught in her throat every time her fingers curled. She brought them out again, pulling fully out to rub over her clit before plunging back into her. Tina's hands clutched at the sheets as she whimpered, the words knocked out of her temporarily as Bette's skilled fingers plunged deeper and deeper each time. The brunette looked down at the blonde, eyes tightly shut as she took everything that Bette had to give her.

"Please…" the blonde whimpered.

"Do you want to come T?"

"Oh god yes!" Tina hissed.

Never one to disappoint, the brunette sped up her movements plunging her fingers quickly in and out of the gasping blonde. Using her shoulder to add force to her fingers she began to do exactly what she had been asked – she began to really fuck Tina.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" Tina chanted.

The blonde dug her nails into Bette's shoulder as her other hand clutched wildly at the sheets. Her thighs spread wide as she quite simply allowed herself to be fucked by the magnificent brunette.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck" the blonde growled as Bette's fingers slammed into her and curled one final time.

The brunette stared down as Tina's face contorted in pleasure, her jaw clenched shut as she tried to prevent herself from screaming and waking their daughter. As the spasms subsided she unclenched her fingers and pulled Bette down for a tender kiss.

"Oh my god" the blonde breathed.

The brunette slowly withdrew her fingers and licked them hungrily, feeling Tina's eyes burning into her as she moaned at the taste that she had so missed.

"T…I need more…" whispered the desperate brunette.

"Take it Bette….it's all yours…"

Bette whimpered and immediately began kissing her way down the blondes body, her lips skimming over the light sheen of sweat produced by their exertions.

She reached her destination quickly and settled herself between Tina's legs. Her hands caressed the blondes inner thighs as she leant down to lick the length of her centre. She groaned as her senses were flooded by the smell and taste of her ex partner, and immediately buried her face in her core. She began kissing her clit with abandon, treating it as though it were her mouth. The blondes hands tangled in her hair as her tongue wrapped around the highly sensitive nub, sucking it into her mouth. Suckling on it, she rolled her tongue backwards and forwards, causing the blondes hips to rock in time with her movements.

"God…babe…I'm so close already…" Tina gasped.

Bette moaned and continued the movements with her tongue, building a steady rhythm that was pushing the blonde closer and closer to the edge. She was revelling in the sweet taste of the woman beneath her. Tina, for her part, was grinding her body upwards, rocking her clit in the brunettes mouth. Once again she felt the warmth surging through her as her body tensed and she let out a silent scream. Her thighs clenched around the brunettes head, and as they finally relaxed Bette slowed the motions of her mouth, gently licking the blonde clean and placing a soft kiss on her clit. Tina whimpered and tugged on the brunettes hair. Understanding the signal, Bette crawled back up the blondes body and allowed herself to be wrapped up in the waiting embrace. They shared a light kiss and allowed the blonde to get her breath back.

"You…" Tina started, winding a finger into one of Bette's curls "you still know my body so well"

"I could never forget" whispered Bette softly.

They lay in each other's arms in contemplative silence, neither of them wanting the moment to end. However, they both knew that reality awaited them. Most imminently in the form of their soon-to-be-awake daughter.

"Babe I should really go" Tina said softly, leaning up on her elbows.

"Noooo" Bette whined, nuzzling into her neck.

"You want to explain to our daughter why you're naked in bed with her other Momma?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bette lifted her head "I always thought you'd be best at the birds and the bees talk"

The blonde chuckled and took a gently swipe at her "Come on, let me go before we end up facing the Spanish Inquisition"

The brunette tried her final weapon – the Porter pout.

"Not going to work Bette. You want to risk our daughter saying someting to her Earth mother?"

At the threat of Alice finding out any tiny details about her love life, Bette jumped from the bed and gathered up Tina's clothes. The blonde laughed and took the offered items, dressing herself before embracing Bette, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tonight still though, yeah?"

"Yeah" the brunette replied quietly, unable to meet Tina's gaze "but I have to warn you….Jodi's gonna be there"

The blonde took a deep breath and nodded "Ok. Well I'll see you tonight"

And with that, Tina turned and left, managed a forced smile as she walked out of the door. The brunette sat back down on the bed and exhaled.

"Fuck!" she said out loud to noone in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

Bette smoothed down the front of her dress, admiring herself in the mirror. Not bad for an old girl, she told herself.

"Bette!"

The brunette turned with a sigh to face her girlfriend, Jodi. She forced a smile, hoping that the redhead would be none the wiser.

"Is this dress ok?" she signed.

Jodi scrunched up her nose as she considered the question.

"I don't really like it, it shows too much" the redhead signed.

The brunette took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror once again. She had deliberately chosen the dress with the cut away back as she knew that it drove Tina crazy. It clung to all the right places and she knew that the sight of her muscular back would have the blonde dying to run her hands down it.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

Bette was confused, and turned to inspect her shoulder in the mirror "Shit!" she mouthed, facing away from Jodi, before turning to speak to her "I haven't cut Angie's nails in a while, she must have caught me when we were having a tickle fight"

Jodi frowned at her "You shouldn't let her get carried away like that"

"Jodi, she's a kid"

"Whatever" Jodi rolled her eyes and left the room before Bette could reply.

Keeping her anger under control, the brunette turned back to the mirror and fixed her hair so that the scratch on her shoulder was covered. She wasn't sure how far she could push her luck with the Angie excuse to her more inquisitive friends. Particularly Alice. And despite Jodi's opinion, she had no intention of changing her dress.

She made her way out to the living room, picking up her phone to text Kit to wish her daughter goodnight. Her and Jodi didn't speak to each other as they left the house and made their way to Jenny's party next door. Bette just couldn't be bothered with the redhead when she was in one of her moods, and it was easier just to block her out.

They were welcomed into the house by Shane, who was dressed in a tuxedo minus the shirt. She led them through the makeshift dining room.

"Jodi, what can I get you to drink?" Shane offered.

"I'll come and see what you have"

Jodi followed Shane through to the kitchen without a second glance at Bette. The brunette just rolled her eyes and turned her attentions to the table layout. Each place had a nametag and she was quickly able to locate hers, sat between Alice and someone that she could only assume was one of the cast members from Lez Girls. She spotted Tina's name two seats down from hers, and after glancing around to make sure noone was watching, she switched the names of Tina and the actress so that she was seated next to her former lover. As she stood and admired her handiwork, she became aware of the presence of another person in the room. She turned and couldn't hide her smile when she saw the blonde who had been occupying her thoughts stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey" Tina said softly.

"Hey yourself" the brunette grinned.

"I figured since Jodi was here you must be too, so I brought you this" the blonde handed Bette a drink.

"Thank you"

"Bette…you look…"

"Porter!"

The moment was interrupted by Alice bounding into the room, clearly several drinks for the worse.

"Alice, how much have you had to drink?" Bette asked witheringly.

"Just a couple of margaritas. I think Shane made them, they taste goooooood"

"That explains a lot" muttered Tina.

"Tina, I love your scarf. It's funny, I never saw you wear one before?" Alice enquired, squinting her eyes to inspect the blondes neck adornment.

"Oh…umm…" Tina blushed, her hand subconsciously making it's way to her neck.

Luckily for them, they were saved from explaining Tina's sudden decision to accessorise her dress as the sound of a bell rang loudly.

"Dinner is served, everyone make your way to the dining room!" called Jenny from the kitchen.

"A bell, seriously?" whispered Bette.

Tina just chuckled and rolled her eyes as Jenny led the rest of the guests into the dining room.

"Now please be sure to sit in your designated seats!"

Everyone made their way to the table and found their nametags quickly. Well, except for Alice who had to do two laps of the table before she spotted her name in the only vacant seat.

"Smooth Porter" Tina muttered, indicating their adjacent seats.

"I don't know what you're talking about" the brunette whispered, putting on her most innocent face.

The dinner itself was fairly uneventful, which was something of a rarity where Jenny was concerned. The majority of the attention was focused on Alice, who managed to put away at least four more margaritas during the meal, and grew louder and more vulgar with each one.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I went to get my vagina rejuvinated?"

"Yes, you did" hissed Bette.

However, the brunette was soon distracted from her eccentric friend by the feeling of a hand resting on her bare knee. She glanced across the table at her girlfriend, and saw that she was giving all her attention to a young actress who had been seated next to her. However, any anger that she could feel towards the redhead was washed away as she felt the hand slide an inch or two up her leg, coming to rest atop her thigh.

She turned to steal a glance at Tina, who was pretending to be engrossed in conversation with the actress sat beside her. However, so as to leave Bette in no doubt as to where her attention was really focused, the blonde lightly squeezed her thigh, causing the brunette to cough to cover up the hitch in her breath.

"You ok Bette?" asked Shane from the other side of Alice.

"Yeah, fine thanks, drink just went down the wrong way"

"Maybe you should stop drinking so quickly then" shot Jodi from across the table.

Bette decided not to dignify her girlfriend with a response, instead she allowed herself to focus on the hand that rested on her thigh. It was amazing how Tina's touch could calm her, when at any other time she would have snapped by now.

On hearing Jodi's comment, Tina sensed the brunettes agitation and slid her hand up further so that her little finger just fit under the hem of her dress. Bette couldn't help but respond by parting her legs slightly, inviting the blonde to move her hand to her inner thigh.

And Tina didn't need asking twice. She subtly let her fingers wander around the curve of the brunettes thigh, coming to rest below her dress just a few inches from her centre. She could feel the heat radiating from between Bette's legs, and had to force herself to continue to pretend to be interested in the inane one way conversation of the actress sat beside her.

The brunette let her hand fall into her lap as she finished eating one handed, her palm covering the hand of the blonde. Their fingers intertwined, each of them sending the message that they wished that they were alone at that moment.

All too soon (or perhaps not soon enough in the opinion of some guests) the dinner was over and they all helped to clear away the table in order to leave space for a somewhat larger gathering. It seemed that Jenny had invited the rest of the cast and crew of Lez Girls to attend an after dinner event, and soon the house was full of people, most of whom Bette did not recognise. She'd lost Jodi, and although she would much rather be speaking with others at the party, she knew the grief that she would get when she got home, and so she went looking for the missing redhead. She stopped in the kitchen to pour herself another drink, a large Scotch on the rocks, and made her way through the hallway, passing by Jenny who seemed to be eating the face of an actress that Bette thought she recognised as Nikki somebody or other.

As she walked past the bathroom door, she felt a hand reach out and grab hers, pulling her inside. She didn't make a sound as she let herself be pushed up against the door, allowing Tina to reach past her an slide across the bolt.

She immediately pulled the blonde into her, kissing her deeply.

"God, I've been wanting to do that all evening" she breathed.

"Bette you know what this dress does to me" Tina hissed.

"Oh I know" the brunette smirked "the scarf's a lovely addition to your outfit"

Bette ran the scarf through her fingers, letting them brush against the blondes neck.

"Mmm hmm and I think we both know why it's there, don't we?"

"I hope you're not insinuating that I caused you to have to wear this?" Bette responded, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Someone" whispered the blonde, leaning into to flick her tongue over the brunettes earlobe "got a little carried away when they were sucking on my neck"

Bette gave out a low groan as she felt the blondes mouth close over her ear, while firm hands took hold of her hips, keeping her pressed to the door.

"Well you're not…so innocent…yourself" the brunette breathed.

"Oh really?" the blonde lifted her head.

The brunette raised her eyebrows and pushed back against the door, guiding them both towards the middle of the room. She then turned and moved her hair aside, displaying her shoulder to the blonde, who had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh you think it's funny?"

"A little"

"Look, it's like an animal clawed me!"

"Bette, don't exaggerate" the blonde tried to sound stern, but failed.

Tina took a step forwards so that her body was pressed against the brunettes back. She placed her hands on her hips and walked them both forwards until Bette was against the wall. Brushing aside the wild curls, she leant in so that her mouth was back by her ear.

"Maybe you shouldn't fuck me so good and then I wouldn't have to scratch you" she growled, feeling the brunettes knees quiver.

Bette pressed her palms against the wall as she felt the blondes hands grazing the backs of her thighs, reaching the bottom of her dress.

"You know I love this view" Tina smiled as she took a step back to admire the brunette, who remained pinned to the wall.

"T…" the brunette hissed.

"But I think I could improve it further"

The blonde reached forwards and slid up the tightfitted bottom of Bette's dress, letting it bunch around her waist. She bit her lip as she stared at the sight before her. She was now free to stare unabashedly at the back that she had been stealing glances at all night, the muscles rippled and taut. Her eyes dropped down to that oh-so-perfect arse with only a lacy thong to cover it. It was still so pert and firm, and Tina's hands clenched into fists as she refrained from touching for a moment. She cast her eyes down even further to the brunettes seemingly neverending legs, completely bare for her to admire.

Tina knelt at the brunettes feet as though in worship. And surely those pert arse cheeks that were now level with her eyes were worthy of worship. She couldn't help but lean in and sink her teeth in to the perfect flesh, of course not hard enough to cause any pain to the brunette.

"Fuck T!" Bette gasped, revelling in the slow torture being inflicted upon her.

"Spread your legs" hissed Tina, sliding her hands up the brunettes thighs.

Bette did as she was told, moving her feet apart as the blondes hands moved to her hips. Lithe fingers hooked under the sides of the lacy thong and slid it down those long legs, and the brunette was more than willing to assist by stepping out of it. The blonde then reached behind her and placed the thong into her clutch bag.

"I'll be keeping that for later"

The brunette whimpered, feeling her wetness trickle out onto her thigh. Tina's mouth returned to her arse, planting kisses across it before dipping down to collect the wetness that had spilled out. She then stood up slowly, kissing her way up the back that she so adored. As she reached her full height she let out a deep breath against the brunettes already moist earlobe. Her wandering fingertips reached under Bette, sliding through her wetness.

They both moaned softly as Tina's fingers made their way inside the brunette before pulling out fully.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" the blonde breathed.

"T…I need to kiss you"

Tina let the brunette turn in her arms, their lips colliding as she kept Bette pinned to the wall. She lifted Bette's leg and kept hold of her thigh as she wrapped it around her waist, leaving the brunette open and waiting for her. She pressed her fingers back inside the soft entrance, feasting on Bette's neck as she began to fuck her relentlessly. She used her own hips to push her hand, adding power to each of her thrusts. She knew that their time was limited and no further teasing was recquired.

Her hand was coated in Bette's wetness as she pumped in and out of her, every thrust hitting the spot that drove the brunette wild.

"T…uh…I can't….uh….stand"

"Yes you can babe, I've got you" the blonde soothed into her ear as her fingers continued to work their magic.

The blonde could feel Bette shaking as her standing leg threatened to give way so she tightened her grip on her thigh, wedging the brunette between herself and the wall so that there was no chance of her falling.

They kissed again, their mouths a battle of teeth, tongues and lips, but neither cared, it just increased the ferocity with which their bodies collided with one another.

"Fuck…T…"

"That's it babe, take it all"

"I….God…."

"Come Bette, I need you to come"

The hissed words of the blonde in her ear were all it took to send the brunette over the edge. She let herself be held up by Tina as the orgasm crashed over her, her head falling onto the blondes shoulder as she shook violently. Gently the blonde let go of the thigh that she was clasping, allowing Bette to place both feet back on the floor. The brunette leant back against the wall, wrapping her arms around Tina and kissing the top of her head. She let the blonde rearrange her clothes before stepping back to assess her appearance.

"Hmm…I can't seem to get rid of the 'I just had my brains fucked out' look" the blonde mused.

"It's a good job….you're the only one who knows what that looks like then" the brunette muttered, her breathing still ragged.

"Babe I think you're forgetting that there's at least two other women that you've slept with at this party" Tina pointed out, leaning in to kiss Bette's nose.

"Jodi and Alice?"

The blonde just nodded.

"Come here" the brunette pulled Tina into a tender embrace, rubbing her back gently "noone has ever fucked me like you"

The blonde smiled into Bette's chest, knowing that even under the influence of post-coital bliss, the brunette wouldn't say it unless she meant it.

"Ready to face the music?" Tina asked, stepping back.

"And dance?"

The blonde rolled her eyes "Come on, and be careful, the last thing we need is Alice to see us sneaking out of the bathroom with your hair like that"

"Like what?!" the brunette panicked, but got no response from the chuckling blonde who had already unlocked the door and moved out into the hallway.

She picked up her glass and downed the rest of her Scotch, peering round the bathroom door and finding to her relief that noone was looking her way. With her empty glass in hand, she made her way back to the kitchen for a refill, hoping that another glass of Scotch would go some way to relieve her body of the shakes.

"Hey Shane" she called across the kitchen as she poured herself a generous measure of the amber liquid.

"Yeah?" the skinny brunette made her way across the room to her friend.

"Have you seen Jodi?"

"Yeah, she said she was bored so she went home"

"Oh"

"You're not leaving are you?"

Bette looked across the room and caught Tina's eye as she tried to make conversation with Alice. The blonde attempted a wink but failed, it was a skill she had never managed to perfect.

The brunette turned back to Shane "Hell no, the party's just getting started"


	5. Chapter 5

Beep beep

Bette picked up her phone to read the latest message.

You know I could think of a better way to pass the time ;)

The brunette gulped. She'd been unable to get any marking done in the last half an hour since Tina started texting her. Apparently there had been some sort of disruption on the set of Lez Girls which had left the blonde waiting around in her trailer, where she would continue to be for the forseeable future.

Bette quickly typed a reply.

Oh really, would you like to elaborate on that? x

She tried again to turn her attention to the stack of art history essays that were cluttering her desk, but she couldn't get her thoughts off of the blonde. It had been four days since they had seen each other at Jenny's party, four long days, and the ache that Bette was feeling seemed to intensify with every passing moment.

Beep beep

She picked up her phone again, holding her breath as she waited for the message to appear on the screen.

What I'd really like is to have you on your knees infront of me right now

"Fuck" Bette groaned, immediately feeling herself begin to throb.

And what makes you think you could get me on my knees?

She pressed send and leant back in her chair, closing her eyes. She had gone beyond the initial excitement of the weekends liaisons, and now she simply ached to feel the blonde in her arms again. Jodi had been distant since she left the dinner party early, but Bette wasn't complaining. Since the redhead had left the following morning they had only crossed paths once at work and exchanged a couple of brief text messages.

Beep beep

I'd like to think the fact that my underwear's on the floor and I'm wearing a skirt would be enough temptation for you

Tina put down her phone with a smile on her face. She loved the fact that she knew Bette would be completely distracted from her work by now. Sending dirty texts was something that the old Tina would never have done, however the new blonde was full of confidence and knew exactly how to press the brunettes buttons.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up hurriedly, eagerly awaiting the brunettes response.

Are you wet for me?

Sighing, the blonde leant back in her seat and slid her hand between her legs. Coating her fingers in her wetness, she typed her response with her free hand.

I've got my fingers in my pussy right now and I can assure you I'm dripping

She closed her eyes and began to slowly stroke herself, imagining that it was Bette who was gently caressing her senstive nub. She was in no hurry, and just let her fingers wander over her soaking core. It had been so long since someone had ignited the fire in her like Bette could. In fact, when she thought about it, the last person to drive her this crazy was the brunette herself when they had previously reunited. But things were different this time. She was more confident, more self assured, and she had never felt more desirable. Whatever had been lacking in their sex life previously had been found in abundance this time around. The brunette looked at her with a fire in her eyes that the blonde had never seen before. She was able to make her feel so wanted, as though the brunette had never wanted anything more in her life. And for the first time, Tina felt like she had some sort of power over Bette. She knew what they were doing was wrong, particularly as they hadn't had a conversation about what it all meant, but she couldn't deny the fact that their illicit relations excited her like nothing had ever done before.

The blonde had to open her eyes as her phone vibrated again. She stilled the hand between her legs as she read the latest message.

Fuck T, you have no idea what the thought of your wet pussy does to me

Tina whimpered and resumed her ministrations, her fingers occasionally dipping down to gather more of her wetness. She could feel her clit hardening as she struggled to type her reply to Bette.

Tell me

She closed her eyes again as she let her thoughts wander, imagining that the brunettes fingers and tongue were on her. Bette seemed to know her body almost as well as she did herself, and every movement that her fingers made could just as easily have been the brunette's.

"I'd rather show you"

The blondes eyes flew open at the sound of the voice that filled her dreams. But this time she wasn't dreaming. Bette really was stood in her trailer, the door shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, blushing at the situation which the brunette had found her in.

"Someone got me all hot and bothered at work, and there was only one way to solve that problem"

The blonde failed to suppress a grin. She knew that adding Bette to the list of permitted visitors to the set would pay off one day.

"Don't stop on my account" the brunette said, her stare fixed firmly between Tina's legs.

The blonde's cheeks flushed as she began to move her fingers again, spreading her legs wider so that Bette could get a better view of what she was doing.

"Let me see you" the brunette commanded, trying to conceal the fact that her breathing was already ragged.

Tina whimpered and removed her hand from between legs, exposing herself completely to the brunettes hungry gaze. She unfastened her shirt, giving Bette a full view of her bra encased breasts.

"My god you're beautiful" Bette breathed, unable to hide her awe at the body of the blonde.

The blonde blushed before finding her confidence again "Are you gonna stand there staring all day or are you gonna get over here and touch me?"

Bette needed no further invitation and moved to stand infront of the blonde, before getting down onto her knees and resting her hands on Tina's thighs.

"I believe this is where you wanted me?"

Tina smiled and cupped the brunettes cheeks, pulling her face in and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Bette returned the kiss willingly, her hands stroking the soft skin of the blondes thighs. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together.

"Do you have any idea how crazy you've got me today? I haven't been able to think of anything apart from you" the brunette confessed.

The blonde simply responded with a kiss.

"I'm so wet for you" she whispered, kissing a trail across the brunettes cheek to her ear.

Tina reached between her legs and coated her fingers in her wetness, offering them to Bette. The brunette gladly accepted and took each finger into her mouth in turn, licking along the length of the digit and moaning at the taste of the blonde.

Bette took hold of the blondes ankles, lifting them up and apart and placing them on the sofa. This caused Tina to lean back and simply let herself be opened by the eager brunette.

"God I'm gonna lick you dry" Bette hissed, staring at the pool of wetness between the blondes legs.

Tina could only close her eyes and moan, willing the brunette to hurry up and lick her.

Much to the blondes displeasure, Bette managed to exercise a degree of restraint and moved her mouth first to Tina's thighs. She kissed her way up the left thigh, skipping over her sweet smelling centre to kiss her way back down the right.

"Please…no teasing…" the blonde begged.

"But the more I tease, the wetter you get. And the wetter you get, the tastier you get"

"If you don't lick me right now, I'll be forced to take matters into my own hands" threatened Tina.

Bette reached up and took the blondes hand, guiding it down between her legs.

"Touch yourself"

The blonde lifted her head and looked down at the brunette questioningly.

"I want to watch you" Bette confessed.

Tina smiled seductively and began to circle her clit with her index finger. The brunettes eyes were focused intently on the sight before her. She unconciously licked her lips as she watched the blonde begin to rub her clit, increasing the wetness that was spilling out of her.

"Go inside yourself" the brunette commanded.

The blonde obeyed and entered herself with one finger, moaning as she began to slide the digit in and out of herself.

"God you look so sexy right now" Bette murmured.

"Bette…please…I need your mouth on me"

The brunette growled and dove in, casting aside the blondes hand as she buried her face in her centre. She stretched her mouth to cover as much as possible, sucking and licking wildly as she lost herself in her actions. Her hands reached up to cup the blondes breasts, feeling her hardened nipples under their lace cover.

"Oh God Bette!" Tina gasped, reaching down to push the brunettes face into her.

Bette took the blondes clit into her mouth, sucking on it hard enough to cause her hips to jolt forwards.

"Please…"

Tina pulled down the cups of her bra, revealing her naked breasts to the hands of the brunette. Immediately Bette began to tug on the blondes nipples, rolling them between her fingers. She slid her tongue down to circle the blondes entrance, causing her to begin panting.

"Inside!" Tina hissed.

Not wanting to deny the blonde her request, Bette pushed her tongue as far into her as she could, loving the way her walls felt around it. Tina's hands gripped her head, trying to press her in further. She began to swirl her tongue, hitting all the nerve endings inside the blonde.

"Oh…my…God…that feels so fucking amazing"

Bette growled into her lover's centre, turned on further by the curse words that came out of the blonde. Leaving one hand to flick a hardened nipple, she brought down her hand to play with Tina's clit. Her tongue probed deeply into the blonde as she flicked both her nipple and clit in a matching rhythm. Tina rocked her hips back and forth, causing the brunettes tongue to slide in and out of her. Bette stretched her tongue so that it became firm, pressing into the blonde with every thrust of her hips.

"Shit….you're fucking me with your tongue…Bette…" the blonde panted.

Tina increased the pace with which she was bucking her hips, and in response the brunette began to flick both her swollen nubs with more rigour. The blonde forced herself to open her eyes, looking down at the brunette.

"Fuck!" she exhaled, overwhelmed by the sight.

It was as though Bette was everywhere. Her hands, her mouth, she covered Tina with herself. She was using every available part of her body to pleasure the blonde, and the combination of stimulations that Tina was experiencing was taking her to heights that she could not recall hitting before.

At that moment, Bette looked up and their eyes locked together. There was a glint in the brunettes eyes who was clearly enjoying this almost as much as the blonde. The sight of Bette staring up at her, her face buried inbetween her legs, sent a surge through the blondes body.

"Oh God…babe…I'm gonna come!"

Her words spurred the brunette on further, and as she sped up her ministrations she felt the blondes inner walls clench around her tongue. Tina struggled to keep her eyes open, but managed to focus her gaze on the brunette as she came.

"Fuuuuuuucckkkk!"

Tina fell limp against the sofa, a satisfied smile spreading across her face as she regained her breath. The brunette got to her feet and climbed onto the blondes lap, straddling her but taking care not to constrict her breathing. Tina buried her head in the brunettes chest, finding comfort in the arms that she had so missed.

"Can you come to set every day please?" she asked sweetly.

The brunette chuckled "Believe me T, if I could spend every day doing this I would"

There was a pause before Tina looked up to meet Bette's gaze.

"Then why don't you?" she asked softly.

Bette was saved from having to answer by the crackling of Tina's walkie talkie.

"Problem solved, we can resume shooting in ten minutes"

The blonde sighed and picked up the offending item, keeping one arm round the brunette.

"I'll be there in a minute" she responded reluctantly.

"I think that's my cue to leave" the brunette said sadly, climbing off Tina's lap.

The blonde stood and rearranged her clothes in an attempt to make herself look more respectable.

"I'm sorry" she apologised.

"Hey, I'm just grateful that I got this unexpected time with you"

Bette reaffirmed her statement with a slow kiss, careful not to reignite the passion of a moment ago.

"Will you be at the Planet for breakfast tomorrow?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Of course"

They kissed again before Tina watched the brunette leave her trailer. She fixed her clothes in the mirror and headed reluctantly back to the set, sexually satisfied but emotionally more confused than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thank you to those who have commented on this story so far. I'm honoured that some of you remember me from the old L Word site from so long ago, thank you so much for continuing to read :)**

The gang had gathered at the Planet for their weekly breakfast. They all had busy lives and couldn't always get together socially, but they made sure to attend their Friday breakfasts before work so as to catch up on the goings on of the past week. Well, mainly for Alice to make sure that she wasn't missing out on any gossip.

Bette had brought Angie with her that morning, and was due to hand her over to Tina for the weekend. The little girl was sitting on her lap, munching contently on the plate of fruit infront of her. Every so often the older Porter would reach over her daughters shoulder and steal a piece of orange.

"Momma!" the little girl scolded.

"Me?" Bette made her eyes big, attempting to look innocent.

"Porter are you stealing off your own daughter?" Alice asked incredulously.

Tina looked on with a smile on her face, loving the interraction between the two most important girls in her life, but also having to admit that she enjoyed watching Bette squirm under Alice's interrogation.

"Yes, she always steals my favourite bits!" Angie pouted and folded her arms.

"Tattle tale!" retorted Bette.

"Momma you can have the lemon, I don't like it"

"It's melon sweetie" Bette explained.

"I don't like lemon"

"How about you give Momma T a bit of your melon? I know it's her favourite"

Bette looked across the table at Tina and their eyes met. Everything around them disappeared and neither of them could breathe. It was as though the intensity of the stare was heightened by the fact that they were surrounded by other people.

Unfortunately for Tina, her daughter was intent on breaking her moment with her other mother. She was roused from her eye lock with Bette by a piece of melon hitting her square on the forehead.

"Angelica Kennard Porter, you apologise to your Momma right now!" Bette reprimanded the little girl.

"I'm sorry Momma" Angelica looked down at her lap "I was trying to share"

"It's ok kiddo, sharing is good, but next time pass it to me ok?" the blonde replied.

"Ok" Angelica nodded.

"So where's Jodi, Bette?" Alice piped up.

"Umm…she's really busy at the moment, when she's wrapped up in a project nothing can tear her away from it" the brunette stammered, unable to look at the blonde across the table from her.

"Is everything ok with you two?" Shane asked her friend.

"Yeah, everything's fine" Bette replied, still unable to meet Tina's gaze.

The blonde wasn't prepared to sit there and listen to any further details of Bette's happy relationship with Jodi, so she got up without saying a word and went to the bathroom.

Seeing Tina disappear into the bathroom, the brunette didn't care in that moment what others thought.

"Angie can you go and see your Auntie Shane for a moment?"

"Whyyyyy?" whined the little girl.

"Because I asked you to. I think Auntie Shane would like an Angie cuddle"

"Come here kid" Shane motioned to Angie.

The little girl jumped off her mother's lap and happily skipped over to Shane, clambering on her. Bette smiled gratefully at her friend and followed the blonde into the bathroom.

"T, are you in here?" she called out.

"Yeah" replied the blonde, coming out from one of the stalls.

Bette checked the other stalls to make sure that they were alone. The last thing she needed was any of her conversations with Tina getting fed back to Alice somehow.

"Are you ok?" the brunette asked, placing a hand on the blondes arm.

"I'm fine"

"T, please don't lie to me"

"What do you want me to say Bette?"

"I want you to tell me the truth"

"And are you telling yourself the truth?" the blonde retorted, looking up to meet Bette's gaze for the first time in the bathroom.

The brunette swallowed "What do you mean?"

"What is it that you want Bette? Do you even know?"

A tear trickled down the blondes cheek before she had a chance to stop it. Bette reached out and wiped the tear away, letting her hand cup the blondes cheek.

"Bette…" Tina breathed, shaking her head.

The brunette pulled her into her arms, and in that moment Tina couldn't fight it. She just let herself be wrapped up in Bette's embrace and felt the tears flow freely from her eyes.

"I love you" Bette whispered "I do know that"

The blonde lifted her head and their noses brushed, their eyes fixed intently on one another.

"Please don't hurt me" Tina begged softly.

Knowing the best way to answer the blonde, Bette leant in and kissed her softly. It was a kiss full of promise, full of love.

"You ready to go back out there?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec" Tina leant over the sink and dabbed her face with cold water, hoping to conceal her tear stained cheeks.

The two smiled at each other and squeezed one anothers hands before seperating and exiting the bathroom.

Bette made her way round to her daughter who was being bounced up and down on Shane's knee. She scooped up the little girl into her arms and spun her around.

"Bette, don't, she'll be sick!" warned Tina.

"You wouldn't be sick on me, would you Angie?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically and everyone laughed.

"Right I think it's time to get you to nursery little one" said Tina, getting her laughter under control.

"I'd best be off as well, so do you want to come and get her things from my car on the way out?" Bette asked.

"Yeah, sounds good"

The three said their goodbyes and made their way out to Bette's Saab. She unlocked the door and got out a bag of Angelica's belongings, handing them over to Tina.

"I swear, every week she seems to have more stuff" Tina complained.

Bette shrugged her shoulders.

"Right sweetie, say bye to your Momma" the blonde instructed her daughter.

"Bye Momma!" Angie called out.

"T…" Bette wrung her hands "do you think I could see you this weekend?"

"I dunno…." she turned to her daughter "Angie, what do you think? Should we invite your Momma for dinner tomorrow?"

Angelica folded her arms and scrunched up her eyebrows, appearing to be deep in thought "Only if she doesn't steal my dinner!"

The blonde chuckled at the indignant look on Bette's face.

"I'll have to steal off your Momma T instead" the brunette retorted, mirroring her daughters stance.

All three of them were giggling as the two women stepped closer together. Bette ruffled her daughters hair and kissed her on the top of her head before turning to the blonde. She leant in and kissed her softly on the cheek, her lips lingering for a few seconds longer than they would with anyone else.

"I'll see you both tomorrow"

It had been a long day at work and Bette was glad to finally get home and put her feet up. She took out her trusty bottle of Scotch and made her way out to the garden, settling herself on a chair by the pool. It was a warm night and she enjoyed the tranquility that being in the garden brought.

She took a sip of her Scotch and as the ice clinked against the side of the glass her thoughts turned to Tina. She had surprised herself with her confession in the bathroom earlier that day. It wasn't that she didn't mean it, there was no doubt in her mind that she loved the blonde. But she couldn't quite believe that she'd said it out loud.

The whole situation was a mess and she never intended it to happen this way. When she'd kissed Tina a week ago it had been instinctive. She'd always thought about the blonde, but never realised quite how intense her feelings were until that moment. It was as if she came undone the moment that the blonde returned her kiss.

"Hey" came a familiar voice from the adjacent garden.

The brunette looked up and smiled as Shane came into view.

She held up the bottle of Scotch "You fancy joining me?"

"I'd love to"

"Come on over, the doors unlocked"

A few moments later Shane had joined the brunette, and they clinked glasses before both taking a long sip of the amber liquid, enjoying the warm burn that it brought to the throat.

"Is everything ok with you?" Shane asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"Honestly?" Bette battled internally with what to tell her friend "No"

"Does this have something to do with Tina?"

Bette furrowed her brow "What makes you ask that?"

The skinnier women shrugged "She seemed pretty upset today, and I dunno, it seems like there's been some kind of tension between you guys recently"

Bette had to laugh at her friends intuition "You could say that. Shane, if I tell you something, it stays between us, right?"

"That goes without saying"

"I…I'm in love with Tina"

"No shit"

"Are you not even in the least bit shocked?"

Shane smiled "I think I've known for longer than you have yourself. It was just a matter of when you came to realise it. What you two have….that was never going to go away, no matter how hard you both tried"

"Shane…we've been having an affair"

Finally, a piece of information that wasn't expected by the younger woman "Well fuck me!"

Bette laughed "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather fuck Tina"

"So…how long has it been going on?"

"Just this past week. I kissed her at the SheBar opening" Bette confessed.

"Bette…just promise me this isn't all because you're jealous of Tina and Brenda"

"No, no, well yes I was jealous, but this is so much more than that. This is way beyond sex, it goes deeper than anything I've ever had with anyone else. Noone else even comes close to her"

The younger woman sighed in relief. For her part, she wasn't willing to sit by and watch her closest friends tear each other apart again "And how does Tina feel?"

"We haven't really talked about it…"

"Bette…"

"I know, I know. It's just everytime I see her, I can't control myself"

"Are you not worried that maybe she thinks this is just about sex for you? After all you're the one with the girlfriend, and as far as everyone knows, you're still with her"

"I told her I loved her today"

"Well that's a start. But what about Jodi?"

Bette just looked down at her glass.

"Bette, you are going to leave her aren't you?"

"I'm just so scared. I put all of this pressure onto Jodi to be in an exclusive relationship with me when she doesn't really believe in monogamy. And believe me, she has a temper on her. And more than that, I'm afraid of being a failure. Here she goes again, Bette Porter ruining another relationship. I'm cheating again, only this time it's with Tina instead of on her. What if that's just who I am?"

"You don't think I know that feeling? Don't blow your chance with Tina like I did with Carmen. Answer me this, who do you want to be with?"

"Tina" Bette responded immediately.

"Then be with her Bette, it really is that simple"

"I just don't think I could live with myself if I hurt her again"

"And you don't think she's hurting right now? As far as she's concerned you're still with Jodi and have no intention of leaving her. You don't think it hurts her to imagine that after you've shared her bed you're going straight back to your girlfriend?"

"But I'm not, I haven't been with Jodi like that since this whole affair started. It sounds crazy, but I'd feel like I was cheating on Tina"

"But does Tina know that?"

Bette shook her head "I guess not. But what if I screw this up Shane? And it's not just me and T to think about, there's Angie as well"

"Only you can control that, Bette. Forget about what you've done in the past, this is your chance to put things right. If you don't want to hurt her again, don't! If you truly love her, then you have it in you to make it work"

"I do Shane, I love her with everything that I am"

"Then there's your answer. Make it work"


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner at the Kennard house had been filled with laughter, and Angelica was revelling in having the attention of both her mothers at once. True to her word, Bette had attempted to steal chips from Tina's plate when she had finished her own, and had been rewarded with a slap on the wrist for her troubles.

The three of them cleared the table and were doing the dishes together in the kitchen, with Tina washing and Angie attempting to help Bette to dry and put away.

"Momma T?" piped up the little girl.

"Yes honey?"

"Is Momma B in trouble?"

The blonde laughed "Your Momma B is always in trouble"

"Hey!" exclaimed the brunette.

Grinning wickedly, Bette flicked the blondes arse with the tea towel she was holding before sprinting off into the living room.

"That's it Porter!" Tina yelled as she and Angelica gave chase.

Of course, the brunette really wanted to be caught, allowing herself to be pinned to the sofa by the blonde. Keen to get her own back, Tina proceeded to tickle the brunette, causing her to squirm beneath her.

"Ok ok, I give!"

"What do you say?" the blonde looked down at the flushed brunette as she straddled her hips.

"So-rry" Bette sang out, sticking out her tongue.

"What do you think Angie, is that enough of an apology?" Tina asked their daughter.

"Nope" Angie shook her head, giggling at her mothers.

Bette sat up so that her face was by the blondes neck and she looked up at her "Queen Tina, I most humbly apologise for my indiscretion and I grovel at your feet. Please be merciful in your punishment"

Tina laughed and kissed the brunette on the forehead, causing Bette to pout.

"What's the matter?"

"I want a proper one" the brunette sulked.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde leant down and planted a chaste kiss on Bette's lips.

"You can have a proper one when we don't have an audience" she whispered.

The brunette groaned inwardly, knowing that she had to keep her libido in check whilst their daughter was still awake.

At Angie's insistence they played three rounds of Go Fish. The little girl won the first round, and her blonde mother the latter two. Once again, Bette was sulking.

"I think your Momma B is being a sore loser again" Tina teased.

"I know" nodded Angie "sometimes I have to let her win or she gets sad"

Tina raised her eyebrows at Bette "Elizabeth Porter, do not tell me that our daughter actually has to let her supposedly adult mother win at games so that she doesn't sulk?"

"Ok then, I won't" Bette folded her arms.

"You are unbelievable" the blonde reprimanded.

"You always loved my competitive streak" the brunette pointed out.

"True" mused the blonde, pulling Bette's head into her lap "but maybe you should learn to be a bit more of a gracious loser when you're around our daughter"

"Yes Momma, be a gray…gray…gray-shoos loser" scolded Angie, mimicking her mother's tone.

The two women had to giggle at their daughter and pulled her in to them so that they were in family hug.

"Angie?"

"Yes Momma B?"

"You know I love you and your Momma more than anything in the whole world don't you?"

"More than chocolate?!" the little girl asked wide eyed.

Bette laughed "Yes, even more than chocolate"

"More than art?"

"Yep, more than art"

"More than Jodi?"

The brunette felt Tina freeze at their daughters question, while the little girl remained oblivious. Bette looked up from her position in Tina's lap and her eyes met the blondes.

"Much, much more than Jodi"

"Right Angie it's time for bed" Tina's voice shook slightly as she slid out from under the brunettes head, unable to make eye contact any more.

The little girl tried to protest, but eventually made her way to her room and got herself ready for bed with the assistance of both of her mothers. After several rounds of goodnight cuddles and kisses the two women left Angie to fall asleep. They returned to the sofa but sat in silence, both contemplating what they should say.

"T…" "Bette…" they both started simultaneously.

"You first" offered the blonde.

"T…what I said yesterday, and today, I meant it. I love you, I really do"

"Why do I sense there's a but coming?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"No buts T. This is it for me….you're it for me…"

"But what about Jodi?"

"I have to do what's right. Not just for me, but for Angie and….well, for you. I was so scared of doing the wrong thing, of messing this all up. But under all that fear, all that uncertainty, one thing never goes away. And that's the fact that I love you. I always have"

The blonde sighed and took Bette's hands in hers "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that"

A tear ran down the brunettes cheek "It's always been you T. I tried so hard to find someone else, I thought if I could at least be happy in a relationship then I'd get by. I thought I loved Jodi, but what I feel for her pales into insignificance when compared to how I feel about you"

"Bette…I don't want to be the other woman. I don't think I can handle being your bit on the side"

"T you could never be that. I…I'm going to end things with Jodi"

"Really?" the blondes eyes lit up.

"I need you to know, Jodi and I…"

"Bette, I really don't want to hear about her" Tina interrupted.

"Please hear me out. I've barely seen or spoken to her since you and I…you know…and we haven't been intimate in a long time"

"Sshh" Tina silenced her with a kiss "it's ok. Let's just focus on us"

"I like the way you think" the brunette smiled.

"Babe…" the blonde took a deep breath, looking deep into her lovers eyes "I've never stopped loving you. No matter how much hurt we caused each other, I couldn't help but love you. I tried so hard to hate you, I did and said some unforgiveable things because I thought if I hurt you enough, I could change the way I felt. But no matter how damn hard I tried, the love was still there. And seeing you with Jodi, it killed me Bette"

"I never knew. You helped me win her back!"

"You had to make your own decisions babe. But inside I was screaming 'Pick me, pick me!'. I swear to god it was one of the hardest things I ever did" the blonde admitted.

Bette scooched over and took the blondes face in her hands.

"I pick you" she breathed, kissing her tenderly "I pick you, I pick you, I pick you"

"I love you. More than ever, I really do" Tina whispered.

Clutching at the blondes neck, the brunette kissed her hungrily. Their mouths seperated as they rested their foreheads together.

"You have my heart T. Please, take my body"

Tina moaned and got to her feet, practically dragging the eager brunette to her bedroom. Their lips met again as the blonde moved to unbutton Bette's shirt, casting it aside before letting her hands roam over the muscular torso before her. The brunette moved her hands to the blondes waist, trying to lift her top in an attempt to even up the clothing situation, but Tina was having none of it.

"Nuh uh" she shook her head "you asked me to take your body, so I'm taking it"

The brunette could only whimper in response as Tina's mouth attached itself to her neck. She felt a pair of hands move to unbutton her pants, and she was more than willing to kick them off. Those familiar hands wrapped around her body, unhooking her bra with ease as the blondes mouth feasted on her neck.

Bette could do nothing except stand there and let the blonde undress her. There was noone else that she would give herself to so willingly.

Tina ran her hands down the brunettes front, brushing over her pertruding nipples. Hearing her lover groan, she kissed her deeply as she began to massage her breasts. Bette couldn't control herself, her fingers gripping the blondes hips.

"Oh no you don't" warned Tina "you keep your hands to yourself"

The brunette sighed and clenched her hands into fists by her sides. Tina kissed her way down the brunettes chest, getting down onto her knees. She then turned her attention to the one remaining item of clothing. Placing soft kisses across Bette's hips, the blonde hooked her fingers under the lacy underwear that was before her eyes and slid it down to the floor. Bette stepped out of it and the blonde got to her feet, admiring the sight before her.

In that moment, Tina felt more powerful than she ever had before. The brunette looked so vulnerable stood there naked before her. And god what a beautiful sight that was.

She stepped in and placed her hands on Bette's hips, taking her time kissing her. Both women moaned as their tongues brushed and the brunette could feel herself shivering in anticipation of the pleasure that she knew the blonde would give her.

"Do you trust me?" Tina breathed.

"Completely"

"Good. I want you on all fours on the bed" the blonde commanded.

"T?" Bette asked nervously.

"I'm gonna take you like you've never been taken before" growled Tina.

"Oh fuck" murmured the brunette.

Despite her hesitations, Bette did as she was told. She was giving up every ounce of control to the blonde, and it was a symbolic moment for her. However, it was also unbelievably erotic. She trusted Tina with every part of her being, and this was the moment were she truly gave herself to the blonde.

Tina watched intently as the brunette crawled onto the bed, remaining on her hands and knees. She turned her head to look back at the blonde, and that was all the confirmation she needed. Her pupils were dilated, and Tina knew that look. It was one of utter arousal and love.

The blonde moved to the bed, kneeling up behind the bent over brunette. She ran her hands freely over the magnificent arse that was before, giving it all the adulation that it deserved.

"You're mine" she growled, gripping the brunettes hips to pull her back against her.

"Yes…T…I'm all yours…please take me"

Tina slid her hand between the brunettes legs, forcing her thighs apart. She let her fingers slip through her folds, moaning at the wetness that she found.

"Fuck!" groaned Bette, dropping her head down.

The blonde coated her fingers in Bette's wetness and then slowly dragged her hands upwards, spreading the wetness as she went. Her fingers came to rest by the tightest of the brunettes holes, a place that as yet was untouched.

Bette gasped. This was something that they'd never done before, never even discussed. The old Tina was somewhat vanilla, and would never have dreamed of suggesting such a thing. And Bette was too prim and proper to ask for it. But the fact that it was so forbidden, so taboo, so downright dirty, excited her even further. Slowly the blonde began to circle the hole with her finger, covering it with her wetness.

"Do you trust me B?"

"Yes…take me…" the brunette begged.

Gently the blonde pressed her finger into Bette, easing it in bit by bit. She just held her finger inside her, letting her body become used to the foreign intrusion. The brunette could feel herself start to relax, her muscles accepting the blondes finger. Once Tina felt the brunettes muscles loosen she slowly started to withdraw her finger.

"Nooo…" whimpered Bette.

Smiling, the blonde slid the finger back in, gradually building up a rhythm, but still careful not to hurt the brunette.

"Do you like that baby?"

Bette bit her lip, not wanting to admit just how much she was enjoying it.

"I wanna hear you babe, do you like me touching you like this?"

"Yes…" whimpered the brunette "only you"

"Only me B, I'm the only one who can touch you like this"

Slowly the blonde continued her movements, her finger moving in and out, hearing the brunette gasp each time she entered her. She leant forwards, pressing her body against Bette's back, kissing her on the shoulder.

"I love you" the blonde whispered.

She sat back up onto her knees, letting her free hand wander round to the front of the brunettes thigh. Teasingly she drew circles with her fingertip, moving closer and closer to her core. Hearing Bette groan, she had pity on her and let her finger make contact with the brunettes clit.

"Oh fuck!" Bette yelped.

Tina began to press on the brunettes clit, rubbing it in circles. Though she may have been too shy to speak, Bette's body had no such problems. She began to thrust herself backwards and forwards, impaling herself on the blondes finger.

"Two!" she blurted out, blushing as she heard herself.

The blonde grinned, rubbing harder on the brunettes clit.

"You think you can take more baby?"

Bette nodded her head furiously, having lost the power of speech.

The blonde pulled out of the brunette, sliding two fingers down to coat them in wetness. When she was satisfied that they were suitably wet, she returned to Bette's arse and eased the fingers in. Once again she stilled her movements, allowed the brunettes body to readjust. She took her lead from Bette, who, once she was ready, began to rock herself back and forth on the fingers. She resumed her stimulation of the brunettes clit, feeling her own body rock against her lover.

"T…" groaned the brunette.

Tina looked down at Bette's hands, which by now were grasping the bedsheets, her knuckles turning white with the intensity of her grip. Their bodies rocked together, the sweat beads trickling down the brunettes back.

"God I love it when you give yourself to me" the blonde breathed.

"I'm yours…" panted Bette "all yours"

"…so fucking sexy…" Tina murmured.

"Take me take me take me" chanted the brunette.

With one last thrust of her fingers and one last rub on her clit, the blonde was able to send Bette over the edge. The brunettes arms gave way as she came, her screams smothered by the pillow. Tina fell with her, covering her shoulders in kisses as she covered her body with her own.

"T?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you take your clothes off now?"

The blonde chuckled "Always the perv"

"Nooo…I just want to feel your skin on mine" Bette protested.

Tina got up and stripped, crawling back over the brunettes prostrate body. She laid on top of her back, her breasts pressing against Bette's taut muscles.

And it was in that position that the two fell asleep, pressed tightly together with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Bette sat on the sofa wringing her hands nervously. She checked her phone for about the tenth time in as many minutes. True to form, Jodi was running late. In all the months that they had been dating, the brunette was unable to recall a time when her girlfriend had been on time. She'd asked her to come by the house after work, determined to clear up this mess once and for all. But of course, the redhead was already half an hour late.

She glanced at the bottle of Scotch on the sideboard, her resolve to stay sober for this encounter weakening with every moment that Jodi failed to show. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that Tina was there with her, the thought of the blonde sitting beside her always calmed her instantly. No matter how painful this evening was, Tina was worth it.

A knock came at the door, ending the brunettes silent contemplation.

Taking a deep breath, she rose from the sofa and moved to open the door.

"Jodi, come in"

She nervously led the redhead to the sofa, unable to make eye contact.

"What's going on Bette? I was busy at the studio you know"

"I think we need to talk" the brunette looked over at her girlfriend.

"What about?"

"Us"

"Is this going to take long?" Jodi asked, looking at her watch.

"It would have been a lot quicker if you'd been on time" the brunette muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look, Jodi, the past months have been…great, and I really do believe we had something good going on, but…"

"But what?"

"It's just not working anymore" Bette said quietly.

Jodi just laughed "What, you think you can find someone better?"

"Actually, yes, yes I do"

"Let me guess, Tina? You're still pining over her?" the redhead spat.

"I don't expect you to even begin to understand"

"You think you can actually make things work with some slut who can't make her mind up whether she wants to be with a man or a woman?"

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" Bette tried to keep control of her temper, a feat which was growing harder with each word that the redhead spoke about her love.

"Defensive aren't we? You really think she can give you more than I can?"

Bette got to her feet "Tina is worth ten of you! Jodi, I can't do this anymore. I'm sick of the constant put downs, the snide comments, always being late. I need to be with someone who sees me as an equal, not someone at their beck and call who has to fit themselves around your busy schedule"

"And you don't think that's exactly what you'll do to Tina? Funny how you hate it when the shoes on the other foot" Jodi retorted.

"I love Tina. Ok, I've said it. I love her. I thought I loved you, but in all honesty it was lust, it was excitement, it was admiration for your creativity. But it never came close to how I feel about her"

"You'll get bored Bette"

"Never"

"You've cheated before and you'll cheat again. Clearly she doesn't have enough skills in the bedroom to keep you interested for long"

"You have no idea"

Jodi stood and the two women stared each other down.

"I'm warning you Bette, you'll regret this" the redhead snarled, her nostrils flaring.

"No, I won't. This is the best decision I've made in a long time"

Without warning, the palm of Jodi's hand struck Bette's cheek. The brunettes hand moved to her reddening cheek, her eyes wide in shock.

"You really think I'm just going to let you leave me for that whore?"

"Showing your true colours now, aren't you?" Bette snapped back.

The redhead launched herself at Bette, a hand grasping her throat as she pinned her to the sofa.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with Bette Porter! You think you're so high and mighty, that you're some Goddess that has women falling over their feet to be with her. Well let me tell you this" Jodi hissed, leaning in closer to Bette's face "I could never have stayed faithful to you anyway, you're just too boring. I've been fucking Amy for months now. I had to get my kicks from somewhere!"

Bette couldn't help but laugh.

"You find that funny?"

"Actually, yes I do. You want to know where I was that night at Jenny's party when you couldn't find me? I was in the bathroom with Tina, getting from her what you could never give me"

Jodi struck the brunette across the face again. With one firm push, Bette managed to dislodge the redhead from her position on top of her, causing her to land on the floor.

"Just get out" Bette hissed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Jodi threatened, getting to her feet.

"Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours, you understand?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"You know fully well that I could ruin you, Jodi. You want to push me?"

"You're all talk"

"Try me"

With one last flick of her hair, the redhead stormed out of the house, slamming the door on her way. She waited until she heard Jodi's car pull away down the street before she allowed the tears that had been building to fall. There was only one person she needed right now. She grabbed her car keys and headed out of the door, not caring to pack a bag.

The tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she drove the route that she knew by heart. She could barely see for her eyes were so clouded over, but thankfully she made it in one piece. Knocking on the door, she was greeted by a shocked looking Tina.

"Bette? What the hell happened?"

The blonde pulled Bette into her arms, closing the door behind her, and the brunette dissolved into floods of tears once more. She let herself be guided to the sofa and clung to the blonde.

"Momma?" Angie came into the living room in her pyjamas.

"Angie sweetie, can you go back to bed please?" Tina asked gently.

"Why is Momma B sad?"

"If you go back to bed your Momma and I will come and see you in a bit ok?"

The little girl seemed satisfied with that, and made her way back to bed. The blonde then turned to the older Porter who was sobbing in her arms.

"Bette, honey, will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"T…" the brunette lifted her head to meet the blondes concerned gaze "I left her"

"Babe, your face!"

Gently Tina reached out a hand to stroke Bette's cheek.

"Did she hit you?" the blonde asked softly.

Bette could only nod.

"I'll kill her, I swear to God, I'll kill her" the blonde tensed up.

"No T, please. Just hold me" begged the brunette.

The two clung together, both shedding tears for the pain that Jodi had caused the brunette.

"I've got you Bette. And I promise, I'm never letting go" Tina soothed.

"I love you. She's out of our lives baby, I won't let her hurt either of us again. It's just me and you"

"And the litte one in there" the blonde nodded towards Angelica's bedroom "You fancy saying goodnight to our daughter?"

"I would love nothing more"


	9. Chapter 9

"T?"

The blonde opened her eyes and looked down at the women who had her head buried in her chest.

"Yeah babe?"

"Please don't be mad at me…"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I talked to Shane about us"

There was a pause as Tina considered what the brunette had just said.

"It's ok"

Bette looked up "It is?"

"Yeah" the blonde soothed, stroking Bette's back "I understand that you needed someone to talk to. And I'd much rather it was Shane than someone like Alice"

Both women laughed "Really you should thank her"

"And why's that?"

"She gave me the kick up the backside that I needed"

"Well I'll be sure to thank her appropriately when I next see her"

"Just so long as you don't thank her in the way that you thank me" Bette warned.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, rolling them over so that she was hovering over the brunette.

"You mean I can't reward Shane with sexual favours?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Nope" the brunette smirked "those are reserved exclusively for me"

Tina leant down and took Bette's earlobe between her teeth. She nibbled on it gently as she let her naked body press down on top of the brunettes.

"Someone's pretty confident about that" she whispered.

"Uhh.." murmured the brunette "that might have something to do with the fact that you're naked in bed with me"

"Technicalities"

The blonde let her lips drift to Bette's, slowly kissing her as her hands tangled into the mass of wild curls. Welcoming the kiss, the brunette let her hands wander up and down the blondes sides. Both of them focused all their attentions on the kiss, their lips moving together in perfect harmony. Tina hesitantly flicked out her tongue, making brief contact with the brunettes.

"Mmmm" Bette moaned softly.

The brunette parted her legs, letting the blonde fall slightly so that their legs were scissored. She slid her hands up to Tina's hair and deepened the kiss. Their tongues met and both women exhaled deeply.

"God I missed your kisses" breathed the brunette.

Tina smiled down at her. Although they had only been together two nights ago, she understood exactly what Bette meant. None of her other lovers had ever been able to compare to the kissing skills of one Bette Porter.

"I missed you" Tina whispered, leaning down to reconnect their lips.

Slowly their bodies began to rock together, and every kiss between the pair lingered as they tried to wordlessly convey their love for one another. The brunette dragged her nails gently down Tina's back, sending a wave of shivers down her spine.

"Make love to me" the brunette asked quietly.

The blonde traced a finger down Bette's cheek, letting the tip run around the brunettes lips.

"Together?" asked Tina softly.

Bette nodded and their lips pressed together again. She ran her hands down to grip the blondes arse, pulling her in to increase the friction between their bodies. Her tongue explored Tina's mouth, causing the blondes core to pulse. She could just imagine the brunettes tongue doing the same thing to her centre and it was driving her crazy. But that was for another night. Tonight was all about their bodies being in contact, about seeking comfort in one another's arms.

"Keep your eyes on me baby" the blonde instructed.

The brunette nodded, happy to let Tina take care of her.

Tina lifted her body slightly and took hold of Bette's calf. She bent the brunettes leg up, spreading her open. She then parted her own legs, angling her body slightly so that she could lower herself onto the brunette.

Both women gasped as their centres made contact. After getting over the initial shockwaves, Tina began to slowly rock herself backwards and forwards. She tilted herself down towards Bette, but arched her back with each movement of her hips.

The brunette looked up at Tina, their eyes meeting in a stare of pure, unadulterated love. She let her gaze run downwards, admiring the blondes body as it moved on top of her. The angle at which Tina was arched caused her breasts to stand out even more than usual, and the brunette couldn't tear her eyes away as they moved with every jerk of the blondes hips.

"Babe…my eyes are up here"

Bette blushed at forced herself to look up at the blondes eyes.

"It's ok, I love it when you look at me like that" Tina confessed "but tonight I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours"

The brunette moved her hands to the blondes hips, guiding her rocking motion. Their eyes focused on each other as their wetness mixed together, each of them moaning at the friction between their clits.

"You feel so good baby" Bette groaned.

The two women fought hard to keep their eyes open, knowing the reward of the look in one anothers eyes would be worth it. The blondes hand dug into Bette's thigh which still remained bent back, using it as a handle to pull herself against. Her free hand moved to cup a pert breast, squeezing it as she felt the brunettes fingers dig into her hips.

"Fuck…babe…" panted the blonde.

Tina was struggling for breath, her back arching further as she sought more contact with the brunette. Their bodies slid against one another, their centres slick with the arousal that spilled out of them, their torsos glistening with sweat.

"T…I'm close…"

Hearing the words caused Tina to moan and increase the speed with which she was grinding herself on the brunette.

"Hold on…hold on for me baby…" she stuttered.

"Teeeeee" Bette wailed, grabbing the blondes hand from her breast and squeezing it tightly.

The brunette bit her lip, desperately trying to hold off her impending orgasm.

"I…can't…" stuttered Bette.

No longer able to keep the overwhelming pleasure at bay, the brunettes mouth fell open and a shaky groan filled the room.

As she felt her lovers body begin to shake, Tina found herself being overtaken by her own orgasm.

"Fuuuuuuuccckkkkk" she moaned, grasping onto the brunette for dear life.

Being the first to recover, Bette straightened out her bent leg and sat up, wrapping her arms around the blonde. They breathed heavily against one another, holding on tightly.

"Lay with me" whispered Tina once she had recovered her senses.

Keeping her head buried in the blondes chest, Bette willingly lay down with her. They wrapped their limbs around one another, desperate for as much contact as possible.

"T….I know I probably have no right to ask this…but do you think we could keep this our secret for a while?"

"Apart from Shane, you mean?"

The brunette hid her eyes in the blondes chest.

"I'm kidding baby…I like the idea of keeping it to ourselves"

"Really?" Bette looked up nervously

"Yeah. I think we could do without prying noses in our business"

"Alice?"

"You said it. Besides….it's kind of exciting having it as a secret"

"Does that mean I can come sneaking into your trailer again for some lunchtime fun?"

Tina grinned and kissed the brunette "Oh I think I might have to insist on it"


	10. Chapter 10

Tina sighed as she finished the last of her lunch and flipped over the final page of the scene that she was reading. She'd been on set since 6 o'clock that morning and felt like they were getting nowhere. The decision had been taken to take an extended lunch in the hopes that when they got back the lead actress, Nikki Stevens, would be able to bring something more to the scene.

A knock on the door got her attention.

"Come in" she called.

The door opened and she immediately felt the tension fall away from her body as her tall dark lover entered her trailer.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you right now" she said with a smile.

"Bette Porter, Relaxation Inc, at your services ma'am" the brunette replied with a sarcastic bow.

The blonde grinned and got to her feet. The two women met half way, and Tina cupped the brunettes cheeks, welcoming the kiss that she was offered. She pushed her body against Bette's, and pulled her head back in surprise when she felt something pressing against her pelvis. Her brow furrowed as she ran a hand down to the brunettes crotch.

"Bette Porter….are you packing?!" she asked incredulously.

The brunette crashed her lips against Tina's, backing her towards the sofa. Pushing her lover down into a seated position, she smirked down at her.

"I thought my lady might need a little tension relieving"

Her eyes fixed on the brunettes, Tina reached up and unfastened her belt. She slid her zipper down and freed the dildo from its fabric constraints.

"Well, someone sure is pleased to see me" she mused.

The blonde wrapped her hand around the toy and slowly began to slide it up and down its length. She watched as Bette bit her lip, knowing full well that her movements were causing it to press against her clit.

Their eyes bore into one another as the brunette dropped to her knees. She wrapped a hand around the blondes neck, pulling her in for a searing kiss. She felt Tina's mouth opening, welcoming her tongue, as two hands tangled into her hair. Continuing the kiss, she reached down and slid her hands up the blondes thighs, bunching her skirt around her waist.

"Lift up for me" she instructed.

The blonde obliged, allowing Bette to slide her underwear down her legs and cast it aside. Keeping her eyes on Tina's, the brunette kissed her way up the newly exposed thighs, spreading the blondes legs to allow her head in.

"Bette…" the blonde murmured, stroking the brunettes hair in encouragement.

Bette smiled and dipped her head, running her tongue up the length of the blondes centre.

"God…" stammered Tina, her words catching in her throat.

The brunette let her tongue find the blondes clit, circling it and feeling it harden under her ministrations. She ran a hand up and used one finger to find the spot that she knew would cause the blonde to flood with wetness. She stroked gently, her eyes locked on Tina's as she suckled her clit.

"How do you always find that spot so easily?" the blonde groaned.

Bette smirked and pulled back slightly, her finger continuing to stroke the exact spot that Tina was referring to.

"Because I know every inch of your body" she purred "and I know when you're aching for me to fuck you"

"Oh really?"

"Mmm hmm…I know that right now you're desperate for me to stop teasing because you're desperate to be fucked"

"I…I'm not desperate…" the blonde stammered.

The brunette chuckled as she shifted their position so that Tina was laid back on the sofa and she was knelt between her legs. Holding the blondes thighs apart, she looked down at her.

"Not desperate eh? Your body tells a different story baby"

"Babe…" whimpered Tina.

"Are you still trying to deny it T?"

Bette smirked as she reached down, gently tugging on the blondes clit.

"Yessss" hissed Tina.

"Yes what baby?"

"Please…"

"You don't ask you don't get T. I want to hear you beg" the brunette teased.

"Bette…please…." begged the blonde.

"I can't hear you baby…"

"BETTE PORTER GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE AND FUCK ME!"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely" the brunette responded with a wink.

She leant over the blonde, kissing her deeply as her fingers moved down to circle Tina's hole. The blonde was kissing her hungrily as she reached between them and let the tip of the dildo press at Tina's entrance.

"Oh god…" the blonde whimpered, her head tilting back.

Bette smiled and ran her tongue along the length of the blondes exposed neck. She used her hand to ease the toy in, and Tina held her breath as she let herself be filled.

"You love it when I fill you, don't you T?"

"God yes, baaaaabe"

The brunette smirked wickedly as she pushed the last of the dildo in, causing Tina to yelp. The blonde was already dripping from Bette's earlier teasing and she took the toy comfortably.

Bette rested her hands on either side of the blondes head as she used her bodyweight to keep the dildo pressed inside her. Tina's mouth hung open and the brunette couldn't resist the temptation to lean and flick her tongue over the blondes.

Immediately the blonde grabbed the brunettes head, pulling her into a desperate kiss. Their tongues battled and Tina's hands clutched desperately at the brunettes neck and shoulders.

The brunette propped herself up on one elbow, sliding her other hand down to reach under the blondes thigh. She pulled Tina against her, causing the dildo to push even further inside her.

Their lips parted as Bette lifted her hips up, before plunging the toy back into her lover.

"Fuuuuuccckkkkk!" the blonde yelped, her eyes clenched shut.

Using her grip on the blondes thigh as leverage, the brunette began to thrust in a steady rhythm, filling Tina with the dildo before withdrawing and slamming it back into her.

She grinned wickedly as her eyes focused on the blondes face, her mouth stretched wide in a silent scream. She rocked her hips back and forth, enjoying the pressure that was being created against her own clit. Both women were panting, clawing desperately at one another in an attempt for further contact. The brunette leant down, her lips finding Tina's again, enveloping them in a warm and inviting kiss.

"T…" she breathed "I want to watch you ride me"

The blonde whimpered, nodding her head enthusiastically. Bette slowly pulled out, causing the blonde to groan as she found herself empty once again.

The brunette sat up, holding the toy so that it stuck upwards between her legs. Shakily Tina got to her knees, straddling the brunette and leaning down to kiss her softly. The kiss remained unbroken as she slowly lowered herself down onto the dildo, whimpering into Bette's mouth as she felt herself widening to take it all in.

Once the blondes body had taken in the tip of the toy, the brunette moved her hands to knead her arse, encouraging her further. She rested her head against Tina's neck as she looked down in awe at the sight of the dildo disappearing inside her lover.

"That's it baby….take it all…" she groaned.

The blonde threw her head back and dug her fingers into Bette's shoulders as she pushed herself down to take the rest of the toy. She felt the brunettes tongue licking up her neck as she settled herself in her lap.

"Ride me T" hissed the brunette.

Tina moaned as she began to grind herself in Bette's lap, gradually building up the pace. As her movements quickened, she began to lift herself up and down, taking more of the toy each time. She felt Bette's hands on her hips, helping to steady her as bounced freely on top of the brunette.

"Ohhhh….fuuuuccckkkk…." she panted, clinging on to Bette.

The blonde tilted back, allowing Bette a perfect view of her pussy swallowing the dildo. The brunette let out a moan of her own as she took in the sight, loving the way that the blonde gave up everything to her.

She reached down to tap the blondes clit, keeping one hand wrapped around her lower back. Tina gasped at the added stimulation and began to impale herself harder on the toy.

"B….I'm gonna come….I'm gonna come…."

"Come baby….I want to watch you come on top of me"

Driving herself downwards forcefully, Tina shook violently, her head flung back as she cried out in pleasure. She panted her way through the orgasm, clutching Bette's head into her chest as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Once she had stilled her motions, she released her grip on the brunettes head and kissed her lovingly. She slowly lifted herself up, whimpering as she released the toy from inside her.

"Mmm…looks like you made a bit of a mess T…"

Tina looked down at the toy, which was now covered in her cum.

"I think maybe you should clean it up" Bette suggested.

The blonde got to her knees with a raised eyebrow. The brunette had never asked her to do this before, but she was more than willing to do anything that her lover desired.

Wrapping one hand around the base of the dildo, she moved her mouth to the tip, letting her tongue run over the rubber that was covered in her juices. She looked up at the brunette as she swirled her tongue and found Bette staring down at her intently.

The brunette spread her legs further, settling back against the sofa to enjoy the sight of the blonde submitting to her further.

Tina began to take more of the toy in her mouth, secretly enjoying the taste of herself as she licked it clean. Using her hand at the base of the toy, she pushed it into Bette in time with her licks.

"Fuck!" Bette gasped.

She hadn't realised just how sensitive her clit had become during her pleasuring of the blonde. The sight of Tina's mouth wrapped around the toy, combined with the sensation of it rubbing against her throbbing core, was sending shockwaves through her body. She reached down to brush the blondes hair out of her eyes, holding it back so that she could watch her face intently.

The toy was no longer coated in her wetness, but that did not stop Tina from continuing to encompass it with her mouth. This was all about Bette now. She increased the pressure with which she was pressing the dildo against the brunette, enjoying the look of pleasure that was plastered across her face. The hands in her hair encouraged her further, and she smiled at the way that Bette still managed to tenderly caress her forehead with her thumb whilst she was pleasuring her.

"Oh my god T…" the brunette breathed.

She couldn't believe how much she was getting off from this. She'd suggested that Tina clean the toy as she enjoyed asserting her power in sexual acts with the blonde, but she'd never imagined that her lover would be able to drive her to the edge with her actions.

"You like me sucking you off?" Tina asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Fuck….baby I love what you do to me…"

The blonde pressed down with the toy again and the brunette could feel the pleasure building. She moved her hands to her sides to grip onto the sofa.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she chanted.

Tina looked up and watched as Bette's face contorted in pleasure. With one last push on the dildo, the brunette gasped and let the orgasm take over her body. She fell back against the sofa, panting, and beckened Tina to her. The blonde happily crawled up and pulled her lover into her chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes, fingers gently caressing one another as they recovered. Bette kissed the blonde on the forehead before fastening the dildo back into her pants. She helped Tina to smooth down her skirt and fixed her hair before kissing her gently.

"I should probably go" she said sadly.

The blonde nodded "I don't have much longer on my lunch. But I'll speak to you this evening?"

"Of course" smiled the brunette as she got to her feet.

They kissed again, neither woman able to wipe the smile off her face.

"Here" Bette said, bending down to pick up the blondes underwear from the floor "you might want to put these back on"

"Thanks" Tina replied, taking the item from the brunettes hand "but I'd rather you imagine me going commando all day"

"Teeeee" groaned the pouting brunette "now I won't be able to concentrate all afternoon"

"What? I like knowing you're thinking about me"

"I'm always thinking about you baby"

"Kiss ass"

"Only when it comes to you"

"Come on, out" Tina shooed her lover, still grinning "some of us have work to do"

"Fine fine!" Bette held up her hands in defeat "I'll speak to you later T"

"Love you babe"

"Love you too"


	11. Chapter 11

Tina sat on her daughter's bed having finished her bedtime story. Despite the fact that she wasn't biologically related to Bette, it never ceased to amaze the blonde how much their daughter had come to resemble her other mother. It wasn't just her appearance, although she'd soon learned to use the Porter pout and puppy dog eyes to her advantage, but she had so many mannerisms that were quite simply a replication of Bette's.

Smiling at Angelica, she held up her phone.

"What do you say we call your Momma B and say goodnight?"

Angie grinned and clapped her hands "Me, I call!"

"No baby, let me call your Momma and then I'll pass the phone to you"

Previously Tina would have had no problem letting her daughter make the phone call, however given the current status of her and Bette's relationship she couldn't be sure how her lover would answer the phone.

She pressed number one on her speed dial and the phone rang several times before it was answered.

"Hey gorgeous" came the sultry purr from the other end of the line.

Tina smiled the second that she heard Bette's voice "Hey B. I've got your daughter here and she'd like to say goodnight to you"

"Oh really? And she suggested this did she?"

"It may have been my suggestion…but she was more than happy to go along with it"

"Why Miss Kennard, are you using our daughter as an excuse to speak to me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Tina replied with a grin.

"Me me me I wanna talk" Angie interrupted, clambering over Tina.

"There you go sweetie" the blonde handed the phone to her daughter.

"Hi Momma B!" exclaimed the little girl.

"Hi Princess, are you all ready for bed?"

"Yeah Momma T has told me a story and now she's tucked me in to bed"

"Lucky you" smiled Bette "what was the story about?"

"A beautiful princess of course"

Bette chuckled "Of course. And by any chance does this beautiful princess have a beautiful blonde queen for a mother?"

"Yes but the most beautiful of them all was the queen with the brown hair"

Tina blushed as her daughter recounted the tale that she had told her minutes earlier. On the other end of the phone Bette was grinning, touched by the way that she had been included in the blondes story, and flattered by her description of her.

The brunette recovered herself enough to continue speaking to her daughter "Well after all that excitement do you think it's time you went to sleep little one?"

"Okaaaay" agreed the little girl reluctantly.

"Night boo"

"Night Momma"

Angelica handed the phone to Tina and settled herself down in her bed.

"Give me a sec to say goodnight to Angie" the blonde said into the phone before leaning down to kiss her daughter on the head.

"Night Momma" Angie said, her eyes already closed.

"Sleep tight sweetie"

With one last look at her daughter, Tina left the room, closing the door quietly. She then turned her attention to the other brunette in her life who was waiting at the end of the phone.

"Hey you" she said softly, making her way into her own bedroom.

"Hey T" the brunette couldn't wipe the smile off her face "So you're telling our daughter stories about brown haired queens as well now?"

Tina blushed profusely "Bette….I didn't know she'd tell you"

"Don't be embarrassed baby, I think it's cute"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only I think you got one of the details wrong"

"What's that?"

"Well, the blonde queen is definitely the most beautiful of them all"

Tina chuckled "Smooth Porter"

"How is my beautiful queen anyway?"

"Tired" the blonde admitted "we've been having a nightmare on set these past few days and it's really sapping all my energy"

"You think you're gonna be ok for the Planet tomorrow night?"

"As if Alice will give me a choice! You might be carrying me by the end of the night though"

"I see no problem with that" Bette chuckled.

"I think people may start asking questions if that happened"

The brunette groaned "It's gonna be so frustrating not being able to kiss you all night"

"I promise you can have your share of kisses before we go out"

Bette smiled again "Are you still ok to drop Angie here first?"

"Of course. Have you booked a babysitter?"

"Yeah I went with that Melissa that we used last time"

Tina raised an eyebrow "The cute blonde?"

"T….is that a hint of jealously that I sense?" teased Bette.

"Nooooo" the blonde lied.

"Because if there is, you know there's only room for one cute blonde in my life and she's the one I'm on the phone to right now"

"I know" Tina replied quietly "I just don't like the thought of her being in your house unsupervised. She might start going through your underwear drawer or something"

Bette couldn't help but laugh "T, don't you think you're being a little ridiculous?"

"Yes" admitted the blonde.

"And besides, I fully intend on having you here to protect me from any unwanted attentions"

"Oh really, and hows that going to work?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you bring Angie round in your car, then you'd have an excuse to stay to save you having to come back and get it in the morning"

Tina smiled "You've always got a plan, haven't you?"

"When it comes to you, yes"

"And you don't think us arriving and leaving together will raise questions with our friends?"

"Well my dear, we have the perfect cover in the form of our daughter"

"I'll be sure to thank her for providing an excuse for her Mommas to sneak around together"

"T…are you having second thoughts about keeping us a secret?"

"Not for now. It adds a certain degree of excitement don't you think?"

"I'm always excited when it comes to you"

"Charmer"

"Is it working?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Always" Tina had to admit.

"How about I tell you a bedtime story?" Bette's voice dropped an octave.

"Uhh…" the blonde stammered, her body responding instantly to the change in the brunettes tone.

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes" whispered Tina.

"Good. Now I want you to lay back and close your eyes" the brunette commanded.

"Bette…"

"Just focus on my voice ok?"

Tina swallowed "Ok"

"Now this story is also about a beautiful blonde queen. But now she's all alone with the brown haired queen"

The blonde smiled and just let herself get lost in the sound of Bette's voice.

"And the brown haired queen has taken her to bed with every intention of worshipping her body"

Tina groaned and began stroking her own stomach, her hand moving up towards her breasts.

"She decides to use her mouth to worship the blonde queens perfect breasts"

"Mmmm" the blonde murmured, her hand wandering up to her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"Lick your fingers T, I want your nipple to feel like my mouths on it"

Tina gasped and did as she was told, licking two fingers before returning them to play with her hardened nipple.

"Can you feel it baby?" the brunette breathed.

"Yessss" hissed the blonde.

"Good, now flick your nipple, just like I would with my tongue"

The blonde whimpered, her fingers flicking over her nipple as she hung on Bette's every word.

"Imagine it's me baby, taking your nipple into my mouth and flicking my tongue over it, feeling how hard you get for me"

"Fuck Bette…" she gasped, picturing the brunettes head resting against her chest.

"Are your nipples hard for me T?"

"They're so hard baby, they're aching for your mouth" Tina whispered.

"Feel my mouth on them, sucking them, I'm massaging your breasts with my hands"

The blondes breathing grew ragged as she continued to tug on her nipple. She wasn't lying when she said she was aching, her whole body was crying out for the touch of her lover.

"More babe…I need more…" she panted.

"Spread your legs for me baby" the brunette commanded.

Tina bit her lip and bent her knees, spreading her legs apart and eagerly awaiting her next instruction.

"Now I want you to slide your hand down and tell me how wet you are"

The blonde ran her hand down her stomach and slid it into her pants, immediately parting her folds and groaning at what she found.

"I'm soaked babe…I'm so wet for you…"

Bette let out a moan of her own as she pictured the blondes soaked core, a sight that she would never grow tired of.

"Stroke yourself baby, I want you to touch yourself just like I do" the brunette purred.

Tina didn't need telling twice. Her fingers found her clit and she began circling it, trying to imitate the way that Bette would touch her.

"Can you feel your clit getting hard for me? Can you feel how it responds to my touch?"

"God yes" whimpered the blonde.

"Imagine that I'm moving my head between your legs, tasting you"

Tina groaned, increasing the pace with which she was circling her clit.

"Keep those circles going baby, I'm touching your clit and god it feels good"

"Babe…" the blonde moaned.

She pressed down more firmly on her clit, rubbing in circles, imagining that it was the brunette who was touching her. Hearing her voice in her ear was driving her crazy and it was truly as though she was in the room. Even though it was she who was making the movements on her clit, she let her imagination run wild and let herself believe that it was Bette who causing the flood of pleasure that had consumed her body.

"My mouth's on your pussy, my tongue stroking over you, licking you"

"God I want you" Tina panted.

"I can feel your clit throbbing in my mouth"

"It's throbbing so bad for you babe"

"Stroke it harder baby, I want to taste more of you"

The blonde could only follow her instructions, it was as though her hand had been taken over by the brunette. She increased the pressure on her swollen clit, feeling the warmth spread through her body.

"Babe…I'm close…"

"Keep going baby, I'm still there, my fingers stroking you, my tongue licking you"

"Fuck!"

"Come T, I want you to come in my mouth"

"Fuuuuuuuccccckkkk" Tina cried out as she felt the orgasm crash over her.

The brunette moaned as she listened to her lover ride out the waves of pleasure. The sound of Tina's orgasm was one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard. It was so raw, so animalistic, and she loved the fact that it was all for her.

"Bette…oh my god…" the blonde panted.

"Hey" Bette smiled.

"That was…incredible. It's like you were really here"

"I love hearing you come" the brunette admitted.

Tina blushed "I love coming for you"

"I can't wait to see you"

"God me neither…I've had a shit few days and all I want is to be in your arms" confessed the blonde.

"Well I promise you can have as many cuddles as you want tomorrow"

"As many as I want? In that case you're not allowed to let go all night"

The brunette chuckled "We'll see how long it takes Alice to notice something is going on when I spend all night with my arms wrapped round you"

"Hmm" sulked Tina "in that case I want extra kisses to make up for it"

"I promise…I'll kiss you until you can't breath anymore"

"Mmmm….well what a way to go that would be"

"Oh you wouldn't die, because I'd be there to give you mouth to mouth" Bette pointed out.

The blonde laughed "You're crazy, you know that?"

"I'm crazy about you"

"That was cheesy"

"I don't care"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too babe. I should probably let you get some sleep"

Tina pouted "I wish you were here to hold me"

"Close your eyes and feel my arms wrapping round you"

The blonde smiled "You always make me feel so safe"

"You're always safe with me T. Now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night babe"

"Night beautiful"

The two women curled up in their respective beds. Exhausted from a combination of work stress and the intense orgasm that she had just experienced, Tina fell quickly into a deep sleep. Bette, on the other hand, tossed and turned for at least half an hour, unable to dislodge the butterflies that she felt in her stomach at the thought of seeing the blonde the next day. Eventually she forced all other thoughts out of her mind and drifted into sleep, imagining that her body was pressed against the beautiful woman that she was head over heels in love with.


	12. Chapter 12

A slightly nervous blonde rang the doorbell of the house that she used to call home. She held the hand of her sleepy daughter who was already dressed in her pyjamas. Her eyes widened as the door opened. She could only describe the sight before as a vision. A vision of beauty, of perfection, of sheer sexiness.

She was allowed to continue in her staring as Bette scooped up their daughter and practically squeezed the life out of her. They walked into the house, and Tina could only follow, staring unashamedly at the way the black pants clung to the brunette's arse.

"You ready for bed little one?" she heard Bette cooing.

"Yes I fink so" mumbled Angelica.

"Well give your Momma T a kiss goodnight and I'll put you to bed"

Tina was entranced as Bette carried their daughter to her. The scent of her perfume caused the blonde to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She only opened her eyes again when she felt Angie planting a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Her eyes met Bette's and they smiled sweetly as the brunette walked away, carrying their daughter to bed.

While she was waiting for Bette to finish tucking in their daughter she made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She immediately found what she was looking for and pulled out a half drunk bottle of white wine, pouring herself a glass. She leant back against the counter, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. After a few moment she opened her eyes and found Bette leant against the doorframe, staring at her.

"I hope you don't mind, I helped myself" the blonde explained, indicating the glass in her hand.

"I don't mind at all" smiled the brunette, crossing the floor towards her lover.

Tina found herself holding her breath as Bette approached, allowing her to take the glass from her hand and set it down on the counter.

"However what I do mind" the brunette whispered "is that I haven't got to kiss you yet"

The blonde wrapped her arms around her lovers waist, pulling their bodies together. She felt Bette's hands slide around to the back of her neck as their lips met, their tongues immediately seeking entry to one another's mouths.

They only separated when they heard a knock at the door.

"That'll probably be Melissa" Bette said regretfully.

Tina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as she watched the brunette walk over to the door. She knew that being jealous of the young babysitter was stupid, but it didn't stop her from glaring at the blonde who had just stepped through the door. Her glare intensified as she watched the young woman giggling flirtatiously at whatever Bette had just said to her. She was grateful when the sound of a car horn interrupted what she was certain was a pretty inane conversation. She polished off the last of her wine and made her way through to the living room.

"That'll be the cab babe, we should get going" she said to Bette, her gaze fixed on the brunette.

Bette smiled at her, picking up her jacket and offering Tina her arm. The blonde accepted gratefully, linking her arm with the brunettes.

"I don't know how late we're going to be Melissa, but you have my cell number if there's a problem and you can help yourself to whatever's in the fridge" Bette explained.

"No problem Miss Porter" the young blonde replied, her eyes scanning the brunette from toe to head.

As soon as they were out of the door Bette felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of her face. She turned to Tina with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"Babe she was blatantly flirting with you!"

"Ok, I'll admit it, she was flirting, but was I flirting back?" the brunette asked as she opened the door of the cab for Tina.

"Nooo" the blonde admitted as she got in.

"Exactly so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, I already know who I'm going home with tonight" Bette replied, squeezing the blondes thigh.

"We're still getting a new sitter next time" Tina huffed.

The brunette laughed "Ok babe, I promise, I'll find the ugliest, straightest babysitter in all of West Hollywood"

The cab pulled up at the Planet and Bette paid before helping Tina out. They squeezed hands and then let go before they stepped in the door.

The music was already blaring and both of them were impressed with the crowd that Kit had managed to pull in. They made their way to the bar and Tina insisted on buying them both a drink before Bette had a chance to protest.

"I see Al over there" the blonde nodded in the direction of their friend as she handed the brunette her drink.

"I suppose we should go see her"

They made their way over to Alice and found that she was engaged in conversation with Shane and Helena. She smiled and waved as she saw the couple approaching.

"Well well well, look who finally made it!" she exclaimed.

"We're perfectly on time Al" Bette retorted.

"Hows the little one?" asked Shane.

"Perfect as always" Tina chuckled "tucked up and fast asleep I hope!"

"Good, that means there's no excuse for either of you bailing early then!" Alice said gleefully.

Bette and Tina both rolled their eyes, both unknowingly wishing the same thing, that they could squeeze one another's hands as they always had done when Alice was chastising them in the past.

The gang's attention was turned to the stage as a young woman they recognised as one of Kit's full time waitresses tapped on the microphone to make sure it was working.

"Can I have your attention please? For one night only, the Planet here in West Hollywood is very proud to present our own personal superstar, the one, the only, Kit Porter!"

Cheers and whoops rang out throughout the Planet as Kit took to the stage. Bette looked on proudly as her sister thanked everyone for coming and then launched into one of her classics.

"Hi"

The gang all turned to see who had joined them. Tina managed a pained smile as she turned to see Brenda had appeared at her side.

"Tina, I was wondering if you'd come dance with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh…I don't think…I'm…."

"Tina come on, you're a single lady, get your ass on that dancefloor!" Alice ordered, pushing Tina into Brenda.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Brenda grinned, grabbing Tina's hand.

The blonde attempted to protest "Really it's ok, I…"

"Go!" Alice yelled, giving them another push in the direction of the dancefloor.

With one last desperate look at Bette, who incidentally had a face like thunder, Tina found herself being dragged onto the dancefloor without a chance to protest any further.

The brunette clenched her fists and resisted the urge to punch Alice. She tried to clear her head, to think of anything apart from the fact that her lover was now probably pressed up against a woman that she had had sex with no longer than a few weeks ago.

"Bette?"

The brunette turned to look at Helena.

"Is Jodi not joining us tonight?"

"No…umm…she and I, we're no longer together"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Helena offered genuine condolences.

"What? You couldn't keep hold of another one Porter?" Alice piped up.

Shane could only cover her grin by lifting her drink to her mouth.

"For your information Al, I ended things with Jodi because it just wasn't working anymore" Bette fired back, trying to keep her anger in check.

Alice seemed content with the answer and was immediately distracted by some local celebrity that she'd been trying to persuade to come in for an interview for her website.

Shane stepped towards Bette and rested her hand on the small of her back "B, if you're not with Jodi anymore, why the hell are you letting your girl get dragged around the dancefloor by the doctor?"

"You're right. Hold this" Bette thrust her drink into Shane's hand and headed in the direction that she had seen Tina disappear in.

It didn't take her long to spot the blonde, who had her hands uncomfortably resting on Brenda's shoulders as the doctor attempted to dance up against her. Feeling the anger swelling inside herself, she pushed her way through the crowd without a care for who she was knocking into. She tapped Brenda on the shoulder.

"Excuse me!" she yelled over the music "I'll take it from here!"

Not giving the doctor a chance to respond, she stepped infront of her and slid an arm around Tina's waist. Their hands found one another as Tina hooked her free hand around the brunettes neck. Immediately their bodies found a matching rhythm as the blonde rested her head under Bette's chin.

"You came to my rescue"

"Always"

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't want…"

"Sshh" Bette soothed into the blondes ear "I know, it wasn't your fault"

Tina lifted her head so that her eyes met the brunettes "So much for keeping our hands off each other, eh?"

"I couldn't resist. T, you look incredible" Bette breathed, taking her time to admire the way the red dress that the blonde had chosen clung to her body "Good enough to eat"

The blonde moved her mouth to the brunettes ear "You can eat me later if you're good"

Bette groaned, pressing herself firmly against the blonde "You can't go saying things like that when we're in public"

"I can't help it. You feel so good"

Tina let her hand begin to caress the brunettes neck and collarbone, barely resisting the urge to take her earlobe inbetween her teeth. Their bodies pressed together as they danced, hidden from prying eyes by the crowds that had filled the dancefloor. Though in all honesty, in that moment neither of them cared who could see as as far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the world.

"T…" whimpered the brunette, her eyes closing as her hand stroking the small of the blondes back.

"Come with me" whispered Tina.

The brunettes eyes shot open as she felt the blonde pull away from her. She watched as she walked away sashaying her hips. As if pulled by a magnetic force, she found herself following Tina into the bathroom at the back of the Planet. With one quick scan of the room she checked that none of their friends could see what they were up to.

Her eyes met Shane's, who herself was pressed up against a curvaceous red head. The skinny brunette just winked and tipped her glass in her friend's direction. Bette blushed and followed the blonde into the bathroom.

She had barely taken two steps when she found herself being pulled into one of the stalls. She slid the bolt across and turned to find her beautiful blonde leaning against the wall seductively.

"God the things you do to me" she murmured before pulling Tina towards her and kissing her hungrily.

The two women both moaned as their bodies pressed together again, this time with no concern for keeping it clean. Bette reached down to the hem of the blondes dress, sliding it up her legs so that her fingers could stroke the soft skin of her thighs. The blonde broke the kiss, her breathing already erratic.

"Have you been good?"

The brunette looked at her, puzzled.

Tina's eyes fixed on the brunettes as she slid her own dress the rest of the way up so that it bunched at her waist. Bette's gaze travelled downwards and her jaw dropped at the sight of the blondes shaved centre. She felt herself flood at the realisation that Tina had not been wearing underwear for the entire duration of the night.

"I believe you wanted to eat me?"

The brunette was incapable of words as she watched the blonde place a stilettoed foot on the toilet lid, effectively spreading herself as an invitation.

Still speechless, Bette dropped to her knees and ran her hands up the blondes thighs, taking in the musky smell that was so uniquely Tina as her eyes focused on her glistening centre. She planted a kiss on her inner thigh, her cheek rubbing against it as she became overwhelmed with the sensory overload.

"Bette?"

She stared up the body of the blonde, swallowing hard.

"Eat me"

"Oh fuck" whimpered the brunette, pressing her face into her lover's core.

Tina moaned as she felt Bette's mouth envelope her centre. She released her hold on her dress, letting it fall over the brunettes head as she pressed her hands against the walls.

The brunettes hands gripped Tina's hips as she revelled in the sweet taste of her lover. She ran her tongue all over her, eager to lick up every last drop of wetness. Flattening her tongue, she took a long lick, feeling the blondes legs quiver as she licked over her clit.

"Shiiiiit" moaned the blonde, her knuckles turning white as she pressed her hands against the walls of the stall.

Loving the reaction that her actions had caused, the brunette continued her licking motion, letting her tongue linger over the blondes clit each time.

"Oh god Bette, lick me!"

Bette moaned against her lovers centre, sending vibrations through her body. Her hands slipped under the blondes body, grabbing hold of her arse to pull her against her face. Tina rocked her hips, helping the brunettes licking motion to become more vigorous.

"Tina?"

Both women froze as the blondes name was called. Bette kept hold of the blondes arse, her head rested against her inner thigh as she attempted to keep silent, hoping that Tina would do the same.

"Tina? I know you're in here!"

Fucking Alice, thought the blonde.

"What do you want Al?" she called out reluctantly.

Bette looked up at her, chastising her with her eyes for responding to their friend.

"I haven't seen you since you disappeared with Brenda, I was checking on you"

"Well I'm fine" Tina called hurriedly.

"Oh shit…" realisation dawned on Alice "you're in there with her aren't you? Sorry TK, didn't mean to disturb your…erm…"

A scowl spread across the brunettes face.

"Alice, get out!" yelled the blonde as she felt Bette's mouth returning to her centre.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave you to have your fun. But I want details later!" Alice called gleefully as she left the bathroom.

Tina didn't have time to think about what had just happened as the brunette had resumed her licking motion with more intensity than before. She managed to reach a hand down to grip the brunettes hair in encouragement, grinding herself against Bette's eager tongue.

"Baby…" she panted.

Spurred on by the blondes reactions, the brunette put her neck into her movements, licking furiously. Her fingers clenched, digging into the flesh of the blondes curvaceous arse as she tried to take as much of her centre into her mouth as possible. She had a point to prove and she had every intention of doing so with her tongue.

"Oh god…oh god…"

The blonde pressed on Bette's head, burying it in her core as she through her head back. Her legs shook and she was grateful for the brunette's arm wrapping around her standing leg to give her the support she needed as felt the orgasm take over her body.

"Beeeettttteeeee"

Holding on tight to her lover's legs to stop her falling, the brunette kept her mouth pressed to her core, eager to swallow every drop of wetness that flowed from her. She felt the blondes body go limp and moved her head out from under the dress, getting to her feet and helping Tina to put both feet back on the floor. She pulled the panting blonde into her arms, stroking her back lovingly.

"You….you're amazing" Tina breathed, her fingers playing with the necklace that rested just below the brunettes collarbone.

"Really?" asked Bette softly.

The blonde looked up "Babe, believe me, noone has ever been able to make me feel like you do"

"You promise?"

"Don't tell me the great Bette Porter is insecure about her sexual prowess?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"Maybe…I just…I want to make you happy T"

The look of vulnerability on Bette's face caused the blonde to melt. She kissed her tenderly, letting her lips linger against the brunettes for a moment before she spoke again.

"You do babe, my god you do. You make me happier than I've ever been, in so many ways. You get me on a deeper level than anyone else ever has. And that's why you're the best sex I ever had. Because you get me. You get my body, and most of all, you care about making me feel good"

"I do, I really do. I love you so much"

"I love you too babe. Now shall we head back out and enjoy the rest of our night?"

"Only if you promise I get to have my way with you again when we get home" Bette gave the blonde a look which she hoped would be irresistible.

The look worked "Oh you will babe. But only after I've had you screaming my name"

The brunette grinned "You should probably go out first in case Alice is waiting"

Tina rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. She signalled to Bette to wait a moment while she exited the bathroom. As predicted, Alice came running up to her the second she had stepped through the door.

"So where is she?"

"Who?" Tina tried to play dumb.

"You know who. Your hot little doctor"

"Come on Al" the blonde guided her friend towards the bar "buy me a drink and I'll tell you all about it"

Bette slowly pushed open the bathroom door, grateful to see the two blonde women's backs as they headed for the bar. She walked in the opposite direction, making her way to the dancefloor.

Once they reached the bar, Tina let Alice buy her a margarita.

"So TK, let's have all the juicy details!"

"Really Al, there's nothing to tell"

"Do not tell me that I bought you that overpriced margarita for no gossip!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey! Who's drinks you calling overpriced, baby girl?" Kit appeared from behind Alice.

"SheBar's?" Alice tried and failed to cover up her comments.

Kit just clipped her round the ear.

"Hey Bette!"

Alice was grateful from an excuse to distract from her earlier indiscretion as she called over her friend who was weaving her way elegantly through the crowds on the dancefloor.

"Hey Al, what's going on?" she asked, trying to suppress the grin that had been plastered across her face since she left the bathroom.

"Well, TK was just about to give the details about the bit of something something she just got in the bathroom"

Bette raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Girl, you been getting freaky in my bathroom?" Kit asked in mock anger.

"I really don't think you guys need to hear about it" Tina protested.

"You going shy on us T?" Bette said with a smirk.

The blonde shot her lover a glare before turning back to Alice "What can I say, it was hot"

"How hot?" Alice asked, wide eyed in her eagerness to get the gossip on her friend.

"Earth shatteringly hot" the blonde smirked.

"Girl" Kit hissed "you might wanna be a little less enthusiastic when you're around your ex" nodding at Bette for emphasis.

"It's fine" Bette cut in with a smile, putting an arm round Tina's waist "we're fine about sharing these kind of things, aren't we T?"

The blonde attempted a wink "Totally"


	13. Chapter 13

"That was really crazy"

Bette slid her hand across the seat of the cab and took the blondes hand in hers "It was, wasn't it?"

"I haven't been that…exhilirated in like…forever" Tina couldn't suppress her grin.

"Baby I love this side of you"

"You love every side of me" the blonde pointed out.

"True" Bette conceded "but this side of you is all new to me. You would have never been the one to drag me to the bathroom and make me fuck you before"

The brunette just looked at her lover in awe. It wasn't just her sexual confidence that had increased, it was her overall persona. Previously Bette had always been in control of every aspect in their relationship, and Tina would tend to just go along with whatever she wanted. But the brunette had to admit that the real difference in their relationship this time around was in the bedroom. Or often not the bedroom, to be more specific. Whilst their old sex life was always fulfilling, it was infrequent at best, and even in the early days when they were so wrapped up in each other, it was always Bette who took the lead. The locations in which they had sex rarely strayed from their home or whatever hotel they were staying at, and they could never be described as experimental.

This time it was a whole different story, both in terms of their sex life and their relationship as a whole. The new Tina exuded confidence. She was independent, she had stood on her own two feet and excelled. The progress she had made in her career fed through into her personal life and for the first time ever she truly seemed to stand as Bette's equal. It was no longer about the illicit nature of the affair, the true excitement came from the sex itself. Bette was a highly experienced woman when it came to sex, but her relationship with Tina took it to a whole new level.

"So I did enough to make you want me to stay tonight then?" the blonde interrupted Bette's train of thought.

"T the second I look at you I want you in my bed"

"Good, because in a matter of minutes your body's gonna be getting my undivided attention"

The brunette swallowed in anticipation, silently willing the cab driver to hurry up. Her thumb was rubbing gently over the back of Tina's hand as they both looked out of the windows, lost in thoughts of what was still to come that night.

They arrived at the house and this time it was Tina who paid the fare. Bette just smiled. She was going to have to get used to letting someone else pay for her on occasions. She opened the door, but let the blonde step through first, meaning that she was the first to set eyes on the babysitter.

"Hi Melissa" Tina said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh, hi Tina, hi Bette" came the reply from the slightly confused young woman as she got up from the sofa.

"I hope we weren't too late for you" spoke Bette from behind her lover.

"No not all. I was just enjoying some late night reruns on tv"

The brunette stepped in line with Tina "Has Angie been any trouble?"

"Good as gold as always"

Bette paid the babysitter while the blonde went in to check on their daughter. She stood watching over her for a few minutes, smiling to herself when she realised she was exactly the same with Angie as she was with Bette. She just loved to watch her girls sleep. It was the only time she seemed to get any peace, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

By the time she left their daughter and came back to the living room, the blonde found Bette alone.

"Your admirer gone?" she asked playfully.

The brunette rolled her eyes "Yes. She seemed a little surprised to see you with me"

"I'm sure she did. What did you tell her?"

"That I fancied getting lucky" Bette winked.

"Bette!" scolded the blonde, slapping the brunette playfully on the shoulder before letting her arms come to rest around her neck.

"I'm kidding baby, I told her you wanted to stop by and see Angie. I didn't want to risk any rumours getting out" Bette leant down to kiss her lover softly, wrapping her arms round her waist.

"And did she buy it as well as Alice bought the car excuse?"

"Absolutely. Our intoxicated friend and the dim-witted babysitter aren't hard to get things past"

"God it's good to get you alone" Tina breathed into the brunettes neck.

"I think I recall you saying something about giving my body your undivided attention…" Bette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

The two women lay naked with their bodies intertwined, the brunette topping her smiling lover. She ran a fingertip down her cheek, lazily letting it make it's way to her full lips. She traced the outline of Tina's mouth as the blonde parted her lips, eagerly taking the offered finger into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the digit as she closed her eyes, completely absorbing herself in that simple action.

Bette groaned. Although she was topping the blonde, it was her lover who held all the power in that talented mouth of hers. Without any thought she found herself rocking against Tina's thigh, knowing full well that her wetness would be spilling out onto the porcelain skin below her.

"T…" she gasped.

Already the brunette was growing impatient. In sharp contrast to their hurried liaison in the Planet bathroom, their lovemaking once they had reached the bedroom was progressing at a painstakingly slow pace. Not that she was complaining about having the opportunity to slowly undress her lover, caressing every inch of her skin with her fingers and mouth, but the fact that Tina had done the same to her and neither of them had come yet was testing the brunettes patience to the extreme.

She withdrew her finger from the blondes mouth, replacing it immediately with her tongue as she sought to increase the pace of their encounter. Tina's nails scratched lightly up her sides as she welcomed the kiss, encouraging the brunette to dip her tongue deeper into her mouth.

With her hips still rocking slowly, Bette lifted her lips from Tina's to kiss a trail across her cheek and down to her neck. The blonde's lips were parted and her eyes closed as she enjoyed the attention that her lover was paying her. The brunette tangled one hand into Tina's hair, letting the blonde tilt her head and rest a cheek against her palm, knowing it would expose more of her neck. As soon as the blondes head tilted she let herself feast on her neck, sucking, licking and biting, earning herself a throaty moan from her lover.

"Babe…I need your mouth on me"

The brunette grinned into her lover's neck. Finally hearing the plea that she had been so desperate for, she eased her body backwards, leaving a trail of kisses down the blondes collarbone.

"Wait…"

Tina's hands grabbed onto the brunettes shoulders, causing her to still her movements and look up at her.

"What's wrong T?" she asked, almost sounding in pain, and feeling as though she would explode if she didn't get to her destination soon.

The blonde smiled at the sheer desperation in her lover's voice. By this point Bette's eyes were almost completely black as her pupils dilated with arousal.

"I want you to taste me…while I taste you"

"Oh godddd" the brunette groaned, her head dropping into Tina's chest.

Taking a deep breath, Bette pulled herself up and pressed her lips to the blondes. Gone were the gentle caresses, this kiss was all about hunger, a hunger for one another and a hunger for release. Their lips parted and they were both panting heavily, staring deeply into one another's eyes.

Not wanting to break the intense stare with the blonde, but equally not wanting to wait a second longer to feel Tina's mouth on her, Bette pulled herself onto her knees and moved off of her lover.

"I love you" she breathed, planting one last kiss on Tina's lips before breaking their stare.

The brunette manouvered her body so that she was on all fours over her lover, staring down between her thighs. She could feel the blondes hands running up and down the backs of her legs as she watched her lover bend her knees, her thighs parting beneath the brunette. They both held themselves for a moment. It was a sign of the trust between them and they breathed in one another's scent as they both appreciated how lucky they were to have reached this level of intimacy once again.

Tina stared upwards as the brunettes wet core hovered above her face. She could see the signs of her arousal trickling out onto her thigh and she could wait no more.

"Bette….sit on my face…" she growled.

"Uhhh…" stuttered the brunette, lost for words at the arousal she was experiencing.

She lowered herself slowly downwards, holding her breath in anticipation of the moment that she would feel Tina's tongue on her. And she didn't have to wait long. The blonde hooked her arms under the brunettes thighs, encouraging her downwards movement. She pulled her body down onto her, her core meeting an eager mouth.

"Fuuuuccckkkkk!" hissed Bette as she felt the blondes tongue caressing her.

Tina began to eagerly lap at the brunettes core the second that it was presented to her. Subconsciously she spread her own thighs further, her hands pulling down on Bette's body, keeping her centre pressed to her face.

After recovering from the initial wave of pleasure that shot through her at the first touch of Tina's tongue, the brunette focused her attention on the apex of the blondes thighs. She ran a finger through her folds, immediately seeking out her swollen clit amongst the pool of wetness. She pressed down on it, circling, her hips rocking as she watched her own ministrations intently.

As the brunette's hips began to grind down on her, Tina dug her fingers into her thighs. She stilled her own head and stuck out her tongue firmly, and immediately Bette's movements quickened.

"Shiiiiiiiit" the brunette gasped.

She pressed down on the blondes clit as she began to ride Tina's tongue. She could no longer resist and lowered her own mouth to her personal heaven. Moaning to herself, she ran her tongue over Tina, swallowing as much wetness as she could. She then returned her attention to her hardened nub, sucking it into her mouth. Her nose was buried in the blondes core as she suckled on her sensitive clit, her tongue rolling in her mouth to brush over the most sensitive point.

Tina groaned loudly, thrusting her head up to bury her face in the brunettes centre. She kissed and sucked with abandon, desperate for more of the taste of her highly aroused lover. Their bodies pressed together, both sets of hips rocking in tandem as they wordlessly found a matching rhythm. Senses were flooded as tastes, smells and overwhelming sensations coursed through their bodies.

The brunette leant further forward, her tongue working it's way down towards Tina's entrance. The blonde ran her hands up to the well defined hips above her as she too slid her tongue, only hers was moving upwards. She dipped through the brunettes entrance, passing out the other side to reach the sensitive mound of muscle that separated her from an entrance that only she had touched.

"T…" the brunette breathed into her lover's wetness, causing her to shiver.

The blonde felt butterflies in her stomach as she was unsure whether to continue. Once again she was reaching unchartered territory with Bette, but she sensed no resistance. She softly lapped her tongue against the tightened skin, asking permission to move an inch higher.

"Yessssssss" hissed Bette, her mouth clamping down over the blondes clit once more.

That was all the confirmation Tina needed. She pulled the brunette down, her tongue flicking at the tight hole that she found. She raised her own hips, causing the brunette to suck harder on her clit as she probed at the hole tentatively with her tongue. She felt the brunettes teeth graze her clit and she gasped. Her tongue started to circle, stimulating nerve endings that Bette didn't even realise she had.

The brunette wanted to scream out in pleasure, but she muffled her sounds by pressing her face harder into the blonde. She could feel herself flooding. The suggestion of such an act would have grossed her out, but she had trusted Tina and was reaping the rewards for that trust. The sensations running through her were incredible. She began to rock her hips quickly, wanting her tongue everywhere.

Tina wasn't expecting such a movement, but welcomed it all the same. Her tongue was able to run the entire length of the brunette, the tip hitting the clit before thrusting all the way to her arse. She clutched desperately at her lovers body, thrusting her own centre upwards. Both women were crashing towards the edge, their bodies grinding together in sheer need.

It was Bette who peaked first, a deep moan escaping her, sending shockwaves through the blonde. Only a second later Tina felt her own orgasm clit and she cried out, smothering her sounds in the brunettes warm centre.

The waves of both women gradually subsided, and the brunette managed to roll herself off of the blonde. It took more effort than it should have done, but she was able to turn herself and drag her body up so that she was lying on her side, draped over Tina.

"Hey" the blonde opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" Bette responded softly.

Tina reached out a hand and gently brushed back a loose curl that was hanging in the brunettes face.

"I've never done….that….before" the brunette blushed.

"Me neither" admitted the blonde.

"What made you want to?"

"Honestly…I don't know. I guess I just wanted all of you"

"Oh trust me baby, you do" Bette replied, snuggling into the blondes body.

"Was it ok though?" Tina asked after a pause.

"T…it was more than ok. Now you really have had every last bit of me. And I wouldn't change it for the world" the brunette reassured "Was it weird for you?"

"Surprisingly no. Especially not when I saw how much you were enjoying it"

"You just get better and better" Bette complimented, closing her eyes and throwing an arm across the blondes body.

"Maybe one day I'll get to be as good as you"

The brunette just scoffed. They lay in silence for a moment.

"It's been one hell of a night" Tina said into the darkness.

When there was no reply, she looked down and saw that her lover had fallen asleep. She smiled and adjusted herself so that she was even closer to the brunette. Her head settled so that Bette was tucked under her chin and she sighed contentedly. All that was going through her head was, how on earth did I ever think I could find this with someone else?


	14. Chapter 14

The blonde turned over as she gradually woke up. The feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her combined with a body pressed against her back had allowed her to have the best nights sleep she'd had in a long time. She smiled as she opened her eyes to look at Bette's sleeping face. Gently she removed a curl from her forehead and just lay admiring the peaceful look that was spread across her face. She recalled all the times that the brunette had seemed to have permanent lines across her forehead, a sign of the stress that her job constantly put her under. But now there were no lines, just a glow of tranquility. It was a sign of how far Bette had come, how she'd realised when to let things go and focus on her priorities. She was completely at peace when she had Tina in her arms. The blonde ran a fingertip down the brunettes cheek to her chin, and watched intently as her eyelids fluttered open. As her eyes focused, a broad smile spread across Bette's face.

"Hey" she croaked, the after effects of last nights drinks showing in her throat.

"Morning beautiful" smiled the blonde.

"Urgh" Bette rolled her eyes "What time is it?"

Tina leant up to look at the clock on the bedside cabinet "Just after ten"

"Shit!" the brunette yelped before sitting up too quickly, her hand going to her head as she winced in pain.

The blonde suppressed a laugh as she sat up and rubbed Bette's back soothingly "What's wrong babe?"

"Where's Angie?"

"I'm sure she's amusing herself. She's got pretty good at getting herself up lately"

"Oh. Ok" Bette relaxed and laid back down "Does that mean I can have more cuddles with you?"

Tina smiled softly "Of course you can"

The blonde laid down on her side and pulled the brunette into her, their limbs intertwining as Bette tucked her head under her lover's chin.

"I missed this" the brunette whispered.

"Me too baby. I always loved waking up with you"

They both closed their eyes and just relaxed into one another's embrace. It had been so long since they'd had the chance to just appreciate each other's company in the morning. Even when they were together, one of them would always have been rushing off to do something leaving the other to wake up alone.

"Momma!"

Their moment of peace was interrupted by their daughter bursting through the door.

"Angie, what have I told you about when Momma's door is shut?" Bette scolded, pulling the sheet up so it was covering both women.

Angie looked down "To always knock. But Momma, Auntie Kit is on the phone!"

The brunette looked puzzled but took the phone that her daughter was holding out to her.

"Hey Kit, I'm sorry I didn't hear the phone ring" she apologised.

"That's 'cause it didn't. Your little girl is getting pretty smart, she must have dialled my number"

"Oh did she now" Bette raised an eyebrow at her daughter "I taught her how to use the phone for emergencies. I didn't realise she knew how to call you"

Tina pulled Angie onto her lap and gave her the same withering look as her other mother.

"But Momma I was boooooored" the little girl protested.

"So you wanna tell me what a certain blonde is doing in your bed?"

Bette's eyebrows shot up at the question from her sister.

"Erm…what blonde would that be?" the brunette asked, looking desperately at Tina.

"Don't you be trying to pull the wool over my eyes baby sis" Kit scolded "what's going on with you and Tina?"

"Nothing" Bette answered quietly.

"Don't you be telling me nothing, Bette Porter. Nothing is not your ex back in your bed on a Saturday morning. What the hell are you doing?"

The brunette sighed "Ok, ok, it's not nothing"

Tina looked on, concerned that her lover had sat up and had her back to her. That had always been Bette's defensive position, and seemed to create a barrier between the two of them.

"Bette, what are you playing at? You think you can just fool around with Tina? My God, I never thought you'd stoop so low as to pull out your player moves on the mother of your child!"

"Kit, we're not fooling around. It wasn't like that" the brunette protested.

"You just broke up with Jodi. Could you not find anyone else to rebound with?"

"It's not a rebound! In fact…"

"Did you not think about Angie in all this?" Kit interrupted "Do you not think she's gonna get hurt? Do you not think it's gonna confuse the hell out her, seeing you with her Momma again and then back to other women?"

"There aren't gonna be any other women"

"Don't even try lying to me baby girl, I know you ain't capable of going celibate"

"Angie" Tina whispered, sensing that the conversation was heading in a direction that shouldn't be overheard by such young ears "do you think you could go play with your toys and your Momma and I will be out in a minute?"

"Okaaaay" the little girl replied reluctantly, trudging off to the living room.

"Kit" the brunette stated through gritted teeth "there aren't gonna be any other women because Tina is the woman for me. I broke up with Jodi because I'm in love with Tina"

"You'll never change will you sis, always jumping in feet first without thinking things through"

A tear trickled down Bette's cheek "I love her Kit. I want my family back. And Tina is my family. Why can't you support me in that?"

Kit sighed "I'm sorry, I just….Bette I don't wanna see you two screw this up again. You hurt each other so bad, and I can't watch either of you go through that again. You have a daughter to think about and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let my little angel get caught in the middle while you two work your shit out. I love you baby sis and I love Tina like she was my own flesh and blood…I just worry about you"

Bette scooted back on the bed and let herself be wrapped up in the blondes arms. She rested her head on Tina's chest as she tried to control her emotions.

"I promise. This is it for me" she looked up at the blonde "I promise"

"Really?" there was a hint of excitement in Kit's voice.

"I've made some huge mistakes in the past, we both have. But if there's one good thing that's come from all this, it's that it's made me realise how much I want her, how much I need her in my life. I love her more than ever, Kit. And I know now, she's the one I'm meant to be with"

"I know I might not sound it…but I am happy for you guys"

"You didn't sound too happy a minute ago" Bette pointed out.

"You know sometimes I have to come down hard on you, but it's only 'cause I care. I just want the best for my baby sis"

"I know you do. Do you have to always be so harsh though?"

Kit let out a hearty chuckle "Would you listen if I was any other way?"

"I guess not"

"What are you girls up to today?" Kit asked.

"I don't know, we hadn't really discussed it yet"

"Well hows about I take the little one off your hands, let you two spend a bit of time together?" the elder Porter offered "I'm guessing you haven't had too much alone time what with you keeping this all a secret"

"We've had our fair share" smirked Bette "but that would be really great, thanks Kit"

"Okay baby girl. Well give me an hour and I'll be round to get her, let you spend some time with your woman"

Bette laughed "Don't let her hear you calling her that"

"What?" Tina piped up.

"I'll see you soon girl"

"Bye Kit"

The brunette hung up the phone and turned to her lover.

"Don't let me hear her calling me what?" the blonde asked with one eyebrow raised.

"My woman" Bette grinned, pulling the blonde close.

"Oh, so I'm your woman am I?"

"I think we both know that it's really me who's yours" the brunette breathed against Tina's ear.

"I'm glad you've finally admitted it babe"

The two women dressed while Bette recounted Kit's side of the conversation. Minutes later they made their way through to the living room to see their daughter, who was engrossed in the tv.

"Hey pumpkin" Bette smiled at the little girl.

"You're up! Yay!" Angie jumped up to greet her mothers.

"How did you learn how to call Kit?" the brunette asked.

"It's easy" the little girl shrugged, going over to the stand that the phone handset rested in "you just press the button and then number 2"

"You are too clever for your own good"

"Angie, how did you know I was here?" Tina questioned her daughter.

"I came in this morning to see if Momma B was sleeping and I sawed you there" Angie explained nonchalantly.

"Busted" Bette muttered under her breath.

"I can't believe we got outed by our own daughter!"

Angie stood smiling, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Angie, how would you like to spend the afternoon with Auntie Kit?" the brunette asked.

The little girl crinkled her forehead, considering the offer "All of us?"

"No baby, your Momma and I are going to stay here"

"But why?"

Tina took the lead on this one "Well baby, you know how sometimes you and I do things just the two of us, and sometimes you and your Momma do things together?"

The little girl nodded.

"Well today it's your Momma and I's turn to do something"

"Ok" Angie seemed content with the explanation and went back to her programme.

Tina went to the kitchen to make brunch for the three of them. Even though it had been years since she'd lived in the house, she still knew exactly where everything was as Bette hadn't changed a thing.

An hour later Kit arrived to collect an excitable Angie. She winked at Bette and told her to be good, before setting off for an adventure with her niece.

"Sooo…" Bette turned to Tina closing the door behind her.

"So?" Tina smirked, stepping in to the brunette to wrap her arms round her waist.

"We're all alone" the brunette grinned back, rubbing her hands up and down the blondes arms.

"You know what I haven't done in ages?"

"What's that?"

"Swam in the pool"

Bette just smirked, remembering the last time that the blonde had been in her pool. It was the first day that she had really started to question the way she felt about Tina. When she had laid on that lilo and unfastened her bikini top, the brunette hadn't been able to help but stare. It had been so long since she had seen the blondes body, and oh how she had missed it. The sparks flew between them that day, the first hints of flirtation and the comments about sex…and well, the rest was history.

"I think I could cope with a little swimming" she grinned.

They walked hand in hand to the bedroom and the brunette found them both bikinis to wear, making sure to hand the smallest one possible to Tina. The blonde then headed to the bathroom to get ready.

"You going all shy on me Kennard?"

"Nope. I just don't want to spoil the surprise"

Bette rolled her eyes and got dressed in her own bikini. She made her way out to the pool and settled down on a lounger, waiting for the blonde to emerge. Her anticipation grew, knowing full well that Tina was dragging this out on purpose.

When she finally heard steps approaching the patio doors, the brunette turned and swallowed. Tina was a vision in the tiny black bikini, better than anything the brunette could have imagined.

"Wow" she exclaimed, attempting to close her gaping mouth.

"Is this what you had in mind?" the blonde teased.

"Nope" Bette smirked "Not even my filthy mind could imagine something as sexy as you look right now"

Tina laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder "You joining me in the pool?"

"I think I'd rather watch you first"

The blonde shrugged and walked to the edge of the pool, adding an extra swagger to her hips as she knew that the brunettes eyes would be focused on her barely covered behind. She got up on her toes and performed a graceful dive that carried her the width of the pool underwater. She surfaced at the other side and turned to face her lover.

"You happy now?" she asked.

"Very. You know how I love it when you get wet" the brunette stuck her tongue out.

"Babe, seeing you sat there in that bikini, I'm wet in more ways than one"

Bette groaned "You know you have more clothes on than the last time you were in this pool"

"Oh really?"

"Don't pretend you've forgotten your sneaky topless sunbathing" Bette chastised.

"Oh you noticed that, huh?"

"You know you did it on purpose"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" the blonde leant against the side of the pool, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

Bette stood up, swaying her hips as she walked to the side of the pool. Her eyes focused on the blondes until the moment that she dove into the pool, surfacing right in front of Tina. She didn't say a word, instead placing her hands on the blondes hips and pressing their bodies together. Her mouth sought out Tina's earlobe and she flicked her tongue over it, letting her fingertips dance over her hips.

The blonde gasped at Bette's sudden touches. The second she felt her warm mouth against her ear she was a goner. She tilted her head back, knowing full well that it gave the brunette complete access to her neck. And Bette needed no further invitation, her mouth immediately feasting on the expanse of neck that the blonde had offered her. Her fingers wandered, stroking first along the waistband of Tina's bikini bottom before dipping beneath them. She watched as the blonde bit her lip, desperately trying not to cry out. The brunette smiled to herself as she continued to kiss Tina's neck, knowing that her caresses of the blondes outer lips were driving her crazy.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Bette breathed against the blondes neck.

"Huh?" Tina was distracted by the finger that the brunette had run between her folds, just parting them but offering no pressure on her aching clit.

"I said, you did it on purpose didn't you?" the brunette repeated, licking up the outside of Tina's ear.

"I don't know…what you're talking about" the blonde panted, desperately trying to control herself and not let Bette have the upper hand.

"Tell me the truth, and I'll give you what you need" Bette hissed.

"I don't….need….anything"

The brunette laughed evilly "Oh I think you do, I think your pussy is begging to be fucked right now"

Tina just grunted and screwed her eyes shut, trying not to thrust her hips forward in order to close the milimetre gap between her clit and the brunettes finger.

"Tell me the truth"

"Ok…" the blonde relented "I did it deliberately…I wanted to see…if you still looked at me like you used to…"

"You like playing dirty, don't you T?" Bette smirked.

The brunette pressed her finger forwards, letting it come into contact with Tina's clit, which caused the blonde to moan.

"I wanted to make you want me again" the blonde confessed breathily.

"Oh I did baby" Bette moaned huskily "I wanted to take you right there and then"

Her finger began to circle the blondes clit gently, still not provided the pressure that Tina so desired.

"You could have done….I would have been all yours"

"Mmm" the brunette smiled "like you are now"

"Yes…take me Bette"

Taking pity on the writhing blonde, Bette scooped her up so that both of her legs were wrapped round the brunettes body. With the aid of the water, it was as though she weighed next to nothing. Tina put her arms around the brunettes neck and stared into her eyes. Once she was sure that the blonde was stable, Bette reached down her hand between their bodies and slid it back into her bikini bottoms. Her fingers travelled the whole way down and she slid two into the blonde easily.

"Beeettttteeee" Tina moaned, grabbing the brunettes neck to pull her in for a hungry kiss.

Using her body to push against her hand, Bette began to drive her fingers into the blonde, pulling them out only to slam them back in again. This wasn't a moment for tenderness or gentle foreplay, this was her taking what was rightfully hers, and showing the blonde just how much she wanted her.

"Uhhh…babe….fuck me!" the blonde groaned, her head falling back.

The brunette was more than willing to oblige. She had the blonde pinned against the side of the pool and her fingers were plunging in and out of her relentlessly. Tina played her part in creating the rhythm, her own hips thrusting in time with Bette's as the water splashed around them.

"Harder!" she growled, wanting the brunette to take her completely.

"You think you can take it, T?"

The blonde bent her elbows so that she was leant on the side of the pool, her hands gripping the edge.

"Yessss" she hissed.

Bette smirked at the way Tina's new position caused her breasts to stick out, her nipples straining against the flimsy material of the practically indecent bikini top. She slammed her fingers into the blonde, curling them as they filled her.

"Do you like it when I fuck you hard?"

"I l-love it" stammered the blonde as she felt Bette's fingers plunge into her once again.

Before the brunette would have been scared that she might hurt Tina by entering her so aggressively, however she had no doubt that her lover could take everything that she could give her. She had slowed her pace right down, making sure that every thrust hit the most sensitive spot deep inside the blonde. The power in her arms enabled her to make each thrust sufficiently hard that it caused Tina's breath to catch in her throat. Her eyes lit up as she watched the way that the blondes breasts bounced every time she entered her.

Tina's knuckles had turned white with the force with which she was gripping the edge of the pool. She was panting heavily, the regularity of her breathing long gone. Her hips bucked, eagerly welcoming Bette's fingers and helping them to press deeper into her. Her mouth hung open as once again the brunettes talented fingers hit her swollen gspot once again.

"Fuuuuckkk babe….so good…so fucking good…"

"You look so fucking sexy T…taking my fingers…letting me fuck you…" Bette growled.

The brunettes words sent shivers down the blondes spine. There was something utterly arousing about hearing such dirty talk coming from what was usually such an eloquent mouth.

"Fuck me Bette…fuck me…"

Sensing the urgency in the blondes voice, Bette went up a gear in her movements. She knew that Tina was close and the brunette wanted nothing more than to hear the sweet sounds of her orgasm. She was using every ounce of energy that she had to thrust hard and fast into her lover, and every movement was met with a jerk of the blondes hips.

"Oh fuck!" yelped the blonde.

She threw her arms round Bette, her fingers digging into her shoulders as the brunettes fingers collided with her gspot one final time. Her body jerked, water splashing up around them as she rode out the orgasm with the brunettes fingers deep inside her. Bette loved the feeling of the blondes walls spasming around her fingers and the moans coming from Tina's mouth were music to her ears.

When she eventually felt the blondes hips stilling, she gently slid her fingers out and wrapped her arms under Tina's thighs, holding her close. The blonde rested her head against Bette's shoulder, gradually slowing her breathing to a relatively normal speed. Finally she felt the strength beginning to return to her body and she managed to lift her head.

"That…was mind-blowing" she smiled "I've never been fucked like that before"

"I've never fucked anybody like that before" Bette admitted.

The smile on Tina's face widened "We are definitely doing that again"

"Hell yes"

"We never did make enough use of this pool"

"Very true" the brunette squeezed her lover closer "We'll be sure to put that right"

"Mmm" Tina smiled as she leant in and pressed her lips to Bette's.

They kissed lovingly for a few minutes, neither getting carried away but just enjoying the feeling of one another's bodies. Eventually it was the brunette who pulled back.

"You wanna get out and curl up on a lounger with me?"

"I think you'll have to carry me, I still can't feel my legs"

"I'll carry you anywhere T"


	15. Chapter 15

The contented couple lay back on the sun lounger, with Tina leaning against the back and Bette settled comfortably between her legs. They were relishing this time to themselves just to freely appreciate each other's company.

"Bette?" asked the blonde, quietly breaking their silent contemplation.

"Yeah?"

"You know that night at SheBar?"

The brunette tilted her head so that she could see Tina's face "What about it?"

"What made you kiss me?"

Bette exhaled "That's a loaded question"

The brunette leant back so that her back was pressed to Tina's front, and she interlinked their hands, their fingers caressing each other.

"Ok…" the brunette started "I'll admit that I was jealous of Brenda. I'd heard too many details about your date with her, I even took my frustrations out on Jodi at that self defense class"

"You did?"

"Yeah….I may have punched a little hard when she had the pads"

"You had no reason to be jealous Bette" the blonde soothed.

"That doesn't change the fact that I was. I just…I couldn't believe you slept with her on the first date. It was so unlike you T"

Tina bit her lip "It had been a while. And it wasn't like I had any intentions of anything serious happening between us. I don't know, it's different when you just see it as something casual"

"It's ok" the brunette said softly, her thumbs stroking the backs of Tina's hands "you were single, you had every right to sleep with whoever you wanted. I just didn't realise how much it would be bother me. I knew from that day here that I was still attracted to you, but I thought maybe that's all it was – attraction"

"What made you change your mind?"

"After that day I started to look at you differently. I started to realise that when I was spending time with Jodi, I was still thinking of you. And then with Brenda…I was insanely jealous"

"I'm sorry" the blonde whispered.

"Hey, maybe it was the kick up the ass that I needed. But then you kept bringing up Jodi in conversations with me, and it drove me crazy! 'Cause when I was with you I wanted to talk about anything but!"

"I had no idea. And I figured if I mentioned her enough it would get into my head that you were hers, that I needed to get over my feelings for you"

"Well that night…it was one time too many. I needed to show you that I didn't feel lucky to have her, that the only time I felt lucky was when I was with you" the brunette explained softly.

"Then why did you cry sweetheart?" Tina ased gently.

"I don't know…I just got overwhelmed by everything…I was so lost…and I realised in that moment how much I needed you"

"I guess it's a good job that my heart's always belonged to you then, isn't it?"

A smile spread across the brunettes face and she lifted the blondes hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"Thank you" Bette whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you. For putting up with me. For helping me win Jodi back when it must have been killing you. You're the only person I know who can truly put someone elses feelings before their own. And most of all, for giving me this chance"

"I could never truly let you go" the blonde breathed into her lovers ear.

Sighing contentedly, the brunette closed her eyes and stretched her body out, loving the feeling of Tina's body pressing against hers. Her hands rested over the blondes and she placed them on top of her thighs, her legs bent up on the lounger.

"You know you're the only person I ever let hold me like this" she admitted.

The blonde couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face "Seriously?"

"Yeah" the brunette blushed "with everyone else it was always me holding them. I guess I never felt comfortable enough to be that vulnerable with anyone"

"You never did like to give up control did you?"

"I'm trying to learn T, I'm trying to change"

"It's part of who you are Bette, and I love that side of you. I knew how alpha you were when I fell in love with you, and certainly when I got back together with you. I've always been so proud to watch you at work, taking complete control, and believe me, I love the way you take control in the bedroom"

"I sense a but coming…"

"You've changed more than you realise babe. The most important place for you to give up control is in our relationship, to realise that there's two of us in this partnership and that we both matter equally. And lately you've been doing that. And you know what the most noticeable change is?"

"What?"

"You've been able to give up complete control in the bedroom. Babe you would never have let me fuck you before"

"Get that smirk off your face"

"Bette, you can't see my face" the blonde pointed out.

"But I know the exact look you've got on right now"

Tina couldn't disagree. She was smirking at the thought of how Bette was willing to give up control of her body to her.

"Ok, so maybe I am smirking. But I don't think you quite realise that this was the final step. The bedroom has always been your domain. Sex was your speciality and so you were always in charge. The fact that you're willing to give up that control to me shows me just how far you've come"

With a smile of her own, the brunette turned her head to let the blonde lean down and kiss her. Their hands squeezed together as the passion between them rose. Taking Tina's bottom lip between hers, the brunette flicked out her tongue, earning a groan from the blonde. The kiss grew forceful, both of them clearly excited by their conversation and the close proximity of their barely clothed bodies.

Bette broke the kiss to catch her breath, her pupils dilated as her gaze burned into the blondes.

"You want control of my body?" she asked huskily.

"God yes" breathed Tina.

Bette closed her eyes and ran their conjoined hands up her body, trailing over her taut abs to cup her breasts. The blonde gasped as she felt the brunettes hardened nipples pressing against her hands.

"Looks like someone enjoyed thinking about giving up control" she breathed in Bette's ear, taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Only to you T, only to you"

The brunette let go of Tina's hands, leaving the blonde to her own devices. Tina began to massage the soft mounds of flesh, loving the way that the brunettes nipples were begging to be set free from the flimsy material that covered them.

She lifted the bikini top up, revealing the dark nipples to both her eyes and hands. Immediately her fingers were back on the brunettes breasts, cupping them while her thumbs began to rub over the straining nipples. She increased her motions so that rubbing became flicking, with each movement sending a jolt between Bette's legs. The brunettes head was tilted back against Tina's shoulder, allowing the blonde to look down her body with a smile on her face. The blonde brought her thumbs to her mouth, wetting them before returning them to the brunettes nipples.

Bette gasped at the increased sensations that the blondes wet thumbs brought. With every flick of her thumb, the brunette could imagine the same movement being replicated on her clit. Her legs were parted, and though her bikini bottoms had dried from the time in the pool, they were dampening once again from a different kind of wetness.

The blonde was revelling in the free and full access she had to her lovers body. She watched intently as the brunettes nipples seemed to do the impossible and harden even more beneath her gaze. She tugged on them, earning a groan from Bette, who's hands were on the arms of the lounger, gripping tightly. Tina knew that it was killing the brunette to just lie there and let her have her way with her, but she also knew that secretly Bette relished these moments when she could focus entirely on the pleasure that she would undoubtedly receive.

"Please…" the brunette whimpered.

"What baby?" Tina teased.

"…I need you…"

"Patience my darling, remember I'm in control…"

"T…I don't have any patience…" hissed Bette.

"Well then I'm helping you learn"

The brunette growled, her back arching as if to prove her desperation.

"Is this making you wet baby?" the blonde asked sweetly, rolling Bette's nipples between her thumbs and fingers.

"You know it is"

"Just focus on what my fingers are doing babe, let yourself enjoy it"

The brunette took a deep breath and tried to ignore the ache between her thighs. She followed the blondes orders and focused her attention on the pleasurable pain being created by her lovers attack on her nipples. She clenched the sides of the lounger, her breathing hitched as the blonde began to tug more firmly.

"Take your bottoms off for me babe" the blonde ordered in her ear.

Bette hastily complied, lifting her hips to slide off her bikini bottoms and cast them aside. She swallowed as the outside air came into contact with the wetness between her legs, causing the ache to grow further.

"Mmm" Tina moaned "God I love your body"

The blonde looked down, admiring the perfection that was Bette Porter. She gazed past the flat stomach to the strip of hair between her legs, her thighs spread in an attempt to entice the blondes fingers. Keeping one hand massaging the brunettes breast, Tina let her other hand roam across her stomach, feeling the toned muscles twitching under her touch.

"I can't believe this is all mine to touch" she marvelled.

"Yes…it's yours…so please just touch me!" pleaded the brunette.

The blonde let out a throaty chuckle in her lovers ear.

"You want me to touch you here?" she teased, her fingers stroking lazily across Bette's neat strip of hair.

"Lower" hissed the brunette.

"Here?" the blonde whispered, lowering her fingers to run up and down the brunette's outer lips.

"Further…in…" grunted Bette through gritted teeth.

"Ohhhhhh, you want me to touch you here?" Tina grinned to herself as she let her finger graze the brunettes clit.

"Yessssss"

"But what if I don't want to touch you there?"

The brunette was whimpering at the extent of the blondes teasing. Tina ran a finger around the brunettes throbbing clit, taking care not to touch it. She loved the feeling of the quivering brunette in her arms, knowing that she held complete power over her pleasure.

Without warning she simultaneously flicked the Bette's nipple and clit, causing the brunette to jump. She then returned to circling, only this time she made absolutely certain that her finger was in complete contact with the brunette's sensitive nub. She licked the index finger of her other hand and began mirroring the same action on Bette's nipple.

"T…" moaned the brunette.

All Bette could do was lie there and let the pleasure take over her. The circles that the blonde was making on her most sensitive spots were creating a rhythm that her hips involuntarily matched, rolling herself backwards and forwards to seek more contact. She was always amazed with how easily the blonde could manipulate her body, reducing her to a quivering wreck with the simplest touches. She arched her back, presenting herself fully to Tina, at a loss for words as she revelled in the feeling that the blonde was quite simply touching her everywhere that she could possibly want.

"Your clit's so hard baby" the blonde purred, bringing a covering of goosebumps to the brunettes body.

"Uhh" was all that Bette could manage in reply.

"It's not like you to be lost for words…maybe I should do all the talking"

The brunette nodded her head furiously, knowing that the sound of Tina's voice was pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"You've lost all the power baby…you have no control over how hard your clit gets…how wet you get…all that power lies with me"

Bette gulped. It was true and she knew it. It was her own body, but the blonde had complete control of it.

"Because if I do this" Tina sped up the circles on both the brunettes nipple and clit "it makes your hips go faster"

The brunette moaned, knowing full well that the speed at which her hips were rising off the lounger had indeed increased.

"And if I play with your pussy" breathed the blonde, her fingers working down to stroke the spot just above the brunettes entrance "I know you'll get wetter for me"

Immediately the comination of Tina's words and actions sent a flood of wetness through the brunette. She slid down slightly, letting her legs fall off the sides of the lounger so that her feet were on the floor.

"Mmm you've spread youself so wide for me babe"

The brunette was helpless. She was completely vulnerable, but yet she felt safe. Safe and unbelievably turned on. Add the danger element of the fact they were in her backyard in daylight to the way in which the blonde was playing her body like an instrument, and Bette was a woman on the edge.

"And if I do this" Tina drawled in the brunette's ear, pressing down on her clit and rubbing firmly "I know I can make you come"

Bette tried desperately to fight it, attempting to regain an ounce of control, but her attempts were futile. The second the blondes words rang in her ear, she was gone. Her hips rose, the lower half of her body completely leaving the lounger as her face contorted in a silent scream. Tina held onto her upper body tightly with one arm while her fingers continued to rub the brunettes clit, drawing out the orgasm.

Eventually the brunettes body came back down from her high and she slumped back against Tina. The blonde wrapped her arms around Bette's torso, her nose rubbing against her cheek.

"So was that enough proof for you?" Tina smirked.

"Huh?"

"That I can take complete and utter control of your body"

"T…I don't think there was ever any doubt about that"


	16. Chapter 16

Bette hung up her office phone with a smile on her face. She loved it when a plan came together. And meticulous planning was something that Bette Porter was well known for. She picked up her cell phone and couldn't help but grin at her wallpaper which was a photo of Angie. And of course, when she looked at Angie she could see Tina's smile, something which always made her melt.

She typed out a message and sat back in her chair to wait for a reply.

_What have you got planned for the weekend? x_

She knew that she should get on with some work, but she never seemed able to when she was waiting for a reply from her blonde lover.

Luckily for her she'd picked the right moment to text and didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Well I believe I have a date with our daughter :)_

The brunette smiled and typed her reply.

_You're two timing me with our daughter?! And there was me thinking you only had eyes for one Porter! x_

The blonde discretely checked her phone as she observed the final rehearsals for a scene on set. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud at Bette's pretend strop. She quickly typed out a reply before anyone noticed that she wasn't giving the scene all of her attention.

_Don't tell me you're jealous of a miniature version of you? Lol. Besides, you know she has me wrapped round her little finger x_

When Bette received the message she immediately pouted as if the blonde could see her. Not that she didn't enjoy being wound up by Tina, but she was desperate to share her plan with her. She immediately typed her response.

_Ahh but unfortunately I have a few ways of wrapping you round my fingers….ways that I hope our daughter never learns about!_

Tina text back immediately.

_Porter, I'm trying to work!_

Bette chuckled to herself. She knew that she shouldn't distract the blonde from her work…but sometimes it was just nice to know how easily she could.

_How about I make it up to you with a weekend of my best lovin? ;)_

The blonde was extremely grateful when someone shouted "Take five" and she could get away from the crowd on set. She immediately dialled Bette's office number – she always did when she was at work so that noone would think the Dean was on a personal call.

"Bette Porter speaking"

"Well hello there ma'am, I'm calling to enquire about your best lovin" Tina drawled in her best Southern accent.

The brunette chuckled throatily "And who, may I ask, is calling?"

"Just a poor Southern gal who happens to have the hots for a university Professor"

"Well I'm afraid you've come through to the Dean's office"

"Shoot, I guess I'll have to try another number" Tina giggled.

"Well maybe I can help you. You see I don't think my lovin skills can be put into words, I might be better off showing you"

Tina took a deep breath. It was amazing how quickly a joking conversation could turn to an arousing one "Are you forgetting about our daughter?"

"Of course not. You see, Kit knowing about us could just work in our favour. She's offered to take Angie for the weekend 'cause they've got some kids thing going on at the zoo"

"Oh, so your sister's playing her part in you planning a dirty weekend with your secret lover is she?"

"It may not have been spelled out quite like that, but yeah, I suppose she is"

"And I'm guessing you have the weekend all planned out?"

Bette bit her lip. She didn't want to seem like she was being presumptious "Well…I have many plans for your body baby. But I was thinking we could maybe go to Santa Monica for the weekend. A colleague was telling me about the Loews Hotel on the beach and I was wondering if you'd care to check it out with me? Or if you'd rather do something else we can do that. I just want you all to myself for the weekend"

Tina smiled. There was a time when Bette would have simply called her to tell her what they would be doing. But the newer, more considerate Bette always gave her the choice. However, Tina was not about to disappoint her when she was clearly excited about her plans.

"Santa Monica sounds perfect babe"

The brunette breathed a sigh of relief "I promise, it'll be a weekend to remember"

"Oh I have no doubt about that. I just can't wait to be alone with you"

"Oh really. And why might that be?"

"Bette…it's been two days and I'm already aching for you" the blonde admitted quietly.

Bette moaned "I can't stop thinking about you T. I'm trying to work and all I'm imagining is you, bent over my desk, letting me fuck you"

"Shit babe…I have to go back on set in a minute…you can't do that to me…"

"I can't help it…I want you so much…"

"Babe you can definitely keep hold of that fantasy 'cause I have every intention of making it come true"

The brunette just groaned.

"Are you ok to sort the hotel?" Tina asked, smiling at the jibbering wreck she had reduced the brunette to.

"Uhh yeah"

"Bette…you ok?"

"No…now I'm just picturing you naked on this desk, and believe me, it's damn distracting"

The blonde laughed "Well I'm gonna have to go in a sec. But I promise you, you book the hotel and you won't have to imagine me naked anymore"

"Promise? I need a lot of nakedness to satisfy my needs"

"I promise. This body is for your eyes only and you can look all you want"

"Look!" Bette yelped "I intend to do a whole lot more than looking"

"I suppose I might be able to stretch to the odd bit of touching"

"You're a cruel woman Tina Kennard" the brunette huffed.

"I might just have you saying that again by the weekend"

"Tease"

"Babe I hate to say it but I've gotta go. Call me tonight with the details ok?"

"Ok" sulked the brunette.

"I love you"

"I suppose I love you too"

The two women hung up the phone and Tina had to get her mind back on the movie. Bette, on the other hand, was even more distracted than before the call. She turned to her computer and set about making the hotel reservations, smiling at the thought of finally being able to spend a weekend as a proper couple.


	17. Chapter 17

The weekend was finally here. Tina was slouched back in the passenger seat of Bette's Saab, eyes closed, her shoes kicked off and the early evening sunlight playing across her face. They were travelling the short distance to Santa Monica after the brunette had picked up Tina from the movie set, and neither woman could wipe the smile off their face.

"You good there T?" Bette asked with a laugh.

"Mmm" the blonde moaned contentedly.

"You gonna be that talkative all weekend?"

"Sorry babe, I'm just so content right now"

"You look it" the brunette chuckled "I don't think I've seen that smile on your face in a long time"

Tina opened her eyes to look at her lover "That's 'cause I haven't been this relaxed in a long time"

"Rough week?"

"God yes" complained the blonde "I just can't wait to get away from all the egos"

"T…you know you're sat in the car with the biggest ego in all of WeHo?"

"Sweetie…you got nothing on the supposed movie stars that I have to deal with every day. You're a pussycat compared to them"

"Hey, I'm quite proud of my egotistical reputation" the brunette pouted.

"Oh babe…you want me to stroke your ego?"

"I'd rather you stroked something else" Bette purred suggestively.

Tina raised an eyebrow "You on heat already?"

"I can't help it" whined the brunette "being in close proximity to you, particularly when your skirt is riding up your thighs like that…you know what it does to me T"

"Oh, you mean like this?" the blonde teased, sliding her skirt up further to reveal more of her creamy white thighs.

Bette just groaned and pressed her foot down on the gas. Her need to arrive in Santa Monica just increased threefold.

Luckily for the brunette the traffic wasn't too bad and they soon arrived at their hotel. After a minor incident of road rage in fighting a middle aged man in a Mercedes for a parking space, they were able to enter the hotel and check in promptly.

"Would you like me to arrange for your bags to be brought up Ms Porter?" the young receptionist asked.

"No thank you, we'll be fine" replied the brunette, desperately trying to avoid any further disturbances or delays to their evening.

"Well here's your keys, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Loews Beach"

Flashing the Porter smile, Bette took the offered key cards and picked up her bag. Tina followed suit and they made their way to the elevator. Unfortunately for them, there was another couple in the elevator so the two women stared forewards, neither able to make eye contact for fear of losing control completely.

When they finally reached their floor, the brunette practically ran down the corridor in the direction of the rooms.

"Bette?" called the blonde, laughing.

"Come on T!"

"I would but you've gone the wrong way"

Tina stood with her hand on her hip as the brunette rushed back, heading straight past her down the adjacent corridor. Laughing to herself, the blonde followed and found an open door bearing their room number.

"Babe?" she called, stepping into the room.

The door slammed behind her and she found herself being pinned up against it. She dropped her bag to the floor and brought her hands to Bette's face, welcoming the hungry kiss that she was being offered.

"Hey" she smiled, resting her forehead against the brunettes.

"I missed you T"

"I missed you too babe. It's so good to be here with you"

Bette leant in, taking the blondes top lip between hers. The blonde groaned, pulling the brunettes body into hers and deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together as Tina ran her hands through the brunettes curls, the desperation bursting out of her.

Meanwhile, the brunettes hands were running up and down Tina's sides, eventually coming to rest at the hem of her skirt. She slowly slid it up, revealing once again the thighs that had been taunting her for the entire car journey.

"You" she breathed "have been teasing me with these for far too long"

"These ol' things?" the blonde drawled, knowing full well the effect that her Southern accent had on the brunette.

Bette grunted in response, hooking her arms around the blondes thighs and lifting her up. The blonde willingly wrapped her legs around the brunettes waist, loving the secret strength that Bette had in those toned arms.

"Fuck!" she gasped, kissing the brunette deeply.

With the aid of her lower body, Bette managed to use one arm to keep the blonde propped against the door.

"All I've been able to think about" the brunette exhaled, kissing her lover intermittently "is fucking you"

"God…babe…"

"You'd like that wouldn't you T? You'd like me to fuck you right here up against this door?" Bette growled.

"Fuck yes!"

"Are you ready for me?"

"Take me Bette!" ordered the blonde.

Growling into the blondes neck, the brunette slid her free hand between their bodies, coming into contact with Tina's underwear. She could feel the heat emanating from her centre as her hand approached, before her fingers brushed against the wetness that was seeping through her underwear. Wasting no further time, she yanked the blondes underwear to one side and let her fingers come into contact with her soaked core.

"Fuck…you really are ready for me…" she gasped.

The blonde pulled her lovers hair, causing their eyes to meet. Her hazel eyes were unnaturally dark, her pupils dilated with desire.

"You better hurry the fuck up and fuck me Bette Porter" she hissed.

"Oh God" the brunette groaned.

She thrust two fingers straight into the blonde, her digits sliding in easily due the lubricated state of her lover. She knew that they would have plenty of time later for gentle lovemaking, and that right now it was all about giving the blonde a release.

The brunette began to thrust her fingers in and out of the blonde, driving them up into her as hard as she could. Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead at the effort required to keep up her movements, but she wouldn't relent. The whimpers and gasps coming from her quivering lover seemed to give her almost superhuman energy.

Tina was clutching at the brunettes back, her nails digging in with every thrust that Bette's fingers made into her. She was fully aware that her body was banging against the door, but in that moment she couldn't care less. So what if the people in the neighbouring rooms could hear them? She was having the life fucked out of her by the sexiest woman in the world and she wanted everybody to know about it. She tugged on the brunettes hair again, causing her lover to look up at her. They pressed their faces together, their open mouths just millimetres apart.

Bette herself was panting, she could feel her lover's wetness spilling onto her hand. The blondes centre welcomed her fingers, the softness of her inner walls inviting every thrust. It was as if her body was opening more and more every time she drove her fingers upwards and all she wanted was to fill her.

"Babe…I'm gonna fall…"

"No you're not baby…I've got you"

The blonde wrapped her arms around Bette's neck, holding their faces together as she felt the orgasm spread from her core and course through her body. Her mouth hung open as she gasped for breath, her entire body quivering in her lover's arms. With one final jerk she let out a strangled cry and her body stilled.

Gradually Bette her hold on the blondes thigh, letting her feet come to rest back on the floor. She continued to prop her lover up, knowing that her legs wouldn't hold her yet. Tina's arms hung around her neck, her cheek rested against the brunettes as she slowly tried to normalise her breathing.

"Welcome to Santa Monica baby" smiled Bette.

"Mmm that was quite some welcome"

"Oh I intend to spend the whole weekend welcoming you"

The blonde laughed "You're insatiable"

"I just can't get enough of you"

"Mmm the feeling's mutual babe"

The blonde lifted her head and planted a soft kiss on the brunettes lips. Their mouths opened and their tongues slowly caressed one another. Unable to keep away the grin that was spread across her face, Bette pulled back from the kiss.

"What's got you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" asked the amused blonde.

"You"

"Charmer"

"You love it. But seriously T, this weekend means the world to me. It's always so hard not to show my feelings for you in public, but for these couple of days we can just be us"

"You never were one for PDAs babe" Tina pointed out.

"Things change. Now I want to take every chance I can to show you how much you mean to me"

The blonde smiled softly. In some ways she barely recognised the woman in front of her. But deep down it was still her Bette, just the improved version.

"Hows about you show me how much I mean to you by taking me for dinner? Apparently the restaurant here has the best scallops in California. Plus they have a fire pit" the blonde said excitedly.

"And you know this how?"

"I may have been reading up on the hotel ever since you mentioned it…"

The brunette grinned. She loved it when Tina got as enthusiastic as she did about their plans. Both of them were such respected women in their fields of work, but they couldn't help but be overcome by a childlike excitement at something as simple as a weekend in a hotel. Of course, with Bette Porter involved it was never just any old hotel, but simply the fact that they got to spend two nights together away from their busy lives left the couple with permanent infectious grins.

They both changed and freshened up before heading down to the restaurant. It was probably about half full, but of course Bette's charm meant they were immediately seated at a table with a beautiful sea view.

"Wow…I don't think this moment could be any more perfect" smiled Tina, sipping on a large glass of wine.

Bette leant across the table and took hold of the blondes free hand, running her thumb over her knuckles. She was admiring the way the sunset came through the windows, bathing her lover in a red glowing light.

"You look beautiful T" she breathed, not even realising that she was vocalising her thoughts.

The blonde blushed, still not quite used to the compliments that had been missing from her life for so long "Thank you"

"T…I'm sorry that I stopped appreciating you. I'm sorry that I stopped showing you how important you are to me. I promise you, that's never gonna happen again"

"Hey" Tina said softly, turning her hand over to take hold of the brunettes "what's brought this on?"

Bette bit her lip, looking down at her lap before raising her eyes to meet the blondes again "It's just being here with you, I realised that we stopped going away together, I stopped taking you places. We were just plodding along in our daily routine and I took you for granted. I can't promise things will always be as exciting as they are now, but I swear to you T, I will never ever take you for granted again. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I'm even more blessed to have this chance with you again. I'm not gonna fuck this up baby"

The blonde put down her glass, reaching across the table to take hold of the brunettes other hand. She took her time before replying, but making sure to keep her eyes on Bette's in a reassuring gaze.

"Bette, I'm just as guilty of all those things as you are. We let ourselves go. We held onto this belief that we were above the problems that other people faced, like we didn't have to work at our relationship. But we did babe. And we stopped fighting for each other. But now I know that there is nothing in my life worth fighting for more than you. And if I have to spend the rest of my life fighting for you then I will. You and Angie mean everything to me and I will never ever let you go again. The ups, the downs, I don't care because we'll see it through together"

They smiled shyly at each other. Their food arrived and it provided a welcome break from the heavy nature of the conversation, allowing them both time to reflect as they ate. This was an enormous milestone for both of them, admitting past mistakes and acknowledging what they had to do in the future to make their relationship work. Tina was impressed at the maturity Bette was showing, realising that it wouldn't always be like it was at this point, but that they had to make time for each other and not let either of them ever feel like they were being cast aside in favour of other priorities.

"Mmm T, I think your research was right"

"Damn I know, I don't think I've ever tasted anything this good" Tina agreed, savouring each mouthful.

"Not anything?" the brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anything I could eat at this table" the blonde smirked and leant in, lowering her voice so that noone but Bette could hear her "You know nothing compares to the taste of your pussy baby, but I don't think the rest of the customers would appreciate me eating you in the middle of the restaurant"

"I'm sure I could persuade them all to leave" the brunette responded seriously.

Tina rolled her eyes "Patience Bette. Good things come to those who wait"

"It'd better be really, really good" Bette pouted.

"Oh it will baby, don't you worry"

They finished their entrees, with Tina smiling at the slightly glazed look that the brunette was wearing. The waitress came to clear their plates and offered them the dessert menu.

"You can choose T, I'll just have some of whatever you're having"

"Oh will you now?" asked the blonde indignantly.

"You don't wanna share with me?"

"I suppose I might be able to manage a couple of bites" Tina relented.

The brunette grinned at her "I'm just going to the bathroom but you go ahead and order"

The blonde was left alone for a few moments to peruse the dessert menu. She'd always had a sweet tooth and could never make a decision quickly, particularly when the selection was as impressive as the one before her.

"Tina?"

Tina looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"Helena? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I don't think I really need to" Helena nodded towards the bathroom "Mother asked me to come for the night to check out the hotel. She's planning on holding a Foundation Benefit here in the autumn"

"Oh…I see…I…we just came here to…"

"Tina, it's ok. You don't have to explain to me" the English woman reassured her friend with a smile "I didn't want to intrude on your dinner but I wanted to let you know that I was here because I didn't think it was fair for you not to know that I know…if that makes sense"

"Yes…I think so…" Tina was still attempting to get over the shock of seeing her friend.

"I also wanted to say that I'm happy for you two. You're practically glowing. And I've been caught up in the pull that you two have to each other, it's like a magnetic force or something. Sometimes people are just destined to be together" Helena laughed "I really wish you could see the look on your face right now"

"Why?"

"Well your eyes haven't quite popped back in your head since I came over. But you still have this…serene look on your face. I can see how happy you are with Bette"

"I love her Hel. Nobody else will ever come close"

Helena couldn't help but smile at the look on Tina's face, the blondes happiness was catching.

"I'll leave you to enjoy your romantic weekend. And don't worry, I won't breathe a word"

"Thanks Hel"

As she watched her friend walk away, the blonde let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. A moment later she was rejoined by her lover.

"Did you decide what you want for dessert?" Bette asked, returning to her seat.

"How I about I take you upstairs and have you for dessert?"

"Why Miss Kennard, I love the way your mind works"


	18. Chapter 18

The two women lay side by side, their towels spread out on the golden sands of Santa Monica beach. The blonde was trying to peacefully enjoy the afternoon sun, however her peace was being repeatedly interrupted by the fidgeting brunette to her left. She lifted her sunglasses to give her lover one of her looks.

"T…I just cannot believe that Helena Fucking Peabody is here this weekend!" Bette exclaimed.

The blonde laughed "I haven't heard you call her that in years"

"Yeah well" huffed the brunette.

Tina leant on her side and placed a hand on the brunettes arm, trying not to get distracted by the sight of her lover in her bikini "Please tell me your not gonna go on about this all day"

"Teeeee" Bette whined "I just don't want to share you this weekend"

"Have you seen Helena at all this weekend?"

"No"

"Have I spent any time away from you apart from when I've been in the bathroom?"

"No"

"Have I given anybody else my attention since we got here?"

"No" the brunette admitted quietly, still sulking.

"Exactly. Helena's kept her distance and the weekend's gone just as we planned. Besides, we always knew that this secret affair would have to come to an end. Our friends aren't that stupid"

"Well….one of them is" Bette pointed out.

"Are not even a teensy bit looking forward to the look on Alice's face when she realises she was the last to find out?"

"Maybe" the brunette tried and failed to hide a smile.

"Is that a smile I see Ms Porter?" the blonde teased.

"You're unbearable T, you know that?"

"Oh am I now? I guess I'd better just take my unbearable self in this unbearable bikini down to the sea by myself then!"

The blonde got up giggling to herself. She ran down to the sea with the brunette in hot pursuit, letting herself be caught just as they reached the water. The two women stumbled into the sea, the cold water splashing up around their legs as Bette wrapped her arms round the blondes shoulders.

"Fuck it's cold!" Tina shivered.

The brunette stepped to one side to look at her lover.

"I can see" she mused with a glint in her eye.

The blonde looked down to see her nipples had become erect and were pressing against her bikini top.

"Porter…" she warned.

"Hey, I'm just observing. It's your body that's doing naughty things"

Tina rolled her eyes and stepped in to embrace the brunette, warming herself up.

"You seem happier all of a sudden" the blonde teased.

"Well…so long as noone tries interrupting my T time, I guess I can enjoy myself"

"I have a suggestion…" Tina said quietly, her mouth hovering by the brunettes ear "hows about I take you back to the hotel for a little one on one T time?"

"Mmm" Bette smiled, her arms wrapping round the blondes waist "one on one T time eh?"

"Yeah…you see I think you have a little fantasy that I could fulfil for you"

The brunette visibly swallowed "And what fantasy might that be?"

"Well…" the blonde tangled a finger in her lovers curls "I happened to notice a sturdy looking vanity desk in our room…"

"Tell me more…"

"I believe you wanted me bent over a desk so you can fuck me?"

"Fuck" Bette gasped, her fingers digging into the small of the blondes back.

"Think I could interest you in joining me?"

"Lead the way baby"

Bette stood in the bathroom, still dressed solely in her bikini. She was waiting for the blonde to give her the go ahead to come out, the only remaining bit of control that Tina would have over this scenario. The brunette had divulged the finer details of her fantasy and she was practically jumping up and down in excitement when the blonde had confessed that it turned her on in the same way.

"Ready!" called Tina from the bedroom.

The brunette swallowed and opened the bathroom door, smirking when her eyes focused on the blonde. Tina had put on a short black dress that just about reached her upper thighs and was, as requested, bent over the vanity desk with her palms pressing down against it. As she heard the brunette approaching she lifted her head slightly so that their eyes met in the mirror.

"Mmm what have we here?" mused Bette, her hands finding their way to the blondes hips.

Tina closed her eyes, already getting into character.

"You're very quiet…are you shy?"

The blonde nodded, keeping her eyes shut tightly.

"But you don't seem so shy, bending over for me in this short little dress…"

"It's not…for you…" Tina replied quietly.

"Oh really…" the brunette ran her hands down to the bottom of the blondes dress, taking hold of the hem "'cause you don't seem to be moving away from me…"

"I…" Tina started.

"Do I turn you on?"

"No" the blonde answered adamently "I…"

Her speech was interrupted as she felt two hands sliding her dress up over her thighs, past her arse and coming to rest bunched up on her lower back.

"Well well well…maybe you're not so shy and innocent after all…you decided not to wear underwear today?" the brunette teased.

"I forgot" the blonde blushed.

"Oh you forgot? You see I think you're lying to me. I don't think you forgot, I think you wanted me to see this quite lil' ass of yours"

Smirking to herself, Bette her hands over the blondes bare arse, squeezing and massaging it, taking her time to appreciate her lovers submissive stance. While she was normally a boob-girl, she most definitely had a soft spot for Tina's arse. It was curvaceous yet firm, and she loved the way the muscles twitched as she ran a finger between the pale cheeks, knowing that the naughtiness of the situation must be driving the blonde crazy.

"Spread your legs" she growled.

The blonde shook her head, determined to maintain her character even though she was desperate to feel Bette's hand between her legs.

"I wanna see your pussy" the brunette ordered "so you best spread your legs or else I'll be forced to tell people how I found you bent over with no underwear on"

"Please don't tell anyone" the blonde begged.

"Then show me your pussy"

Pretending to hesitate, Tina slowly moved her feet apart, and as a result of the way that she was bent over her naked centre came into the brunettes view.

"Mmm nice" admired the brunette.

"What…what are you going to do?" the blonde stammered, her arousal disguised as nervousness.

"Well first I think I should check if you've been lying to me"

"About what?"

"See you told me I don't turn you on. There's a very easy way for me to check"

"What's that?" the blonde whispered.

"I think I'll just show you"

The brunette tried to keep her arousal in check as she slid her fingers through the blondes folds, feeling her wetness spill out and coat her digits. Tina played her part well, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out. The brunette let her fingers run over Tina's soaked core, staring between her legs as her fingers freely explored the blondes most intimate place.

"Oh you've definitely been lying to me" Bette scolded.

"I haven't"

"Oh really? Want to explain why you're so wet?"

"I…I was thinking about someone else" the blonde kept her eyes down, hoping that she was taking the scenario too far.

The brunettes eyebrows shot up, surprised at Tina's role playing, but she was soon smirking to herself.

"You were thinking about someone else, huh?"

The blonde nodded.

"Wanna tell me why your body reacts to me like this then?"

Bette slid her fingers between the blondes legs, coming into contact with her swollen clit. She circled it roughly, and the blonde was unable to prevent a moan from slipping out of her mouth.

"See now I know you've been lying to me"

"I swear…"

"You know what happens to people who lie? They get punished. So I guess it falls to me to punish you"

"How…are you going to punish me?" the blonde whispered.

Keeping one hand between Tina's legs, Bette reached forward to tug on her hair, tilting her head upwards so that their eyes met in the mirror.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you forget to breathe"

The blonde whimpered, her eyes fixed on the brunettes piercing stare that jumped out of the mirror at her. She kept her palms pressed firmly against the desk as Bette retained her hold on her hair. She tugged on it firmly enough to keep Tina's head in the air, but not so hard as to cause her pain.

Their eyes stayed focused on one another as the brunette slowly moved her fingers back from the blondes clit, taking her time before slamming two fingers into her hole.

"Fuck!" yelped the blonde.

"You like that?" Bette growled, continuing to slam her fingers into her lover.

"No" Tina grunted.

Bette tugged on the blondes hair again as she added a third finger, driving her digits deep into the submissive woman.

"Oh I think you do, in fact I know you love it when I fuck you like this"

Her fingers were pumping frantically into the blonde as she hissed out her words, her lover's wetness spilling out onto her hand with each thrust. She could feel the blonde trembling as she continued to fuck her relentlessly. She stared into the mirror, a cocky grin plastered across her face as she gazed into Tina's eyes. The blonde was struggling to keep her eyes open, but knew that the reward she found on Bette's face would be worth the effort.

She could feel herself being stretched by the brunettes thrusting fingers, but any hints of pain were completely overshadowed by the pleasure that was coursing through her body every time Bette plunged into her. Silently she willed the brunette to fill her further, but she knew that she couldn't break character and ask for what she was so desperate for her lover to give her.

Luckily for the blonde, over the years Bette had come to know her as well as she knew herself. She saw the look on her lover's face in the mirror and knew that on any other occasion the blonde would be begging her for more.

"I think you can take more"

"No" Tina hissed, her eyes telling a different story.

"Oh you can, you're gonna take everything that I give you"

Bette withdrew her hand, letting four fingers rest against the blondes entrance.

"I wanna hear you beg for it"

Tina shook her head vigorously, biting down on her lip hard.

"Say it…tell me you want to be fucked"

"No"

"Beg me to fuck you or these four fingers are going into your ass"

The brunette smiled smugly as she watched the dilemma playing out on the blondes face. She knew that a part of her lover wanted to be taken that way, but Bette would never dream of trying to fit four fingers in her other hole. She let go of the blondes hair, leaning her body over so that her mouth was inches from Tina's ear.

"Or maybe you'd like that. Maybe you want me to fuck you in both holes at once" she whispered huskily.

Teasingly the brunette ran her four fingers up to the tighter of the blondes holes, both of them knowing that she would never actually enter her with them.

"Last chance…"

"Fuck me" the blonde said quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that"

"Fuck me!"

"And which hole would you like me to fuck you in?"

Their eyes met in the mirror again and Bette could see the blondes forehead wrinkling in frustration.

"Say it and I'll fill you like you've never been filled before" the brunette spoke in a softer tone than she had done since their encounter began.

"Both…" Tina whimpered.

Bette smirked, satisfied with the reactions that she was causing in the blonde. She sharply thrust her four fingers into her lovers core, causing Tina to wince at the momentary pain before she relaxed around the very welcome intrusion. With her other hand, Bette gathered some wetness on her finger and began to lubricate the blondes other hole, gradually loosening it with circular motions.

When she sensed that Tina was ready, the brunette slid her four fingers outwards so that they were resting just at the blondes entrance. In one swift motion she plunged the fingers back in at the same moment that she let a single finger enter her arse. She began to build a rhythm, her fingers sliding in and out of the blonde simultaneously.

"Oh…my…fucking…god" Tina panted.

"That's it…take it…take it all…"

"I'm…so…full…of you"

The brunette increased the pace of her movements, knowing that the blonde had loosened sufficiently to take her powerful thrusts once again.

"Don't tell me you like this?" she asked cockily.

"Noooooo"

"So you're not close to coming?"

"No!" the blonde squealed.

"You're not gonna come all over my hand?"

"Yessssssssss" Tina couldn't hold back any longer.

Her upper body dropped against the desk as her body trembled. She had completely given control of herself to Bette, and right now she could feel herself flooding over the brunettes hand. The thrusts were unrelenting and she could feel her knees buckling as her orgasm subsided.

"Stop…" she hissed.

Knowing that it would be too cruel to continue to fuck the blonde with her fingers, the brunette withdrew her digits and dropped to her knees. She took advantage of the fact that the blonde was temporarily incapacited and didn't even have the energy to close her legs, and immediately buried her face in Tina's wet core.

She began to lick eagerly, cleaning the wetness that had seemed to pour from the blonde with her orgasm. She licked her way up to her other hole, circling to clean the juices that she had spread there earlier. Tina was quivering, torn between telling the brunette to stop because she was too sensitive and just letting herself enjoy the attention that Bette's mouth was giving her.

In the end her lack of vocal ability made the decision for her. She rested her cheek on the desk alongside her arms and simply let the brunette devour her.

Bette herself was moaning as she lost herself in the inviting wetness between her lovers legs. She tilted her head, holding the blondes thighs as she knelt beneath her and took her clit between her lips, flicking her tongue over it. Her nose pressed against the sensitive nerve endings at Tina's entrance as she continued to work her magic on her swollen nub.

As the strength gradually returned to her body, the blonde found herself rocking her hips, her core grinding against her lover's face. Bette's moaning sent shivers through her and her heightened sensitivity meant she was drawing closer and closer to her peak again. She felt the brunette envelope her clit with her mouth and as she sucked on it, the blonde could feel the shakes approaching once again.

"Oh my god oh my god!" she breathed.

All it took was one flick of the tongue against the tip of her clit and Tina was flying over the edge once again. Her body was sent into spasms and she clung to the desk for dear life.

Satisifed that the blonde couldn't take any more, Bette crawled out from beneath her lover and stood, embracing her from behind.

"Bette…" the blonde said softly, allowing herself to be pulled up and turned in her lover's arms.

They kissed tenderly, slowly letting their motions grow in passion as the brunette began to moan with each stroke of Tina's tongue.

"You ok?" the blonde asked, pulling back to observe the brunettes face.

"You have no idea how fucking turned on I am"

Tina looked down between their bodies, noting the way that Bette's bikini bottoms darkened at the crotch.

"I think I have a fair idea"

The brunette took the blondes hand and guided it into her bikini bottoms, leaving her lover in no doubt as to what she needed. As she parted the brunettes folds, Tina let out a gasp and grabbed hold of Bette's neck with her free hand.

"I have never…ever…felt you this wet" she murmured in wonder, her fingers exploring the wetness between her lover's legs.

"That's because I've never been this wet"

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" the blonde smiled, accepting a chaste kiss from Bette as her fingers sought out her clit.

"You have no idea…you made my fantasy come true baby"

"And I loved every second of it" Tina confessed.

"T…"

Their lips met again, Bette attempting to convey her arousal without words as she felt the blondes fingers circling her clit, applying just the right amount of pressure. She hadn't been exaggerating before, she honestly didn't think she had ever been this wet before. She had made herself come before fantasising about taking Tina that way, but the real thing had been beyond what she could have ever imagined. Never before had she found herself so close to coming simply from the act of pleasuring another.

The blonde could sense the desperation in her lover's kisses, and if the flood between her legs was anything to go by, she knew that the brunette was close already. She felt the slight twitches of her lover's impending orgasm and this was only confirmed as the brunette broke the kiss, no longer able to keep control of her breathing.

"I'm…so…close…"

"Let it go babe, come for me" the blonde soothed.

The brunette let out a stuttering moan "Teeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

The two clung together as Bette felt the fire surge through her, every sensory zone of her body burning with pleasure as the blondes pressure on her clit drew out the orgasm. She buried her face in Tina's neck as she let herself recover, completely satisfied by the feeling of being in her lover's arms.

"I'm sorry I came so quick" she said quietly, a slight blush merging with the flushed cheeks that remained from their earlier exertations.

"Look at me"

The brunette looked up shyly.

"I take it as a huge compliment that you got that turned on by fucking me"

"How could I not? You're so fucking sexy"

Smiling lovingly, the blonde cupped Bette's cheeks and kissed her gently.

"Lay down with me?" Bette asked softly.

"Always"

Tina pulled off her dress, wanting to feel her naked skin against the brunettes. Bette followed suit and cast aside her bikini, letting herself be led to the bed. They crawled under the soft covers together, limbs intertwining as both women were desperate to ensure that there wasn't a millimetre of air between them.

And that was exactly how they stayed for the next two hours, the sun setting outside as they enjoyed gentle caresses and tender kisses. This was an evening for closeness. Having shared a fantasy that Bette had harboured for a long time, the couple felt even closer than they had before, if that was even possible. This weekend was a momentous occasion for them, the first that they had truly spent as a couple in a very long time. And the night was one in which they had connected on the most intimate of levels. Neither woman could bare to move. Definitely a night for room service.


	19. Chapter 19

"Momma B Momma B Momma B!"

It was Friday night, an entire five days since Bette had held her blonde lover in her arms. Her daughter was bouncing off the walls, her toys strewn around her room, and to say that the brunette was on edge was an understatement.

"Angie honey, you think you could sit down on the sofa for me? You're gonna break something if you keep running round like that" she warned, trying to keep her tone light and not snap at her daughter.

"But Momma Beeeee I'm excited!" the little girl called, twirling round in the living room, narrowly missing a vase that was on display.

Bette scooped her daughter up in her arms before she really did break something and sat down with the little girl in her lap.

"Baby, I know you're excited to see everybody but you've got to calm down"

"Momma it's family night!"

"I know sweetie but you've got to be good else you won't be allowed to stay up with everyone"

Angelica's eyes went big and she stuck out her bottom lip "But I wanna play"

The older Porter took a deep breath, her patience wearing thin "You can play when people get here Angie, but only good girls get to stay up late"

"Momma T will let me"

"Don't you even try that one"

Angelica was reaching that age when she realised the possibility of playing her mothers off against each other. However, unfortunately for her, the fact that her mothers had reconnected meant that she had little chance of separating them.

"You're mean Momma"

The little girl folded her arms and pouted, wriggling along so that she was sat at the other end of the sofa from her mother. Bette raised an eyebrow and decided to play her daughter at her own game. She mimicked her daughter's pose, and the years that she had on her daughter meant that she had had the time to perfect her pout. They sat there, staring each other down in silence until the doorbell rang.

Angie jumped off the sofa and ran to the door, flinging it open and grabbing hold of the legs of the figure that she found there.

"Momma T!" she cried out, squeezing her blonde mother tightly.

"Hey little one, what's going on?"

"Momma B is being mean"

Tina raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with her lover who had stood up from her position on the sofa.

"And what is Momma B doing to be mean?" the blonde asked her daughter.

"She says I can't stay up and play with everyone at family night" the little girl complained, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was buried in her mother's leg.

Bette rolled her eyes and shook her head at her lover.

The blonde knelt down so that she was at Angie's level and pried the little girl away from her leg "Did she actually say that Angie?"

Angelica paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"What did Momma B say?"

"That if I wasn't good I didn't get to stay up"

"And what did you do that wasn't good?"

"I runned around and didn't put away my toys" Angie responded quietly, looking down at the ground.

"You think maybe you should go clean up your room before everyone gets here?" the blonde suggested sweetly to her daughter.

"Then can I stay up?"

"If both your Momma and I decide you've been good, then yes you can stay up"

Angie's face brightened and she ran off towards her bedroom, leaving her mothers in each other's company.

"You're a life saver" smiled the brunette, closing the space between herself and the blonde.

"Sometimes you just need a Tina shaped peacekeeping force" the blonde grinned, her arms wrapping round Bette's neck.

"I need a lot of Tina shaped things"

The blonde laughed as she pulled the brunette down into a kiss. Bette pulled their bodies together, burying her head in the blondes neck.

"Has she been playing up for long?" Tina asked softly.

"Ever since I collected her. I think the excitement of having all her aunts round is too much for her"

The blonde chuckled "Well at least maybe she'll have worn herself out"

"You think that'll make any difference once Alice gets here and winds her up again?"

"True. What time is motor mouth getting here?"

"Everyone should be arriving in…" Bette checked her watch "about ten minutes"

"So you asked me to come early huh?"

"Maybe…"

"And why's that?"

"So I could do this"

The brunette cupped her lover's cheeks, leaning down to take her upper lip between hers. She ran her tongue along the blondes lip, causing Tina to open her mouth. Taking that as an invitation, Bette slid her tongue into her lovers mouth, caressing, dancing, talking in the way that she knew best.

"I missed you" she whispered, her forehead resting against the blondes.

"I missed you too babe" Tina confessed, her hands tangling into the brunettes curls "I'm sorry I've been so busy this week"

"I can hardly criticise you for putting in long hours at work now can I?"

"I guess not. Still, I wish I'd got to see more of you"

"You're still staying tonight though, right?"

"Of course. It's what's kept me going all week"

"I hope you've been conserving some energy for me" the brunette asked with a sly smile.

"Oh I always find energy when it comes to you babe"

They kissed again and the passion between them grew slowly, both of them trying to keep their libidos in check. When they pulled apart both of them were visibly panting, unable to conceal the effect that they had on one another.

"We should stop…" Tina said regretfully.

"It'd be one way to announce ourselves to Alice"

"She'd never let us live it down" the blonde pointed out.

"True. In that case I'll just have to keep you on ice for later"

"You can count on it" Tina smirked "I'm gonna go check on Angie"

The brunette watched her lover walk away before making her way to the kitchen and taking two beers out of the fridge. She removed the caps and took a long swig of her beer, waiting for the inevitable chaos that would ensue when her friends arrived.

And in the end she didn't have to wait long. The doorbell rang and she opened the door to find Kit, Alice and Helena on her doorstep.

"Ladies" she said with a mock bow.

"Enough of that shit Porter, I need a beer" Alice scoffed, pushing past Bette.

"Well hello to you too Al"

"Hey baby girl" smiled Kit, pulling her younger sister in for a hug.

"Hi Bette" Helena greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Come in guys, can I get you a drink?"

"I've got the wine if you have a corkscrew and a glass" Helena replied, holding up the bottle that was in her hand.

"I'll have an ice tea" Kit responded.

"Sure thing" Bette nodded, taking the wine from Helena and heading back to the kitchen "Al, I assume you've helped yourself?"

"I'd have died of thirst otherwise" Alice retorted "Anyway, whos is that beer?"

"Tina's" Bette responded nonchalantly "she's in with Angie"

Both Kit and Helena smiled to themselves.

"Have you spoken to Shane?" the hostess asked her friends.

"Yeah she'll be over in a minute with more beers" Alice replied, considering herself to be the font of knowledge.

"Bette?" called a certain blonde from the direction of Angelica's room.

"Excuse me a moment" the brunette left her friends.

She made her way to her daughters room and found the little girl standing proudly next to her blonde mother, with no sign of the earlier mess.

"I'm impressed" the brunette said with a smile "so what do you reckon T, has Angie been good enough to stay up and see everyone?"

"Hmm I dunno" the blonde teased.

"Please please please Mommas!" Angie begged them both.

The two women laughed.

It was Bette who relented first "You did a good job sweetie, you want to come and say hello to your aunts?"

"Yes yes yes!" the little girl jumped up and down excitedly.

With smiles on their faces the Porter-Kennard clan made their way out to the living room where they found that the gang had been joined by Shane.

"Hey Miss Angelica!" called Alice.

"Auntie Alice!"

The two began pulling faces at each other and the others wondered which of the two was the child. Bette and Tina stood together, the brunette resting her hand on the small of the blondes back when she knew that Alice wasn't looking. These occasions meant so much to them, just sharing an evening with the women that they thought of as family. After a moment Bette removed her hand, knowing that while they were still expecting to keep their relationship under wraps, they should be acting as though they were nothing more than friends.

"Hey Angie?" Alice asked in a stage whisper from her cross legged position on the floor "You think you could sneak me another beer from the fridge?"

"Okay!" the little girl responded cheerfully, skipping off to the kitchen.

"Alice" warned Bette "my daughter is not a barmaid"

"I need to rest my legs Porter, I'm getting old"

"Something we all agree on for once Al" Tina responded with a grin.

"Uh uh, I'm not having you pair ganging up on me" Alice waved a finger at the two women.

"Momma B?" Angie asked, approaching her mother with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Yes baby?"

"I can't get the top bit off" she said in frustration.

Bette chuckled, taking the bottle from her daughter "That's because beer isn't meant for children"

"Why not?"

The older Porter took the cap off the bottle "Because it makes grown ups do silly things"

Angie wrinkled her forehead, deep in thought as she watched her mother pass the beer to Alice.

"Auntie Alice?" she asked curiously "You must drink lots of beer"

"And why's that Angie?"

"'Cause you always do silly things"

Everyone burst into fits of giggles at Alice's expense. It was always amusing when the joke was on Alice, but even more so when she was made to look stupid by someone so young.

"You're too much like your mother, mini Porter" Alice retorted, a slight scowl on her face.

"I'm like both my Mommas" Angie replied proudly.

"Angie" hissed Shane "Alice is just jealous 'cause you're smarter than her"

"Hey!" Alice attempted to protest as the little girl started giggling.

The night proceeded in much the same manner, with Alice usually the target of the gangs jokes. They were working their way through the supply of beer and wine, although Bette and Tina took care to keep relatively sober while their daughter was still up. Alice, notably, had put away more than her fair share of both supplies of alcohol.

"Al, I sincerely hope you're not intending to drive home tonight?" Bette asked pointedly.

"Noooo I was thinking I could maybe crash here with you Porter"

"You're welcome to stay at mine" Shane jumped in, knowing full well that there was only one blonde Bette would want staying that night.

"Thanks Shaney" Alice smiled.

"Will you sleep naked?" Angie piped up.

Everybody attempted to stifle a laugh as Alice stared at her earth daughter wide eyed "Why would I sleep naked with that scrawny thing?"

"When Momma T stays at Momma B's house they sleep naked"

Silence.

Helena, Shane and Kit sat there, enjoying their front row seats for the reaction that they knew was coming. Bette and Tina were on the other sofa, gaping at their daughter. The little girl had no idea about what was going on around her.

Gradually the realisation dawned on Alice. Her mouth opened slowly as her eyes narrowed at the two women sat on the sofa opposite her.

"Are you two fucking?!"

"Alice!" both Bette and Tina scolded, nodding in the direction of their daughter.

"Sorry Angie" Alice apologised, belatedly covering the little girl's ears "Are you two doing the dirty?!"

"No" responded Bette lightly "we just like to sleep naked. Don't you sleep naked with your friends?"

"No I most certainly don't! You better tell me the truth right now"

"Okaaaay. Maybe we are F-U-C-K-ing" Tina spelt out, trying to suppress a grin.

"And?" Alice asked impatiently.

"And what?" Tina replied, knowing how wound up her friend was getting.

"And what's going on?"

"Can't two exes just have a little fun for old times sake?" Bette teased, running a hand up and down the blondes thigh.

"Some exes can. Not you two. No way. Waaaaay too messy"

"Sorry Al, but you're wrong. It'd been too long, so I thought why not get some from the best?" Tina smiled, her eyes still on Alice but her hand finding Bette's.

"Don't lie to me"

"We're not"

"You are"

"Does this look like a face that would lie to you?" Tina asked, putting on her sweetest smile.

"Yes"

"Ouch" Shane mumbled.

"Porterrrrrr" Alice whined.

"Aliiiiice" Bette mimicked her friends tone.

"You know better than to lie to me right?"

"I know you just insulted the mother of my daughter Al, I don't think you deserve the truth"

"Please? Please please please?"

It was Tina who took pity on Alice, knowing that however much she wound her up, Bette was capable of continuing all night "You want the truth Alice?"

"I'll love you forever"

"I think that's my job" Bette spoke up.

"What?" Alice looked repeatedly between the two women.

"We're back together Al" Tina told her.

A wide grin spread slowly across Alice's face "Are you serious? Promise me you're not joking"

"We're serious" Bette confirmed, squeezing Tina's hand.

"Oh my god!" Alice leapt up and threw herself at the couple.

"Auntie Alice, you had too much beer" Angie piped up, leaving the room in giggles again.

"Are you guys not going to say anything?" Alice turned to her remaining friends incredulously.

"No"

"Not really"

"Got nothing to say"

The inquisitive woman's eyes narrowed once again as she turned back to the couple "They knew, didn't they?"

The two women just shrugged.

"I can't believe you guys!" Alice exclaimed, standing up on her unsteady legs "All of you kept this from me!"

"It's not their fault Al" Tina pointed out "we asked them not to tell anyone"

"But I'm not just anyone!"

"When we said anyone, we meant anyone. And besides, Kit and Helena both found out by accident" Bette reasoned.

"You told Shane! You told her and not me?!"

"Al, I talked to Shane because I was confused about my feelings for Tina. We just wanted some time to figure things out for ourselves before we let everyone know"

Alice just stood there with her arms folded, a scowl on her face.

"Well I'm really happy for you guys" Shane stood up and moved to embrace her two friends.

"Me too" Kit grinned.

"Congratulations both of you" Helena added.

"I'm happy too!" Angie piped up, joining in the embrace with Shane and her mothers.

"Alice?" Helena asked, turning to her scowling friend.

"Fine. I'm happy for you" Alice offered begrudgingly "But next time I have a secret, you two are gonna be the last to know!"

"A secret about you?" Bette asked "There's no such thing"

"You're treading a thin line Porter"

Once again the room was filled with laughter, and it stayed that way for the rest of the night. For the first time Bette was able to show her affection for Tina in front of their friends. Of course, she kept a degree of restraint about her actions. She was content just to keep an arm around the blonde, keeping her close throughout the conversations with their friends. For the first time in a long time, it was a truly happy night in the Porter house.


	20. Chapter 20

Tina collapsed back on the bed, a smile plastered across her face.

"Looks like you're not as sober as you made out" Bette pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde leaned up on her elbows and stared at her lover "You come over here and I'll show you how sober I am"

The brunette laughed. Much as she loved her friends, she was glad to see them finally out of the door so that she could have some alone time with Tina. After all the excitement with Alice finding out their little secret, Angie had finally admitted that she was tired and made her way to bed after being smothered with kisses from all her aunts. And after that, Bette was certain that her blonde lover had drunk more than her, despite her protests.

"You think you can handle me in that state?" she asked with a smirk.

"Hows about I manhandle you instead?"

"Mmm" Bette smiled, crawling up the bed so that she was topping the blonde "I guess that might be ok"

Tina slid her hands into her lovers curls, pulling her down so that their lips met in a hungry kiss. Their bodies pressed together as they explored one another's mouths, their hips gently rocking.

"I can't believe our daughter outed us again" Bette exclaimed, breaking the kiss to voice her disbelief.

"She obviously got her Momma B's smart genes"

"And her Momma T's flair for the dramatic"

"Hey! The drama is all Alice!" Tina protested.

"Don't you be comparing our daughter to Alice"

"Angie got the better of her tonight, didn't she?"

"Yep" Bette smiled proudly.

"We made the perfect kid"

The brunette swallowed. It always touched her when Tina spoke about her part in Angie's conception in that way.

"We did, we really did T"

Bette leant down and kissed the blonde softly. Immediately Tina tugged on the brunettes hair, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced together, slowly teasing each other. The brunette let her legs scissor with Tina's, her core pressing against the blondes thigh as she ground her body down against her.

"Mmm you feel good" the blonde breathed.

Instead of replying, the brunette kissed her way down to her lover's neck, nipping and sucking to make the blonde squirm beneath her. Tina ran her hands down the brunettes back, slipping under the bottom of her shirt to scratch her nails against the hot skin.

"I want this off" she growled.

Bette was more than willing to oblige. She sat up on her knees, her hands moving to the top button of her shirt. She slowly worked her way down the shirt, unbuttoning as she went, her eyes fixed on the glazed stare of her lover.

Tina bit her lip, watching the brunettes hands intently. With each unbuttoning a new area of skin was revealed and she was struggling to restrain herself from running her tongue over the flawless mocha cleavage.

The brunettes hands finished their work and she sat atop her lover with her shirt hanging open. The blonde sat herself up and slid the shirt off her shoulders, biting her gently as she threw the item of clothing to the floor. She kissed across Bette's collarbone, feeling the brunettes hand move to her hair to encourage her. The brunette felt like her skin was on fire as it reacted to the blondes touch, her position appearing to give her the power in the situation, but her body's responses showing otherwise.

Tina reached around the brunettes back, unclasping her bra and casting it aside without breaking the contact between her mouth and Bette's chest. She moved her hands to cup the brunettes breasts, kneading them as she continued to kiss her way between them.

"Fuck!" Bette hissed, arching her back to present herself to the blonde further.

Leaving one hand to play with the brunettes left nipple, Tina kissed away across to her right breast, running her tongue teasingly around her nipple without making contact. The brunettes hand clutched the back of her head, trying to force her to make contact with her hardened nipple.

The blonde cast her gaze upwards, seeing the brunettes head tilted backwards and her eyes shut tightly. She smirked to herself at how quickly Bette was losing control, before letting her mouth close over the pertruding nipple. She rolled her tongue around it, feeling the brunettes hips pushing against her.

"Teeeee"

Bette moaned, reaching down to roughly pull up the blondes top. Tina let her mouth leave the brunettes nipple for a second, raising her arms in the air to allow her top to be removed before her lips closed back over the hardened nub. Bette pulled the blondes head up, crashing their mouths together so that she could feel Tina's warm tongue against hers. The blonde moved her free hand to replace her mouth on the brunettes nipple, tugging on them as she pushed her tongue deeper in her lover's mouth.

The brunette groaned into Tina's mouth, scratching her nails down her back before unclasping her bra. The blonde let the garment be pulled off and thrown to the floor, immediately wrapping her arms around the brunette to press their chests together.

"Oh my god!" Tina gasped, burying her face in the brunettes neck.

"Kiss me T" the brunette demanded.

They both let out audible moans as their mouths came together, pressing their bodies against each other tightly. Nothing could quite compare to the feeling of their naked chests coming together, and both women revelled in the sensation. It was the blonde who sought out more first, reaching between their bodies to undo Bette's jeans.

"I need to feel you" she hissed.

"Lay down" the brunette guided with a chaste kiss.

The blonde lay back willingly, watching Bette get up and slide down her jeans, stepping out of them gracefully. She went to climb back onto the bed but was immediately stopped by the blonde.

"And the rest" she ordered, nodding at the brunettes underwear.

Bette smirked as she slid off her final piece of clothing.

"Why Miss Kennard, I might start thinking you only want me for my body"

"Would that be a problem?" the blonde asked cheekily.

The brunette pretended to think about it as she crawled back over the blondes body "Nah, not so long as I get to use your body"

"We'll just both use each other then yeah?" Tina breathed.

"Definitely"

They both laughed, kissing gently before Bette began to back up and crawl back down the blonde, kissing her way down her torso. She took the time to appreciate each of her full breasts, massaging them and sucking the pink nipples into her mouth. Tina was squirming beneath her, pushing on her shoulders to try and encourage her lower.

"Hey, I'm not done using these yet" Bette grinned, squeezing the blondes breasts.

Determined to get her own way, the blonde reached between them and unfastened her pants, wriggling her hips to help them on their way down.

"Ok ok I get the message" the brunette relented.

She hooked her fingers under the waistband of the blondes underwear, sliding her remaining garments down her legs and throwing them to the floor. She fixed her eyes on Tina's, crawling back up her body to join their mouths. As she lowered herself fully onto the blonde, she heard her lover make that noise in the back of her throat that only a woman can make. Their hands were roaming any available patch of skin that they could find as their tongues fought a battle for dominance.

"I can't wait any more" Tina whimpered.

Bette smiled down at her, loving the desperate expression on her lover's flushed face. Lifting her own body slightly, she ran a hand down the blondes body, keeping their eyes locked together as she slid a finger between Tina's folds.

"Mmm…god…I need you"

"You're so wet T" the brunette smiled in amazement, exploring her lover's core.

Tina moaned, her every nerve ending stimulated by the way that the brunettes fingers were touching her. As she felt those talented fingers made contact with her throbbing clit, she knew that she wanted Bette to feel the same pleasure that she was experiencing. She lifted her head up, kissing the brunette as she reached down to slide her fingers between her legs.

"T!" Bette gasped as she felt the blondes fingers teasing her.

The blonde smiled up at her lover as she began to circle her clit, feeling the brunettes hips beginning to grind downwards. Bette took a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing as she focused on giving her lover pleasure. Knowing how wet the blonde already was, she slid two fingers into her, causing Tina to shudder.

Not one to be outdone, the blonde immediately matched her lovers movements, sliding two fingers up into her. The two women were so in synch with one another that they immediately began thrusting into each other in a matching rhythm. They couldn't take their eyes off one another as they wordlessly entered into a competition with each other to see who could bring the other the most pleasure. While Bette propped herself up with her free hand, the blonde had the advantage of being able to use her hand to tweak the brunettes nipple.

"T…that's not…fair…" the brunette panted.

"All's fair in love and waaaaaaaaarrrr" Tina yelped as she felt the brunettes fingers curling up to hit her gspot.

"You were saying?" Bette smirked.

It was game on for the two women. They both instinctively knew how to find each other's most sensitive spots, and they did so relentlessly. There were no more words needed, this was all about absolute pleasure. Mouths hung open as they sought the air that they so desperately needed, while fingers probed deeply inside one another. Their bodies were rocking in time as a thin sheen of sweat coated their skin. The brunettes knuckles had turned white as she gripped onto the sheet, pulling it away from the bed with force.

"Can you feel that?" she hissed.

"Yesss"

The blonde knew exactly what her lover was talking about. She could feel the brunettes inner walls pulsating around her fingers as she pushed firmly into her.

"Babe…uh…I'm…close" Tina grunted.

Bette's face was contorted in pleasure as she thrust herself frantically onto her lover.

"Come with me B" the blonde insisted.

"I…uh…ha….ah…."

"Fuuuuuucccckkkk!"

Orgasms crashed over the two women, each other's pleasure spurring them on. Their bodies jerked and shuddered as they tried to refrain from screaming and waking their daughter. It was Bette who came down first, collapsing on top of the blonde with their fingers still buried in each other.

"Mmm hey gorgeous" Tina breathed, welcoming the head that nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey sexy"

The blonde giggled, kissing the tip of the brunettes nose.

"I feel so close to you right now" she said softly.

"That might have something to do with where our fingers are" Bette pointed out.

"Mmm very true"

"I love being inside you"

Smiling at her lover, the blonde slowly withdrew her fingers, sucking them into her mouth. The brunettes breathing hitched at the sensual sight before her. As her lips parted she welcomed the fingers that her lover offered her. She licked her own wetness from Tina's digits, the taste so much better because it was being fed to her by the blonde.

"Keep your fingers in me" Tina asked, her puppy dog eyes turning the brunette to mush.

The blonde shifted so that her back was to Bette, impressed by the fact that the brunette managed to keep her fingers pressed into her. Bette was happy to snuggle up to the blonde, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo that lingered in her hair. She swallowed, trying to work out how to vocalise her thoughts to her lover. There was something easier about talking to the back of her head, it was as though the fact that she couldn't see her face meant that she wouldn't have to deal with her reaction.

"T?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah babe" the blonde replied sleepily.

There was a pause before the brunette continued "How would you feel about coming home?"

Tina slowly rolled over to meet her lover's gaze. The brunette blushed and started to remove her fingers, but she was stopped by the blondes hand clasping her wrist.

"No…keep them there" she insisted, keeping hold of Bette's arm.

Their eyes locked on one another as they tried to read each other's thoughts.

Tina slowly started to move the brunettes wrist, guiding her to move her fingers inside her "What…do you…mean?"

"This past week, I've missed you so much. The house feels so empty without you T"

The blonde smiled, knowing that her lover would speak the truth the second that she let herself go and start pleasuring her.

"What are you asking?" she whispered huskily.

"I'm asking you…to move in with me….you, me and Angelica…"

The brunette was blushing, fully aware that Tina knew exactly how to get her to talk. She curled her fingers inside of her, resting them against the bumpy inner wall that she knew was the key to making her scream. She began to rub her fingers over that spot at a tantalisingly slow pace, watching the blondes eyes widen in pleasure.

"Yes….yesssssss…..fuck yes….."

"Yes?"

"Yes I'll come home!" the blonde yelped as her body shuddered and she crashed over the edge once again.

As her body began to recover a huge grin spread across her face and she turned to the brunette. Her smile was infectious but Bette couldn't hide the tears that trickled down her cheek. The blonde reached out lovingly to wipe them away.

"Happy tears?"

"Happy tears" the brunette confirmed "Welcome home baby"


End file.
